The Inauspicious Beginnings Of A Prince
by Spudzmom
Summary: Born to loving parents then lost to them for 8 years, he is little more than feral and hostile when found. Fate steps in one day in the form of a Volturi King and a new life and destiny. Vampire AU Child Jasper, Mentor/Father Caius. JASPER/BELLA PAIRING Jasper is GROWN UP by Ch. 4! AU & OOC PLEASE NOTE THE RATINGS CHANGE TO M. Adult themes/material
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a vampire AU. In this fic, Jasper is the biological child of a human Esme and a vampire Carlisle. Again, he is a child but will be grown up by Chapter 4. JASPER/BELLA PAIRING OFFICIAL. BE WARNED, THERE IS ONE INSTANCE OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT in this fic. If this offends you, then do not read this fic. I really don't want to hear complaints about the subject, when I've taken the time to warn you. Also, Jasper is very OOC. He's a mean little cuss as a kid with a bit of a foul mouth. Also keep in mind that he's going to be raised by Caius Volturi. Again, it's AU. If you've made it this far without hitting that back button, welcome and happy reading.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV:**

We had been searching for so long for our lost son. He had been missing since his birth and his subsequent turning of my wife, his mother, eight years ago.

She had gone into labor when driving by herself and she had had to pull over in a wooded area where she didn't have a signal on her phone.

There, she gave birth to him and he bit her and then disappeared.

We followed the scent trail left over from his birth, but it faded soon after, and we've been searching for him ever since.

We were now in a wooded area that had been notoriously dangerous for hunters for the last eight years.

There had been many so called animal attacks and killings of hunters in these particular woods and I was betting that it wasn't animals that were the culprit.

In the few that had been found intact, the bodies had been drained of blood. A classic sign of a vampire.

I just thank god that the humans hadn't figured it out, but I was terrified that the Volturi would get involved before we could find and stop him.

"We'll spread out and hunt as we usually do. Keep your eyes open for hunters and their camp sites. Despite the dangers, they still continue to hunt here in numbers. And as always, stay alert for any signs of our son. If you find any, or you manage to catch sight of him, call the rest of us to you before approaching him. We wouldn't want to lose him after coming so close. Wait until we all arrive and then we can surround him."

Esme spoke up then. "Please try not to hurt him." She wrung her hands together and looked plaintive. "He's still my baby. I just want a chance to know and love him."

All of the 'kids' surrounded her and hugged her. Rosalie spoke for them. "We'll find him Esme and we'll bring him home. I have a good feeling about this trip." She smiled softly.

I hugged my wife. "Rose is right Es. We won't give up until we do find him."

She clung to me for a few moments and then looked up and around at the group.

"Thank you all for never giving up and for your faith. I don't know how I would have gotten through these last years without all of you. I love you all."

They all moved in and hugged her again.

"Alright," I said, clapping my hands together, "let's get going! Everyone have your phones on you?" They all nodded or held up a phone. "Good. We'll see you all back here in eight hours unless we get a call to gather earlier."

We all took off in slightly different directions, creating a search web that would hopefully yield results this time.

I was busy taking down a buck when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered it, seeing that it was Emmett.

"Carlisle," he whispered into his phone.

That he was whispering had my attention.

"I think I may have found him. I'm watching a kid that looks to be about ten drain a hunter." My heart leapt.

"Have you called the others Em?"

"Not yet. You're the first."

"Alright, I have your coordinates on my phone. I'll send a group text with the info, and I'll see you in moments. Don't try to approach him unless he tries to leave the area."

I sent the text and was moving out within seconds.

I arrived at Emmett's location seconds before Edward. Roselie, Alice and Esme showed up seconds later.

The boy was still there, searching through the hunters camp for whatever he could find. He was dressed in clothes that were slightly too large for him and looked to have been stolen from his previous kills.

He had blood on his chin and some running down his neck.

He turned and I got my first good look at his face.

He was strikingly beautiful for a boy, and a perfect mixture of my wife and me.

He had her eyes without a doubt. They were a beautiful mix between green and hazel, just like Esme's had been.

There was no doubt about it. I was looking at my son.

Esme gasped a little and his head whipped around toward our hiding place.

I signaled the others to circle the camp site. If he ran straight north right now and away from us, we risked losing him.

Everyone but Esme and I moved to circle around the camp site. Once they were all in place they texted on their phones, and I began moving toward my son.

I emerged from the trees slowly with my hands out, palms up. Instead of running he froze for seconds before crouching and growling lowly.

Maybe talking to him would help?

"Hello son. I am not here to hurt you. I would just like to talk to you. Is that alright?"

He stopped growling but didn't come out of his crouch. He was ready to spring at any moment.

"Who are you and why do you want to talk to me?"

I was shocked at his ability to speak. I guess he learned by listening to hunters.

"This may be hard for you to believe, but I am your father. I have been searching for you since your birth. Your mother is here with me."

I motioned behind me toward where I had left Esme. She took that as her cue to move slowly forward to my side.

"Hello my precious son. I have waited so long to meet you" Tears were shimmering in her eyes.

He cocked his head a bit upon seeing her. "I remember your face, but you looked different then."

He then heard a twig breaking behind him and turned his head a bit and began growling again. He moved as though he was going to run.

Esme threw up her hands. "Wait! Please don't run from us! Please stay and talk to us! We love you and want you home with us."

He looked feral. "You have others circling me. This is a trap."

He took off and we were after him.

It was Edward that caught him, as he was the fastest out of us all.

We gathered around them. Edward had him from behind, arms locked around his torso and arms. He was growling and hissing loudly at that point, trying to reach anything he could with his mouth to bite.

I moved around in front of him and knelt down. "Son, please calm down. We don't mean any harm. We just want to talk without losing you."

He was past the point of calming now though. He felt trapped and his instincts had taken over. He managed to sink his fangs into Edwards arm and Edward hissed in pain and almost dropped him.

It was time to do something, so that we could get him home and then deal with trying to reach him.

I took out the syringe that I carried for just such an occurrence and injected the sedative into my son. It took about a minute and he sagged in Edwards arms, still growling.

I took his mostly limp form into my arms and began the walk back to our vehicles with everyone else following.

We arrived home and I took him into the basement.

It was the only space that didn't have large windows and I knew that he would bolt through a window if he had to just to escape.

Something told me that we were in for a tough ride with my small son.

He had been in the wild his whole life after all, doing whatever he had to to survive.

As I laid my son on the bed I turned to Edward and Emmett who had followed me.

"Can you two go back to the site and clean up? That is only if it hasn't already been discovered by humans. But I would like to clean it up and make it look as close to an animal attack as possible."

They both nodded and Emmett answered.

"We understand Carlisle. We'll take care of it."

I smiled at them. "Thank you both."

Esme came in then, her eyes locked on our son.

"He's beautiful isn't he? I mean, despite all the dirt and grime."

She looked at me and smiled a tentative smile.

"Alice and Rose have gone to buy clothes and shoes for him. Perhaps we should take advantage of his current state and bathe him? Would you help me with that Carlisle?"

I nodded. "That's probably a very good idea. It will give me an opportunity to do a cursory exam too. I need to make sure he's healthy even though he seems to be fine."

"How long will he be out Carlisle?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Probably another two hours."

She nodded. "Well we'd better get started then. He's got quite a few layers we need to scrub off and his hair needs plenty of attention although I don't think we should cut it all that much. That might upset him, and he has enough to be upset about."

I gazed down at my son and nodded. "I agree with you Es. Too many changes in such a short period of time will just aggravate him." I looked up at her. "You draw the bath and I'll carry him in once I get him out of these clothes."

She left the room and I got busy ridding him of the rags he was dressed in.

I noticed as I undressed him that he wasn't emaciated by any means.

His muscle tone and skin condition was very good and it didn't seem as though he had suffered any previous serious injuries as I couldn't see any major scars. There were a few small ones here and there like on his arms and legs, but that was all so far. That was until I turned him over. There, just beneath his right shoulder blade was what I recognized to be an old gunshot wound. My heart clenched at the thought of him going through such a thing in the wild, all on his own. It must have been a terrible ordeal for him, but here he was, alive and relatively well, thank god.

Why couldn't we have found him sooner?

I shook myself out of my melancholy and picked him up to move to the bath. I would explore the damage from the gunshot later just to make sure the bullet wasn't still a danger to him and there was no lasting damage.

Esme was ready for us and I placed him down in the water while keeping my arm under his neck and shoulders for support.

After much scrubbing and many changes of the water, he was clean and we placed him on towels on the bed. Esme had me hold him up while she combed his hair and trimmed it to just above his shoulders. It began to curl into soft platinum blond curls as it dried. She was gently running her fingers through it when Alice and Rose arrived with clothes and shoes for him.

They both gasped softly when they saw him.

"Oh, he's so beautiful Esme. I've never seen a child as ethereal looking. He looks like an angel."

Rose nodded her agreement. Esme smiled softly.

"He does doesn't he? My son. I can hardly believe he's here."

She looked up with tears shining in her eyes and then shook herself out of her reverie.

"You have clothes for him?"

She looked at the two girls that seem to both shake themselves from the trance of staring at my little son.

They laughed at themselves.

"Yes! Alice went crazy and bought half the mall again."

Alice slapped Rose's shoulder and rolled her eyes while I groaned at the thought of the bill.

Esme grinned. "Well, let's get my son dressed before he awakes."

I stood back just in case they needed my help or he woke up during the process. I was sure that he was not going to be receptive to all of the attention once he was conscious again.

He might look like an angel while sleeping, but I knew that wouldn't be the case when he was fully back to himself.

The thought made me contemplate medicating him just until he became more used to us but I dismissed it.

It certainly wouldn't help to build his trust in us if I drugged him and I was sure that he was astute enough to realize when something had been done to him.

They dressed him in artfully faded jeans, a t-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt with socks and shoes going on last. He now looked like a regular little kid lying there.

That was until his grassy colored eyes began to flutter and he began to growl.

I grasped Esme's arm and moved her from the bed.

"Girls, you may want to leave for a bit until he gets used to us and this new environment."

They both nodded and left quietly, closing the door.

I stood back holding Esme, and waited for our son to come fully awake.

I could tell the moment full awareness took hold because his eyes flared to life and he launched himself from the the bed with a furious growl backing quickly into the corner.

He swayed a little once he was there and had to place a hand on the wall to steady himself. He glared at us furiously.

"What did you do to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_I could tell the moment full awareness took hold because his eyes flared to life and he launched himself from the the bed with a furious growl backing quickly into the corner. He swayed a little once he was there and had to place a hand on the wall to steady himself. He glared at us furiously. _

_"What did you do to me?"_

* * *

I held my hands up. "I just gave you some medicine to make you sleep so we could bring you home."

"This is not my home!"

His crouch deepened such that his hands almost touched the floor and the expression on his face darkened.

"It is your home now son. We are your mother and father and we've been searching for you…"

He interrupted Esme.

"Yeah, I know. Since I was born. Well you're a little fucking late now. I don't need parents. I've made a home for myself in the woods. That's my home."

He surveyed the room.

"Where am I?" Then he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I want the fuck out. Let me out!"

Esme gasped, at his choice of language I was sure.

I stepped forward a bit and he began his low growl again.

"Please calm yourself son. We will not hurt you. We love you."

"Love me? You don't even fucking know me! And I don't know you. I don't need to either. Just let me out! I want to go home!"

I looked at Es. She had silent tears running down her cheeks. I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"I can't let you leave son. You belong with us. It may take some time for you to get used to us, but in time you will. We want to love you and have you finish growing up here with us, where you should have been since birth. Can't you give us a chance son? Let us show you what a family can be like? Let us provide for you?"

The look he gave me was fierce. "No! I don't need you! I don't fucking want you! Let me go, now! I can't feed in this place! There are no hunters here and none of you smell like food to me."

Esme began sobbing.

I wrapped an arm around her and whispered to her.

"Es, why don't you leave and take a break from this? This is sure to be a long and painful process."

She nodded and left the room closing the door and locking it.

My son was watching every move we made intently, still crouched in the corner. I could almost see the gears turning as he looked past me to the door; the only way out of the room.

I needed to get him talking about something besides leaving.

"I noticed while you were sleeping that you have an old gunshot wound."

He eyed me with suspicion.

"Yeah, so?"

"How did you get it? How did you recover?"

He didn't offer to move from his crouch.

"A fucking hunter shot me when I was drinking from his friend. I killed him for it and then slept for a couple of days while the wound healed."

His body hadn't moved a muscle while he answered. He was still poised to spring at any indication of aggression or any chance at freedom, I was sure.

"Why do you drink from hunters son? Why don't you drink from the animals in the forest?"

He was screwing up his face in distaste as I spoke.

"Their blood tastes like dirt and grass. Why would I drink that shit when there are plenty of hunters and hikers to drink from? Their blood is sweet."

"But they are human with lives and people at home who love them and miss them when they die. That's why you shouldn't kill them son."

He shrugged.

"Whether human or animal I have to kill to get blood and even the animals have mates and babies. What makes it okay to kill them and not the hunters and hikers?"

"Because the hunters and hikers, humans, have souls and are a higher being that simple animals."

He cocked his head at me.

"Who said they're higher? And what's a soul? They die just like the animals they kill. I see no difference, except they speak words."

I sighed. I was at a loss as to how to explain the concept of souls to someone who had such a primitive view of life in all it's forms.

The concept of souls was really based on religion and how do you explain religion, any religion, to an eight year old wild vampire boy that has never had exposure to such concepts? It was an impossible task.

Religion was based on believing something based on faith and faith was a concept that took the utmost trust to believe. Usually it was something ingrained in someone from birth. It was clear to me now just why that was. Some things were simply impossible to believe without blind faith and someone who had relied solely on themselves for everything since birth was not inclined to believe me simply because I said it was so, especially concerning his meal of choice.

"A soul, son, is what lives inside us and makes us different from the animals. You've noticed that we can speak. Well our soul is what allows us to speak and be self aware. It makes us who we are and gives us a personality. Gives us the ability to laugh and cry, to be happy or sad or angry. That's what makes us different from the animals, and that's why you shouldn't kill humans."

He scoffed at me.

"I've seen angry animals and animals who play and are happy. They also speak to each other in their own way, just like we do."

He eyed me smugly.

I sighed, especially since I could now hear laughter coming from the upper levels of the house.

Yeah, he had me good and I and everyone in the house knew it.

"You are right of course son. And this is a conversation best left for when we can both devote the time to it."

He promptly resettled himself into his crouch that he had relaxed slightly during our discussion and I kicked my self mentally.

"We won't have time because I am leaving here and going home. Let me pass." He hissed out.

I took a step forward and he sprang and shot past me.

I grabbed for him and missed.

He got to the door and wrenched on the doorknob. The wood of the door and frame began to split. He was very strong and he was close to being out of this room.

I grabbed him around his waist and pulled him away from the door. He began to kick and claw wildly at me, reaching around and sinking his fangs into my bicep. I hissed in pain and called for Edward.

He and Emmett entered the room.

"Edward, I need you to get the injection that I have prepared in my bag."

He continued to struggle wildly and I almost lost my hold on him a couple of times. He still had his fangs buried deeply in my arm and was pumping burning venom into the bite for all he was worth. My arm would be on fire for quite a while after this.

Edward reentered the room with the bag.

"Here's the syringe Carlisle."

"You have to prepare the dose Edward."

He nodded, uncapped the needle and tapped the air out while pressing the plunger until he had fluid.

"Good, now since he's struggling so much, the hip is a safer site. I'll sit and put him over my lap while holding all his extremities, you inject the Ativan in his hip."

His growling and struggling picked up at that point and he managed to get out of my hold. He shot into the corner because Emmett had been guarding the door.

"Leave me alone! I don't want you people fucking touching me! Get away from me! LET ME GO!"

The more he shouted, the louder he got until he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears began to make their way down his cheeks and he was shaking.

The only way this could be worse is if Esme were to witness it.

As if that thought had summoned her, I saw her behind Emmett in the open doorway. She looked horrified.

I put both hands out, palms up.

"Please son, calm down. No one here wants to hurt you. Let's just talk son."

He scoffed. "Yeah right. You were gonna stick me with that shit like you did before! I'll die first! You'll have to fucking kill me because if you don't then I'm going to try my best to kill you first!"

He began to sway side to side in his crouch while growling.

I had no doubt he meant it.

I spoke to Edward in my mind.

_"Edward son, we're both going to have to go at him from different sides and try to pin him that way. Once we do, I'll grab him and bare his hip while you inject him. We must be quick. He is fast and strong for such a little one."_

He gave me a discreet nod and we moved in quickly.

I grabbed him and flipped him over my knee, baring his hip quickly. Edward was there instantly with the injection and it was over in two seconds at most.

My son was still struggling and reaching to bite anything he could. He managed to sink his fangs into my thigh muscle and instead of simply pumping venom, he tore his head away while still clamped down. Part of my leg came with it and I dropped my son in my pain.

He released what he had in his mouth and took off toward the door.

Emmett was so shocked, he was able to get by him and barreled right through Esme.

He made it down the hall and up the stairs with us right behind him, but the injection began to take effect and he stumbled before getting up and trying to make it to the back door in the kitchen. It was made of glass and he could see the treeline of the forest through it.

He didn't stop to open it. He crashed right through it and I could see blood instantly begin to run from multiple cuts from the glass.

He stumbled again worse this time and I grabbed him in a bridal hold against my chest.

He had put his arms up across his face to go through the door thank god, so his arms took the most abuse, but I could see that I would have to stop the bleeding soon.

Some of the cuts were very long and deep. He continued to try to struggle weakly and I pulled him close.

"Stop it son, now. You'll only hurt yourself worse."

"Let me go! I want to leave here! You can't make me stay! Let me go!"

His protests became weaker and weaker as the Ativan took effect.

His head began to loll on my arm but he didn't lose consciousness. The dose was such that he would be calmed by it but not asleep. I didn't see the point of keeping him unconscious all the time.

Esme watched on in stoic silence, tears still making their way down her cheeks.

I took him back to the basement bedroom and laid him out on the bed. I saw that Edward had laid out all that I may need to treat my son, and sent him a silent thanks. I began by cleansing all of the wounds and then began stitching the worst of them. I applied ointment to all of the cuts and bound both arms snugly in fresh gauze.

He was in and out of sleep the entire time, but was calm for the most part when he was awake. While in my bag, I prepared the next dose of Ativan and set it to the side. He would need it again in two hours or so. My plan now was to keep him mildly sedated until he got used to us and then wean him from it gradually. It seemed that I had no other choice if we wanted him here with us.

I shared this with Esme and she hung her head and nodded. "I understand Carlisle. I just wish it wasn't necessary."

I took her hand. "As do I Es, but you saw him. He was having no part of us. Can you sit with him while I go make arrangements for time off from the hospital? I'm going to need to be here for him."

She smiled. "Of course." She sat on the side of the bed and began to smooth back his hair that was wildly curling around his face.

I called in to the hospital and told them that I was going to need an indefinite hiatus due to family emergency. Thanks to my previous record of reliability and the fact that they had just hired two new doctors, there wasn't a problem.

With that taken care of, I then made sure that my medical supply was well stocked and returned to his room to sit with Esme and our son.

He came around, but the only thing he could muster up was a dirty look and then he turned his head away from us. He flinched away from Esme when she tried to touch him.

She began to talk to him. "Did we ever tell you your name my son?" He laid there looking blankly at the wall, turned away from us. "It's Jasper, Jasper Carlisle Cullen. We knew you were a boy and named you before you were born. We loved you before you were born my son, and we still love you today." She reached out to touch him and he began growling, so she retreated.

He turned on his side away from us and curled up. I sighed. "Es, perhaps we should leave him alone for a while. You can come back in a while and maybe read to him. Perhaps he would like that."

He looked over his shoulder at me. "I don't want any of you here. Stay away from me." He turned back toward the wall.

I took her hand and we exited the room, locking the door behind us. I hugged her to me and then she turned and made her way outside to the garden.

I sighed and went to my study. I wanted to see what child psychology books I had available and start reading up on the subject. I was going to need it.

After reading for an hour, I realized it was time to give him another injection.

I sighed and made my way to his room, hoping that I wasn't in for another fight.

As I opened the door, it was to the rude discovery that his metabolism must have burned through the med faster than an average child his age because he was ready for me, waiting by the door which he shot out of like a cannon as soon as I had it cracked open.

The impact threw me back and off balance so my reaction time was off. He had quite the head start consequently.

I shouted for Edward and the others and they came running. Unfortunately he was already past them.

"Edward you're the fastest. He got out. Catch up to him son before he disappears in the trees. Remember he has no scent."

We all took off. If he got away from us now I was sure that he would run fast and far in order to never be caught by us again.

I doubled back for the injection and pocketed it before taking off again. Just inside the treeline, my phone vibrated. It was Emmett. "Yes Em?"

"We've got him Carlisle, well Edward has him, pinned down to the ground right now but you had better get here soon. He's a strong little cuss and he's not giving up. He also bit Edward twice already." I was moving as he spoke and got to them in seconds.

"Hold him while I inject him. You are going to have to move to his left side a bit Edward so that I can reach his hip."

Jasper was screaming, growling, hissing and biting the whole time, viciously trying to free himself.

I got his hip free of his pants and injected the Ativan. Now it was just a wait. We didn't dare let him up until the med had a chance to work. Eventually his struggles ceased and Edward got up looking very bedraggled. He looked at me.

"My god he's strong Carlisle. It must be the human blood." I nodded and picked up my son.

"I hate to say this Carlisle, but until he's used to us, you may have to restrain him somehow."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I was hoping to do that with the sedative but it seems he burns through it much faster than a human. I just don't want to resort to physical restraints."

He nodded. "I understand, but it's either that, or run the risk of him escaping and having the Volturi potentially getting involved."

A chill made it's way down my spine. They would destroy him, without question.

I nodded. "Yes, I know. The rumors of something in that forest are already rampant, I'm aware. I just don't know how Esme will respond."

He glanced at me as we made our way back to the house. "She can understand the necessity, especially after this escape attempt of his. It's this or potential death."

Hearing this, my son began to weakly struggle in my arms. I held him close while shooting a warning look at Edward. "Shhh, my son. All is well. No one will hurt you."

We got back to the house and Esme was waiting on us. She gave me a stricken look and brushed her fingers through our sons hair. His eyes fluttered and he tried to focus. "Don't touch me." He muttered. She dropped her hand and I continued into the house.

I put him in his bed.

His eyes fluttered and he tried to focus on me.

"I hate you."

It was like a knife to the heart and I nodded.

"I know you do right now son, but someday maybe you won't. I'll be patient and wait for that someday, and until then I'll love enough for the both of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Further warning. There is corporal punishment in this chapter. This will be the only time you'll see it in this fic, but if this offends you, do not read it. I'd rather not catch any flack from anyone on the subject, thanks.  
**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I put him in his bed. His eyes fluttered and he tried to focus on me. _

_"I hate you." _

_It was like a knife to the heart and I nodded. _

_"I know you do right now son, but someday maybe you won't. I'll be patient and wait for that someday, and until then I'll love enough for the both of us."_

* * *

I turned to Edward. "Can you go purchase medical restraints please son?" He nodded and left.

Esme looked horrified. "Oh Carlisle, no." She shook her head. "Isn't there another way?"

I took her in my arms. "There really isn't Es unless I give him large amounts of sedatives and I don't feel comfortable doing that. I'm not sure that would be safe for the period of time we'd need to have him on it."

I backed away from her to see her face. "We just can't risk him escaping. If he did, he just might attract the attention of the Volturi and we want to avoid that with certainty. They would probably destroy him, no questions asked."

I pulled up a chair to his bedside and sat down to wait for Edward to return.

Jasper stared at me but when I tried to talk to him, he would turn his head away.

"Why don't you want to get to know us Jasper? We're not bad people you know. We would love to have you as part of our family. You would have two brothers and two sisters and a mother and father who love you and would take care of you."

His head slowly turned to look at me. "Because I don't need any of that. I was happy where I was. Why couldn't you just let me be? Now you're gonna tie me up like one of the hunters dogs aren't you? I heard you. I'm not stupid."

I sat back and sighed. "I wouldn't have to do that if you would agree not to try to get away. Can you do that? Because if you got away, there are people, other vampires, that would kill you if they found you."

He looked back at me. "Fine, you win. I won't try to get away. But don't expect me to like you. It won't happen. I'll hate you as long as you keep me here against my will. And how will I feed? I won't drink from animals. Their blood tastes like shit. I won't do it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and then looked up at him.

"First of all please stop using bad language in the house. Your mother doesn't like it. Second, I'll get human blood for you. It comes in bags and no one had to die for it. It's a compromise. Do you know what that means?"

He shot me a dirty look.

"You do think I'm stupid don't you? I read you know. I taught myself, so yeah, I know what a compromise is. And I'll speak however the hell I want to. Especially if you're gonna keep me as a prisoner so fuck you."

I heard a gasp that I knew came from Esme somewhere in the house.

I sighed. "Alright, we'll see how you do with our deal here in this room for a couple of days and then if you're trustworthy, we'll let you out into the main part of the house and go from there."

He looked at me. "Fine, now get out." He turned his head away.

I rose from the chair and put it back in place before leaving the room. I closed the door, locked it and leaned back against it blowing out a big breath.

I was right. I was in for a rough ride.

I made my way out into the living room.

I couldn't muster up the wherewithal to do more than sit on the couch right now.

Sure, it's true that vampires don't get tired, but after dealing with my son, I felt emotionally weary.

I can see why humans blame all of their gray hair on their kids.

Right about now, I wasn't counting that fate out of the realm of possibility for myself despite my vampirism.

Esme joined me a short time later. She looked at me as I stared at the wall opposite the couch I was on.

"I'm not sure what to do Es. I know that it will take time and love, but right now, it just seems so impossible."

She simply leaned into me and rubbed my arm.

I shook myself mentally. What was I doing? I had such a defeatist attitude, no wonder I couldn't make any headway with our son. I was going to need nerves and resolve of steel to deal with everything our small son would eventually dish out, I was now sure. This air of self pity and defeat would not do.

"Es, I owe you an apology." I looked at her. "One day and I've almost given up."

I scoffed at myself in disgust.

"To have such an attitude after one day is inexcusable. I should be much stronger than that for you and our son, and I almost let you both down."

She turned herself toward me.

"Carlisle, we are not invincible, despite what you may think. We are still emotional creatures, and you are allowed to feel you know. None of us, least of all me, expects you to be perfect one hundred percent of the time my love, especially in such a difficult situation."

She kissed me sweetly and smiled.

"We will get through this intact, with our son Carlisle. It won't be easy. But we'll do it together. That's the key my love. We must strengthen each other, and do this as a family."

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch. "Thank you Es. I don't know what I would do without you."

The next few days passed by in relative peace with Jasper giving everyone of us the cold shoulder or outright hostility. He resented everything we did, and scorned everyone that approached him. He did not however, try to escape.

After two days I had begun to leave his door unlocked. He hadn't ventured out of the room yet and it had been a week. I decided that it's time to try to speak with him yet again so I find myself outside his door, hesitant to knock. He never answers anyway, but I try to afford him all the courtesies I'm able.

Knocking lightly, I waited for an answer that never came, so I entered.

"What the fuck do you want?" He's staring at me coldly from where he sits on the bed.

"Son….." I don't get any further as he interrupts me.

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right. I am nothing to you just as you are nothing to me. Do you understand? YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME, EXCEPT MY JAILERS! I HATE IT HERE AND I HATE YOU!"

He turns his head away from me then.

"Now get the fuck out. This is my space as long as you insist on holding me against my will and I'll not have you fouling it with your presence."

Shock didn't even begin to cover what I was feeling in those moments as my little son yelled and cursed at me, but I knew one thing; I was just about at the end of my patience.

I was moving before I even finished making the decision on what I would do next.

I snatched him up, sat down, put him face down over my lap pinning his legs with mine and proceeded to warm up his backside with my hand while he struggled and growled out every foul word he knew.

I then bared his bottom and kept going with the swats, turning his backside a bright hot red. I was twenty swats in by the time he started to cry and at thirty, he was pleading for me to stop. I gave him five more on each side for good measure before pulling his underwear and pants back up and hugging his sobbing form to me, rocking him.

"Shhh my son. All is well now. I love you Jasper, but I will no longer tolerate you speaking to me or anyone in this house in such a manner, do you understand?"

He didn't answer, and then he was struggling to get away from me.

I let him go and he promptly shot to the darkest corner, curling up in it all the while glaring at me with the purest hatred I'd ever seen in a pair of eyes.

That look chilled me to my core.

I was startled out of my contemplations by the loud gasp of Alice followed by one word uttered in shock through Edward's lips. "Volturi."

Locking Jasper's door behind me, I rushed up stairs to find out exactly what Alice saw and what we had to do next. It wasn't as though I was afraid of the Volturi.

I had stayed and studied with them for quite a few years and considered Aro a friend after all.

Still, the situation with Jasper could prove to be tragic for our family if the Volturi refused to listen to our explanations.

I found everyone gathered in the dining room; our meeting place of choice when there were serious issues to be discussed.

"What did you see Alice?" I wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"The Volturi are on their way here Carlisle. Aro, Caius, Demetri, Jane and Alec. It was a spur of the moment decision on Aro's part. It seems as though they were in the area investigating something and decided to come by since they are so close."

"Is there any indication what they are here investigating Alice?"

She shook her head. "Not that I've seen, but we know that my visions aren't perfect or without holes." Smiling wanly she apologized.

"Alice, you have nothing to apologize for. You are such a help in so many ways and we all appreciate everything you do to keep us safe. Now, do you know when they will be arriving?"

She nodded and glanced at me apprehensively, just as the sounds of tires on our gravel drive made their way to all of us.

Pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, I murmured. "I suppose that answers my question."

Minutes later, the whole family, minus Jasper, was assembled in the living room awaiting the arrival of our impromptu guests. The doorbell sounded and I went to answer it.

"Aro, Caius, what a surprise! Won't you come in?"

Aro was the first to speak as they entered and followed me to the living room.

"Thank you Carlisle. Please forgive our having simply dropped in on you without the proper notice, but you can blame my impetuousness. We were so close and it's been long since I have seen you my friend."

"Nonsense Aro, you are always welcome in my home. You need not worry with propriety."

I offered my hand in a traditional greeting and realized my mistake as he gasped and gaped at me, having seen my son in my memories, I knew.

Caius was now watching us with suspicious curiosity clearly on his face as Aro dropped my hand.

"Carlisle, it seems, old friend, that we have much to discuss."

Hanging my head in defeat, I nodded slowly. "Shall we sit?"

They sat in rapt fascination as I explained the origins of my young son and the circumstances surrounding our current situation including Jaspers refusal to take animal blood and his continued hostility towards us.

Aro was looking very intrigued, but it was the interest that I saw reflected in Caius' cruel red eyes that had me worried.

I had no idea what was going through his mind where my small son was concerned, but with Caius, it could never be good.

He was renowned for his cruelty and intolerance of anything outside the laws set thousands of years ago.

"Carlisle, we would see him now."

Aro was making it clear it was not a request, but an order to be complied with.

Nodding reluctantly, I rose from my seat. "If you'll follow me."

Reaching the basement door, I unlocked it and entered, Aro and Caius following.

Jasper was still huddled in the dark corner he'd retreated to after his spanking, his look still murderous as he gazed at me. I didn't think it would take long for him to employ his sharp little tongue, and he didn't disappoint.

"I told you I don't want you here. Get the fuck out before I do as much damage as I can."

His eyes briefly flitted over Aro and Caius before piercing me once again with hatred.

"Son….." Once again he interrupted me.

"I told you not to call me that, you piece of shit. By the way Daddy…." He sneered out in total contempt. "…you'll not be laying another hand on me again without some permanent damage of your own to suffer, you can be sure. I'll take as much of you with me as I can, but one of us will at least bleed if not die."

I tried to ignore the words that were cutting through me like a knife while I introduced Aro and Caius.

"Jasper, this is Aro and Caius Volturi, two of the kings that rule over vampire society. They wanted to meet you."

Jasper eyed them suspiciously. "Toward what purpose?"

Aro stepped forward avidly. "You are unique in our society little one and we would very much like to know you and watch you grow and develop."

Jasper scoffed. "You mean you'd like to study me like some freak experiment? No thanks."

To my utter shock, it was Caius that stepped forward and spoke.

"Not at all young one. I would mentor you if you come to Italy with us. You could maintain a human diet there and learn the Old Ways of proper vampire society."

Continuing my shock, Jasper stood and approached Caius, eyes locked on the vampire King.

"Is it fresh?"

Caius stared down at my young son. "Is what fresh, young one?"

"The blood."

Caius smirked cruelly. "Straight from the source young one."

Jasper smirked back, looking just as cruel and strikingly like the King stood before him.

"I'll go."

Back in my living room with the two kings, I argued fervently.

"Aro, you cannot take my son from us. We just found him and he needs time with his parents and family. He hasn't even gotten used to us!"

Caius scoffed.

"The boy does not wish to stay here Carlisle. He will leave with us just as I told him he could."

I rounded on Caius.

"He is my son and I will not have him leaving here. He will stay here and learn our ways. He will acclimate eventually."

Caius waved a hand arrogantly.

"Aro, talk sense into your old friend. He is not able to deal with the child as the child despises him and his family. He will go with us and I shall mentor him, just as I said. If, when the child grows, he desires to know his family, I will not stand in his way. He will be free to come back here. The decision will be entirely his to make."

Aro turned to me with something like regret in his eyes.

"Carlisle, the young one will leave with us. This is our ruling and not a mere request. Please make him ready for travel as we must leave shortly."

Hanging my head, I nodded.

I could not protest a ruling of the Kings.

My coven would not survive a fight with the Volturi.

We were outmatched by the talent that was present even today. Alec and Jane alone could incapacitate a hundred vampires at a time.

We had no chance and no choice.

Looking at my tearful wife, I nodded at her and she left to pack Jasper's things, Rose and Alice following.

Edward and Emmett looked livid, but they knew all too well that we had no choice but to comply. I could tell that it rankled them though.

I looked to Aro.

"May we visit him on occasion?"

Aro looked to Caius, who smirked and answered. "You may certainly try Carlisle. I won't forbid you. Neither will I force him to receive you should he choose not to. 'Tis probably best to call ahead." Those cruel red eyes met mine in challenge. "I wouldn't want you to waste your time."

Clenching my jaw to stem the flow of words that I longed to give voice, I turned toward the stairs.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go see if they are ready."

I found my wife weeping over a packed suitcase, Alice and Rose trying desperately to console her.

Jasper, I noticed, sat on his bed, dressed to travel, with a disgusted sneer on his face as he watched.

Once again I was struck at the innate cruelty that seemed a part of my son. How could this be? No such inborn cruelty could be found in either me or my wife and yet it seemed to be a natural part of my little son. I simply couldn't fathom it.

Perhaps it was due to his having to fend for himself since birth?

I had to consider that I may never know the answer to that question. I feared that it would never improve but in fact become even worse over his time under Caius' tutelage.

"Jasper, it's time to go son."

He shot me a look of pure loathing, but left the room without comment, head held high in supreme arrogance.

Shaking my head slowly in my regret, I asked Alice and Rose to take Esme to our room. She was inconsolable at the moment and wouldn't be able to handle seeing our son leave with the Volturi, I knew.

I watched on as they all filed from our house and entered the black limousine, Caius' hand conspicuously placed on my willing son's shoulder.

Once again, I was struck by the similarities between the King and my young son.

Caius could be mistaken as his father, easily. Anyone that didn't know the truth would think so.

I noted with great pain in my heart, the fact that my son did not even offer a goodbye or even a glance back, realizing finally that he would not miss us in the least.

The pain was soul deep and I found myself wishing, for the first time in my vampire life, that I could weep real tears to relieve it.

Choking on emotion, I turned and entered our house. I had a wife to console and a life to try to piece back together…...minus my son.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please note the change in the rating of this fic. IT'S NOW RATED M for adult themes and material. There is a lemon clearly marked below because I should have known I couldn't possibly do a rated T Jasper fic even if life depended on it. Review folks and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!**

* * *

Caius Volturi watched on with pride as his nine year old son expertly fenced with his instructor, moving with the innate grace and speed possessed only by those of the vampire race.

The boy had thrived here under his guiding hand and the love that he and his wife, Athenadora showered him with constantly.

Their instant connection upon first meeting was evidence of a deep and natural bond. It had even been confirmed through his brother and fellow King, Marcus, whose gift was seeing the relationship bonds between vampires.

The clattering of a rapier on stone brought Caius out of his reverie and he smirked at the red faced human instructor.

Stepping forward to draw his son's attention, he called out.

"Jasper, come to me my son."

He held his arms wide and Jasper moved to embrace his father.

"Papa, did you see? I disarmed him!"

Looking up at his father with his big grass green eyes, he whispered. "May I drink him now Papa?"

Caressing his son's face, Caius chuckled. "We did have a deal didn't we my beautiful child?"

Smiling, Jasper nodded.

"You said when I could finally disarm him, then his usefulness would be at an end and I could drain him."

"A deal is a deal my lovely son but you must still practice daily with either myself or Demetri."

Jasper nodded earnestly, as only a child can which brought a genuine smile to Caius' face.

Motioning toward the exhausted instructor, he released his son.

"Get to it then."

Caius watched as his small son's fangs descended just before he turned and attacked.

He was lightning quick and the man didn't even see him coming, much less have time to scream.

Caius stepped out into the hall, summoning a guard.

"There is a body in here to be disposed of. See to it." The guard bowed. "Right away Master."

* * *

~o0o~

The group of guards quailed under the newly discovered powers of the ten year old Prince, manufactured fear filling them so thoroughly that they found it difficult to function, much less fight.

Just as they were feeling the fear ease, lethargy struck relentlessly and the group collapsed to their knees, wanting nothing more than to lie down and sleep, if that were possible.

Delighted clapping filled the concentrated silence, breaking Jasper's hold over the guards, as Aro moved forward toward his brother and nephew.

"Remarkable Jasper! Simply remarkable! What a wonder you are turning out to be!

Jasper smiled at his uncle as his father placed an arm around his shoulders in a bracing hug.

* * *

~o0o~

The three Kings and their wives relaxed under the pergola, enjoying the Spring weather as they watched the now eleven year old Prince put his horse through dressage exercises.

Aro turned to his brother.

"He's growing into quite the little Prince under your guidance Caius. The differences are remarkable".

Leaning into her husband, Cia remarked. "Oh I agree whole heartedly! He's quite the little gentleman."

"But Cia, my son is not so little any longer. It seems every other day I have to have the tailors in because he's growing out of everything!" Athenadora remarked with pride and a wide smile.

* * *

~o0o~

"Father, why must I learn this shit?!"

Caius looked on with a smirk as the ink well flew across the room in his thirteen year old's fit of ill temper.

"So that you may express your displeasure without the liberal use of the base words that you are so fond of my son.

In short, so that you may curse and insult more eloquently, as is fitting a Prince."

He was rewarded by a wicked smirk and a nod as his son took out a new ink well, renewing his efforts.

* * *

~o0o~

The two shirtless opponents circled each other, sunlight glinting off of one while the other merely glowed ethereally.

Sleek muscle rippled as the now fifteen year old moved with lethal cat-like grace, observing, patiently waiting for any weakness; ready to strike.

Seeing such an opening, he struck quick as a snake and just as deadly as he pinned his opponent, teeth at his neck for the kill.

Pride filled Caius as Demetri ceded the victory to his son yet again, now one of the most deadly fighters they had ever seen.

* * *

~o0o~

"My son, Aro has requested I speak with you about your many exploits with the fairer sex here in the castle."

Caius grinned wickedly at his handsome son.

Jasper scoffed. "I'm a healthy seventeen year old. What does he expect? Besides, they hound me constantly. I have to shut them up somehow."

His grin was just as wicked as his fathers.

Caius smirked with an evil glint in his eye. "Discretion my son, discretion." He drawled out arrogantly.

Their repartee was interrupted by a knock.

Caius eyed the door in irritation. "Enter!"

The guard bowed low to each of them.

"My King, My Prince, pardon the intrusion, but there is a letter for the Prince."

Caius motioned the guard forward. "Let's have it then."

Jasper took the letter with a sneer at the return address.

Tearing it open, he commented as he read.

"It's from the Cullen's of course. They would like to visit me prior to their move to a place called Forks in the state of Washington. What a ridiculous name for a town."

He mumbled absently, with Caius nodding in agreement.

He continued reading, top lip curling as he did so.

"It seems that all of my siblings…." He sneered out "…are to be attending the local high school there and they are, quote, hoping and praying that I will finally agree to join them there for my final year in school."

"Really, why would I go and waste my time when my education has surpassed, by far, anything that is on offer in an American public high school not to mention most colleges? They may enjoy the monotonous repetition of the high school experience but I harbor no such desires. Besides….." he said, wicked smirk back in place once again "….I have far more amusing pursuits to see to here."

He looked up from the letter at his father.

"And their request to visit, my son? Will you acquiesce this time?"

He surprised Caius by looking thoughtful before answering, as his usual denial of such had always been instant and vehement.

"I don't believe I will Father."

Shrugging one shoulder carelessly he continued.

"I find I still have no desire to see them."

"Very well son. Write your reply and I'll see that it's posted with my outgoing missives later today."

~o0o~

* * *

**Lemon Alert**

He held her hips steady as she bucked and moaned while he fucked her hard and deep, grunting out with his efforts.

"Oh gods Jasperrrr, yes! Yes! Gods, you feel so good! Ahhhhh!"

Furrowing his brow in irritation, he slapped her on her ass, not missing a beat in his punishing pace.

"Shut up damn it." He growled out. "I told you we have to be quiet here."

He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust and she whimpered, nodding.

He reached down, wrapping her voluminous hair around his hand to tug her upright, kissing her viciously, biting and licking as he played with her clit, expertly bringing her to climax as he swallowed her screams.

Feeling her grip his cock, he finally allowed himself to come, filling her with a deep groan against her lips.

Giving her lips one last peck, he pulled out of her and began getting dressed as she pouted at him.

"Are you leaving me so soon Jasper?" She whined.

Pinning her with a serious gaze, he nodded.

"Yes Giana. You have a job to do at the reception desk, remember? The desk just outside that fucking door, that, by the way, doesn't block the sounds of your screams as I've reminded you repeatedly."

He shot her a dark look as he buttoned his dark gray silk shirt, tucking it into his black custom tailored slacks that framed his ass perfectly. Giana just couldn't help it. He was mouth watering…._everywhere_.

She rose from her bed, molding herself to his front as she ran her hands over his firm chest and abs.

"I am sorry, but I just can't help myself, especially when your beautiful cock is pounding into me so deliciously."

She peered up at him through her lashes with a coy smile.

"What's a girl to do?"

Smirking down at her he replied.

"She's to stay fucking quiet if she wants said beautiful cock to ever fuck her again.

Uncle is going to have my balls if one more visitor is shocked into a fit of vapors by the noises coming from this room." He finished with a dark scowl.

Slipping into his black jacket and adjusting his volturi crest, he made to leave, but she stopped him, grabbing a brush and fixing his wildly curling hair.

She pecked him on the lips quickly.

"There. You are once again, perfect."

He smirked. "You're very good for my ego, Giana."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"As if your ego needs bolstering My Prince."

He nodded. "True."

Stepping out of her door and into the reception area, he looked up into the shocked faces of none other than every member of the Cullen coven, also accompanied by another group of gold eyed vampires he wasn't acquainted with, one of which sashayed forward with a sultry look in her gold eyes.

"Well, hello there. My name is Tanya. And you are…..?"

Jasper nearly rolled his eyes when Carlisle stepped forward, a disapproving look firmly affixed to his face.

"He's my seventeen year old son Tanya."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_Stepping out of her door and into the reception area, he looked up into the shocked faces of none other than every member of the Cullen coven, also accompanied by another group of gold eyed vampires he wasn't acquainted with, one of which sashayed forward with a sultry look in her gold eyes. _

_"Well, hello there. My name is Tanya. And you are…..?"_

_Jasper nearly rolled his eyes when Carlisle stepped forward, a disapproving look firmly affixed to his face. _

_"He's my seventeen year old son Tanya."_

* * *

With one long assessing look at him from top to bottom, her eyes widened a bit and she backed up, clearing her throat delicately.

"My apologies Carlisle, Esme. I had no idea he was so…so…." She rolled her hand through the air, searching for the proper words that wouldn't offend her friends.

Smirking, Rosalie decided to help her out. "Grown up perhaps, Tanya?"

Breath rushed out of Tanya in relief. "Yes! Grown up. That's perfect. Thank you Rose."

"Anytime."

Scowling, Jasper swept his gaze over the group, coming to rest finally on Carlisle.

"What are you doing here? I distinctly remember saying in my last missive that I'd rather not have you visit."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes that's true son, and has been true for every request of the last nine years. We decided to take the initiative and simply show up."

Esme was clutching to Carlisle's arm, a desperate, anguished look on her face as she watched her son and husband interact for the first time since their last disastrous day together nine years ago.

She remembered every detail as if it were yesterday.

Her little rebellious son cursing Carlisle and the sounds coming from the basement room as Carlisle spanked their son; his anguished cries and eventual pleas for it to stop.

It all still wrenched at her heart and she'd wondered every day since then if that spanking hadn't happened, would her son have stayed with them, eventually becoming part of the family?

She tried her best not to harbor resentment, especially toward her husband. He was raised, after all, in a very different time. A time where children were chastened physically quite often and for far less than her little son had said and done.

Yet still, that little doubt was always there, eating away at her as the days passed and contact with her son was denied her.

Letting go of Carlisle's arm she walked toward her son cautiously, as if he would bolt at any minute.

Finally standing in front of him, she looked up into his eyes. Eyes that were so like hers as a human. They watched her carefully and she could see conflict swirling through them.

Slowly, she reached a hand up to cup her palm over his cheek, her thumb gently moving to caress. "I have missed you so." She murmured quietly, emotion tightening her voice.

Jasper clenched his eyes closed as her pain, regret and longing flooded him.

It was almost enough to bring him to his knees and he had to concentrate to push it back and shut it out somewhat.

He had no idea what to do with these pure emotions from the woman he had thought he hated all these years.

Perhaps, if he'd been able to feel with his ability back then, he might have given her more of a chance , especially when he felt the deep current of pure love running under the surface of all the pain she felt.

He did the only thing he could think to do. He reached out and took her into his arms and she let out a breath she'd been holding as she cried quietly against him.

Carlisle watched on in quiet amazement as his wife and son embraced literally for the first time.

He wondered how five quietly murmured words could have accomplished so much in so short a time.

Of course, he had no idea about Jasper's ability; no idea that the emotions, more than any words, had moved his reticent son.

The surprised voice of Aro broke through the thick, tense silence and Jasper released Esme, backing away, his gaze cast down in his inner turmoil.

"The Cullen's and the Denali's! What a delightful surprise! No need to ask what brings you to us as you're no doubt here to see our beloved Prince."

Not even noticing the widened eyes of the two covens standing before him, he continued.

"Jasper, have you summoned someone to show them to guest quarters?"

Jasper shook his head.

"No Uncle, I haven't. We were just getting acquainted as they've only just arrived."

Rosalie scoffed while Emmett chuckled.

This raised Aro's curiosity and he discreetly brushed his hand against his nephews, casting a sidelong glance at him and a disapproving frown at his receptionist after doing so.

"I see. Well let us get you all settled then shall we? And then, we shall have a small chat nephew."

Jasper smirked at him and it was so like Caius' smirk that he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Your father has ruined you young one."

Jasper moved back to Giana and asked her to summon a lower guard in fluent Italian as he sat himself on the edge of her desk to wait while Aro engaged most of the group in quiet conversation.

Rosalie and Emmett, however, made their way over to him, Emmett grinning widely.

"So, it seems the little monster is all grown up. That was quite the audio show you put on when we arrived. I thought poor Edward was gonna dissolve into the floor in embarrassment."

Jasper raised a brow at that.

"Isn't he a bit old to be embarrassed by such things?"

Rosalie scoffed and Emmett chuckled.

" Well, you would think so, but he hasn't yet lost that pesky V-card yet so he's pretty skittish towards all things sexual."

This had both of Jasper's brows raised in disbelief.

A quick glance over at the vampire in question had Jasper smirking again.

Edward was scowling at them, hands buried deeply in his pockets.

Jasper looked back at Emmett and grinned widely.

"No shit? That's….well hell, that's pretty damn sad when I think about it. Why hasn't anyone done something? Set him up with that smoking hot strawberry blonde I just met. She seems game."

Emmett laughed. "Oh, Tanya? She's been after him for more years than you've been alive but he won't touch her. Pisses her off too."

Jasper shook his head as this was a concept that he simply couldn't understand.

He looked between Emmett and Rosalie.

"Perhaps her stature is displeasing to him? Maybe he's into something a little more manly, if you know what I mean?"

Emmett's laugh was so loud, they drew the attention of the whole crowd, and Edward was now glaring at them murderously.

Rosalie patted Emmett's arm to try and calm him. "Perhaps we should change the subject?"

Jasper merely shrugged and looked toward his Uncle and Carlisle who were now approaching him accompanied by a vampire who looked to be of Spanish decent.

Aro made the introduction.

"Jasper, this is Eleazar of the Denali Coven. His talent is to identify the talents in other vampires and the potential talents in some humans. He wanted to meet you. Eleazar, this is our beloved Prince, son of Caius."

He shot an apologetic look at Carlisle so saying and Carlisle gave him a small nod in acceptance.

Eleazar bowed. "My Prince. It is an honor to meet you."

Jasper tipped his head regally in acknowledgement. "I am happy to make your acquaintance Eleazar."

Jasper noticed that Eleazar had an expression on his face that could be described as awestruck and raised his brows in a questioning manner at the man.

"Forgive me My Prince, but you are the most powerful empath that I have ever encountered! I wonder, are you able to manipulate whole groups?"

Jasper forewent answering, instead choosing to demonstrate as he sent out mirth to those still milling about, causing inexplicable laughter to sweep the room.

He pulled the emotions back and looked at Eleazar with a brow cocked.

"Remarkable! Am I correct to assume that you can also feel the emotions from those around you?"

Jasper nodded.

"I can. I try to block most of it though as it would be overwhelming if I didn't. It took me a good while to master the blocking but I got it eventually. There are still instances where very strong emotion will affect me, but again I can block with the proper amount of effort."

He noticed that Carlisle was nodding while staring down at the floor before abruptly moving to lock his gaze with his son's.

"That's what happened earlier with your mother isn't it?"

Instead of answering, Jasper furrowed his brow and looked away, not yet comfortable with speaking about what he had felt from her and his reaction to it.

He was rescued from further discussion by the lower guard's arrival and deep bow.

"My Prince, the rooms are ready for your guests if you would like for me to escort them?"

Jasper stood. "Yes, please do so."

Turning to the group at large he raised his voice just enough to get their attention.

"If you'll all please follow the guard, he will show you to your rooms. I will see you later this evening for a formal reception. Until then, I bid you a pleasant afternoon."

Giving a shallow bow, he made a hasty retreat to his rooms in the royal wing of the castle, breathing a sigh of relief when he was safely behind his door.

Feeling a desperate need for an outlet, Jasper sought out Felix, knocking lightly on his door.

"My Prince." He said, bowing.

Jasper almost growled in frustration.

"Cut the formal shit Felix. I need a spar. You up for it?"

Closing his door behind him, Felix fell into step beside Jasper. "You know I am."

Sensing his Prince's dark mood, he said nothing more as they made their way to the training chamber and stripped down to pants only.

They didn't circle each other for long, Jasper choosing to be the aggressor.

He needed the physical exertion, the contact, and yes, if he was honest with himself, the pain.

The problem with being essentially a hybrid was that he bled when injured whereas his vampire counterparts did not.

So even though they took as much, if not more punishment, they looked fine while he looked, well, injured.

It would take him a good feeding and a day to recuperate fully which only served to annoy him further today for some reason.

He thought he had come to terms with that aspect of himself years ago.

Perhaps the impromptu visit of his biological parents had something to do with all these dark feelings; feelings that he had chosen to push away in lieu of dealing with them.

All of this self reflection and inattention cost him dearly when Felix was able to get a hold on his arm and flip him, wrenching his shoulder viciously, drawing a pained gasp from him as he lay there on the stone floor.

"Oh shit Jasper! What have I done? Where does it hurt?"

"Shoulder." He ground out through gritted teeth. "I can't move my arm."

Felix jumped up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get your Father."

Rushing to the royal wing, Felix tried Aro's study first and made the right guess as all three Kings were there along with Carlisle and Eleazar.

They all looked at him in alarm when they saw his state.

He bowed hastily. "Forgive my intrusion Masters, but the Prince is injured and requires assistance."

Caius shot up from his seat a second before Carlisle.

"Where is he Felix?"

"He's in the training chamber Master."

They made their way as a group, and found Jasper lying there, still with eyes shut tightly against the pain.

Taking one look at his son, Caius ordered Felix to bring a human and Felix hurried off.

Carlisle looked to Aro, a question in his eyes.

"Whenever he is injured, he requires a fresh feed to heal more quickly from it."

Jasper gasped as his Father felt his shoulder, gently moving his arm as he assessed the damage.

Kneeling on the opposite side of Jasper, Carlisle caught Caius' eye. "May I?" He asked, gesturing toward Jasper's injury.

Jasper's eyes shot open and he growled out. "No. Don't touch me."

Carlisle backed off, hands held up in surrender.

"Alright son, I won't. Don't worry. I simply thought to help assess your injury."

Jasper pierced him with a cold gaze. "I swore that you'd never touch me again nine years ago and I meant it."

Nodding in regret, Carlisle stood and moved off to the side just as Felix dragged in a terrified human man who was mumbling questions frantically.

Carlisle closed his eyes briefly as the man was brought to his son, who stood with the help of Caius, carefully supporting his arm against his body.

Felix held the man from behind, locking his arms in place so he couldn't hurt Jasper further in his struggles as Jasper leaned forward sinking descended fangs into the mans neck, drinking deeply.

When he had finished, Caius rounded on Felix.

"What happened?"

Jasper answered instead. "Father, it's not Felix' fault. I asked him to spar with me and was not fully focused on the match. I was distracted. It was fully my fault. If I had been focused he wouldn't have gotten hold on my arm and even if he had, I would have been able to escape the hold without injury."

Caius gave a sharp nod.

"Very well. You will require rest for the arm for at least two days and you will be unable to attend the reception this evening."

Seeing his son about to protest, he held up a hand.

"You know that I don't often insist on things my son, but on this, I insist. You need rest to heal quickly, now that you've had fresh blood.'

Jasper nodded. "You're right of course. Thank you Father. I'll take my leave now, if you'll excuse me?"

Caius nodded and Jasper made his way back to his rooms, lying down when he got there.

Intending to close his eyes for just a few moments, he drifted off to a deep sleep that lasted the night.

Later that night at the reception, Esme had finally gathered the courage to approach Caius and Athenadora, her son's parents for the past nine years.

She had agonized over her decision to speak with them, but that hug from her son earlier that afternoon had steeled her resolve.

"My King, My Queen, may I speak privately with you both when it's convenient?"

Dora answered for both.

"Of course Esme. I assume this is about Jasper?"

Esme nodded. "Yes it is.

Caius offered both women an arm. "No time like the present then. Shall we?"

Leading them to a private room just off of the main hall, Caius seated both ladies and then himself, looking to Esme expectantly once settled.

She began hesitantly.

"I am seeking your help in convincing Jasper to come with us when we leave here for our new home in Forks. I realize that it's probably asking a lot from you as I know that your love for him is deep and genuine but I've never really gotten a chance to know the child I nurtured in my body and gave birth to.

I had to go through losing him twice and I can't explain how painful that was, but I'm not trying to make you feel guilty.

I am so grateful that he has had your love and care these past years, words can never express.

But I would like a chance to get to know him before he is completely through growing and maturing; just a little piece for myself."

She met their gazes earnestly.

"I'm not even asking on behalf of my husband and that's why he's not here. He knew nothing of my plans of speaking to you. I want this, more than anything in this world."

Caius sat deeply into his chair, regal fingers tapping the arm rhythmically.

"You are aware that I will not force him to do anything or go anywhere he does not wish to.

I swore to him that I would not force him to maintain a relationship with you and your husband when he came here and I have always kept my word to him about this subject and many others.

I will not jeopardize that. This decision is solely his to make, and I'm sorry Esme, but I will not participate in any attempt to influence him toward one decision over another."

Shame shot through her as she realized that was exactly what she was hoping he would do for her and she felt the need to apologize.

"I owe you both an apology. I'm very ashamed to admit that I was trying to get you to influence Jasper and that was very wrong for me to do, but I had to try.

I've never really been a selfish person, but I find myself feeling very selfish where he is concerned at the moment."

She looked at them both with a wan smile.

"I will speak to him, and, you're right, it will be entirely his decision. That's all I can do."

**A/N: So, some insight into what some of the characters are thinking and feeling and some set up for the future. Your thoughts are always welcome via reviews. I try to answer questions when it won't ruin future plot so feel free to ask. Story is very young yet so stick with me it's gonna be a bit of a roller coaster. Some surprises for everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Adult material in this chapter. It's a bit divided up so it's difficult to mark it out for you. I apologize to anyone that prefers to skip the lemons.**

* * *

The next day saw Jasper up early, showered, dressed and ready. Ready for what was the question. He hated being injured. It rarely happened because he made sure to always be one step ahead of any opponent and yeah, he was that good.

He wasn't into false modesty.

However, on the rare occasion that he did sustain injury, it was an absolute bitch.

It pissed him off to no end to have to baby any part of himself, not to mention drove him to distraction just sitting around waiting for it to heal.

Thank the gods that he healed lightning fast compared to humans, but still, just the fact that he could be injured whereas a full vampire couldn't had him once again clenching his jaw in frustration.

Sighing, he got up and left his rooms. Would his Father be pissed at him? Probably. But they were so alike in personality that he would also understand his need to seek out a distraction from his boredom.

Jasper smirked. He'd make his way to the common room. Someone would always find him there, he was sure. They always did.

Settling himself on the sofa, he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. just for background noise. He really hated the T.V. It was all mindless shit as far as he was concerned.

Closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the sofa, he settled in to wait. He wouldn't have long.

* * *

Tanya was on a mission of sorts.

Ever since hearing what she, and all the others in the reception area, heard yesterday, she couldn't get the beyond-handsome Prince out of her head and it was making her crazy.

She wanted him.

Without doubt.

He was simply too delicious to pass up, Carlisle and Esme's son or no.

She would just try to be discreet about it.

She was sure that he would be receptive, unlike his pseudo sibling Edward.

He was quite obviously experienced and just the thought of him having his way with her made her shiver in anticipation.

Seeing one of the lower guards just ahead she called to him.

"Excuse me? Could you please tell me where I may find the Prince? I need to speak with him."

The guard had the nerve to smirk, but she chose to ignore it as he answered.

"You will most likely find him in the Elite Guards common room this time of day. If not there, you might try the stables. He likes an early morning ride most days."

So saying, the guard walked off chuckling to himself, and she almost felt insulted. Not enough to deter her, but still….. Oh who was she kidding? She was no blushing virgin.

Shrugging, she turned and began her trek to the common room.

* * *

He heard the distinct click, click of stiletto heels and grinned to himself as his eyes opened slowly and focused on the statuesque strawberry blonde entering the common room.

He held out one hand to her in invitation and she smiled at him coyly, swaying her lovely hips as she approached and took it, straddling his lap.

Reaching up, he buried his hand in her hair at the back of her head and pulled her down to his mouth for a burning kiss; nipping, sucking, tongues tangling.

Sliding one hand up her silky thigh and under her skirt, he encountered her bare center and chuckled darkly against her lips.

"Someone came prepared."

He felt her nod. "Always." She whispered.

She moaned lowly as he plunged two fingers into her slick heat, massaging and pressing on her g-spot as his thumb circled her clit.

"You're gonna come before I fuck you, you hear me?"

He kissed her roughly while relentlessly fucking her with his fingers, hitting her g-spot on every stroke in.

It didn't take long and she was panting and moaning loudly, her orgasm building rapidly.

He gave her a little shot of lust and growled out "Come now!" while pressing that spot inside her and she screamed out his name, throwing her head back while her inner muscles pulsed tightly around his fingers.

Pulling her mouth back to him he kissed her as she worked on freeing his cock from his pants.

Once she had him free, she looked at her prize and moaned at the size and sheer beauty of him. She couldn't wait to have him inside her.

Grasping his shoulders, she positioned herself over him and sank down, taking him in as deeply as she could with a gasp at the feeling of being filled by him. He was big and she honestly couldn't remember ever feeling like this before.

Grasping her hips and bracing his feet on the floor solidly, he stared into her eyes.

"Get ready for a ride my dear."

He began to thrust up into her as she rolled her hips, meeting each thrust with her own effort; perfectly synced together.

It was mind blowing to Tanya and she panted and whined through his mastery of the art.

For he was a master of this art of fucking, she was now sure.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Carlisle was on a mission of his own.

This distance between he and his son had to stop.

His son was old enough to be reasoned with, surely. They simply needed to talk things out.

His problem now was finding him.

He had already gone to his son's rooms and he was no where to be found.

He made up his mind that he would ask the next guard that he happened across and he was in luck on the next turn he made in the halls.

"Excuse me? Could you perhaps tell me where I might find the Prince? I need to speak with him."

Carlisle was a bit taken aback by the look of amusement that flashed across the guards face momentarily, and wondered at it's cause.

Shrugging his curiosity off, he waited on the guards answer.

"He can usually be found this time of day in the Elite Guards common room or out at the stables sir."

After getting specific directions, Carlisle thanked the guard and turned to make his way to check the common room first as it was closest.

Squaring his shoulders and straightening his spine in determination before making the last turn, he swore to himself that he would have this distance resolved this day.

It was past time that he and his son finally 'had it out' about their past and what he considered to be unwarranted hostility on his son's part.

As he drew closer to his destination, however, he could hear disturbing noises coming from within and clenched his jaw at the thought of how promiscuous his son seemed to be.

First, what they had heard going on between his son and the receptionist and now this.

He was only seventeen for God's sake!

Carlisle was determined to bring his son back into line.

Someone obviously had to for it was clear to him that Caius had let him run rampant.

It was shameful and had to stop.

What he saw when he marched into the common room shocked him to his core.

Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven and his old friend of countless years was straddled over his young son's lap, shirt and bra open, moaning with her eyes shut as she slowly rose and fell in an obvious rhythm as his son groaned and thrust up into her while sucking on her left nipple.

His reaction was outraged and immediate. "Tanya! How could you?!"

Her eyes shot open and she gasped, immediately trying to cover her chest.

Jasper groaned in frustration, as he had been very close to orgasm and wouldn't mind finishing, thanks very much.

Rolling his eyes, he took hold of Tanya's hips and gave her a hard thrust, just to piss off the vampire standing in the doorway.

"Come back later, I'm almost done here."

He said lazily, punctuating his meaning with another thrust.

He had to smirk when his partner moaned at that last thrust, despite her apparent mortification.

Yes, that's how good he is.

He kept going and watched in satisfaction as her eyes slid halfway closed while her mouth dropped open, once again emitting pants and moans; totally lost to the sensation of his fucking.

"TANYA! GET OFF OF MY MINOR SON NOW!"

Jasper clenched his jaw as her eyes snapped open once again and she scrambled off of his lap, hastily fixing her clothes and rushing from the room.

Grinding his teeth in his rising anger, he tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned up shooting a look of pure contempt at the blond vampire still stood in the doorway.

"Alright Daddy" he sneered "You have my undivided attention. Now, what the fuck do you want?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_"Alright Daddy" he sneered "You have my undivided attention. Now, what the fuck do you want?"_

* * *

Carlisle moved into the room to face his son.

"Jasper, this behavior has to stop. You're using these women for your base pleasure and it's not a proper way to treat them, nor is it respectful to yourself."

Jasper plastered a supremely arrogant smirk on his face and answered.

"I don't hear them complaining and as far as respecting myself goes, I respect the hell outta myself. It took practice to reach my level of mastery, but reach it I have. You can ask anyone I've been with."

He watched anger flare in Carlisle's eyes with not a little bit of satisfaction. He found needling the vampire to be a very fun sport indeed, especially since he interrupted his real fun.

"You are out of control. I don't know why Caius has let you get to the point that you have but it stops now. I will be calling for a meeting with the Kings to speak about your deplorable actions and any possible resolutions, you can be sure."

Jasper jumped up from the couch and got right in Carlisle's face.

"What gives you the right to think that you have any say in my life? Because you don't! Caius is my Father in every way that matters! He always will be! I love him as my Father and he has raised me well! Better than you ever would have! At least he never laid a hand on me!"

Sighing, Carlisle turned his head away and nodded.

"So we come to the crux of the matter at last. You still hate me for spanking you one time?"

He looked back into his son's supremely hostile eyes.

"I am certain it would have been the first of many had I stayed. Can you really deny that? Never mind, because I know that you can't, despite what you may say today. If you're willing to beat me once, you're willing to do it again. But I'm here to tell you that you'll never lay another hand on me nor will you have a say in my life. My FATHER will see to that. He has promised me and he always keeps his word."

Carlisle nodded, head down and hands on his hips.

He looked up locking his gaze with his son's grassy green one.

"We'll see son."

With that, he took his leave, heading straight to the royal wing. It was past time to speak to the Kings.

He found them in the Royal common room, located just outside their private studies. He knocked lightly after having been announced by their receptionist.

It was Aro that bid him entry.

"Ah Carlisle, what can we do for you this morning? Is everything alright? You look out of sorts if you don't mind my saying."

Carlisle approached a chair and gestured to it. "May I?"

"Oh my, where are my manners this morning? Yes, of course, please be seated! Now, what can I do for you?"

Carlisle looked around at each of them and noticed that Caius was watching him closely, a knowing look in his red eyes.

"I am here to discuss Jasper. He is out of control and promiscuous beyond reason. This morning, I found him in the guards common room in the act of coupling with Tanya of the Denali coven.

And yesterday, when we arrived, he was very obviously coupling with the receptionist Giana in her private quarters. We all heard it upon our arrival."

He looked to Aro, who was nodding slowly as he spoke.

"It is most shameful and he must be brought to heel. He's only seventeen and has obviously been allowed to run rampant."

Caius had heard enough and rose from his chair to loom over Carlisle.

"You know nothing about how my wife and I have raised him and I consider your words a personal insult. He has healthy appetites, yes. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I'll admit that he could have better judgement when it comes to discretion, but that is the only problem we have ever had with him in all of the years he's been with us."

Aro decided to step in before Caius really lost his temper and challenged Carlisle to a fight. Things would really get out of hand if that happened.

"Caius, brother, please let us speak about these things civilly."

He gestured to Caius' chair as he met his eyes with a silent plea.

Caius scoffed in disgust while shooting a look of loathing at Carlisle and then took his seat once again, draping himself in it nonchalantly while curling his lip in contempt at the whole situation.

Aro sat forward, addressing Carlisle.

"I assume, since you came to us that you have given this issue some thought."

Upon Carlisle's nod, he continued. "What solutions, if any, do you suggest then?"

"I would like for you to order him to go to Forks with our family until he reaches his legal maturity of eighteen. That will be for just under a year and certainly won't hurt him any."

Before he could say anything else, Caius shot to his feet once again.

"Absolutely not! I promised him when he first came here that he would never be made to return to your family and I mean to keep that promise. I will not break my word to him. He would never trust me again if I did and I love him too much to do that to him or to see him forced into a situation that he does not want."

He turned and pinned Carlisle with an icy red gaze.

"You tried forcing him nine years ago and look what happened then? It was quite the success wasn't it?"

Retaking his seat, he waited for someone else to speak. Aro took the initiative.

"Caius, I have been trying to address his promiscuity and lack of discretion with you for some time now. I know you don't want to see it, but it has become a problem brother. I don't mind that he engages regularly in the carnal pleasures, but he must learn to curb himself when it comes to proper decorum. It's almost as though he's proud of his conquests and doesn't mind flaunting them in the least."

He eyed Caius, waiting for his reaction and sighed when it came in the form of a wicked smirk.

"I see your point about his lack of discretion and I'm willing to strongly stress our displeasure with his choices of location, but otherwise I don't see why he shouldn't be proud of his conquests as you phrased it. He's a virile male, just entering a prime time of his life. And it isn't as though his partners aren't willing. They seek him out, not the other way around. There is nothing wrong with any of that.

No, I am willing to address the only thing identified as a problem, but that is all.

I refuse to have him ordered to go anywhere. He is my son. He is a Prince of Volterra. This is his home and this is where he shall stay unless he chooses otherwise."

* * *

Bella sighed as she slapped yet another mosquito. She was going to be eaten alive at this rate. Digging around in the supply bag that Charlie had brought, she called out to him.

"Dad, where's the bug repellent? Is it in the bag? Because if it is, I can't find it!"

She jumped as he answered, just behind her.

"It's right here Bells."

She spun around with her hand over her speeding heart.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Warn a girl before sneaking up."

Charlie rolled his eyes and tossed her the can, just before remembering what a lousy catch she is.

Sure enough, she caught it. With her forehead, as she dove for it.

"Oh god Bells, sorry about that honey. I forgot you can't catch worth crap."

She just nodded as she rubbed the red mark.

"It's okay. I'm pretty used to it."

She held up the can and waggled it with a small smile. "Thanks."

Charlie merely nodded and headed back out to the boat for more fishing.

After spraying herself liberally with the repellent, she decided to take a walk in the woods. It was better than hanging around the camp.

She rolled her eyes when she thought about being here in the first place.

This was Charlie's idea of Father/Daughter summer visitation time but it had always been like this with him.

He was a man set in his ways and would never change, she was convinced.

She shrugged mentally as she walked along the path.

She may as well get used to his ways because she had pretty much made up her mind that she was moving in with him come the fall.

Her mother needed time with Phil, her new baseball playing husband, and she couldn't spend time with him if she had to stay home because her daughter was there.

So Bella had decided to eliminate that obstacle by moving in with Charlie until she could finally graduate next year and leave for college.

Coming out of her thoughts, she looked at her surroundings.

Giant redwood trees dominated the landscape.

It was really beautiful if you were into those sorts of things, but if she were to be honest, she preferred the dry desert landscape she was used to in Arizona.

She continued on down the trail but the further she went, the more she felt that she was being followed. She stopped and listened but there was nothing that she could place as being out of the ordinary, so she continued on.

She spotted a beautiful bird at one point and twisted around to follow it's slow flight.

In doing so though, her foot caught in some roots and didn't twist with her and she fell with a gasp of pain, clutching her ankle.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself.

God, would this vacation never end?

And what made Charlie think that anything nature related was a good idea for her?

She froze as she heard the sharp crack of a good sized twig snapping very close by, her heart picking up speed.

Jesus, what now? It would be just her luck to wind up as lunch plus snacks for some hairy creature.

She scoffed at her cynicism.

"Come on out, you may as well. Have a bite and save the rest for later." She mumbled away in her sarcasm and anger at the situation.

Little did she know, there was someone listening very carefully and he was very intrigued by this pretty girl.

He had never felt these strange feelings in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't sure what to make of things. They were strange yet they made him feel good too and he wanted to get closer to her.

He inched his way to her carefully so as not to scare her.

He knew that he scared most of the people he approached, but then again, most people that he approached….no, make that all people that he approached wound up as his dinner.

Or at least their blood did.

But he found that he didn't want that to happen to this girl. He wanted to talk to her.

And so he kept going until he was standing just feet from her, partially hidden by a tree.

He hesitated for it had been a very long time since he had spoken to anyone.

He felt his heart clench as he remembered the day those people had caught and taken his brother from him. He had been very small, but he listened to his brother and hadn't interfered.

They had agreed that if one of them was ever caught, that the other would remain hidden, and go on living their life.

He did that. But he missed his brother terribly. And he was terribly lonely. So he moved from his hiding place and spoke quietly.

"Hello."

She gasped and spun in his direction from where she sat, eyes wide with fright.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you camping around here?"

Bella studied the teen boy carefully.

He looked to be around her age and his clothes were sort of ill fitting and a bit dirty but under all that, he was breathtaking, with grass green eyes and the blondest hair she'd ever seen, long and unkept as it was.

He looked down shyly and then back up at her, wringing his hands together a bit nervously.

"Well, my brother always just called me brother and that's what I called him too."

He shrugged. "That's all I know."

He cocked his head and looked at her ankle that she was rubbing. "Are you hurt?"

She nodded. "I twisted it on some roots. I should have known better than to go walking out here alone, but I was bored in the camp and I hate to fish, so….." She trailed off with a shrug.

She studied his mannerisms a little more and decided to offer him a seat so they could talk.

Patting the ground near her she smiled.

"Want to sit a while and keep me company? I'm sure my Dad will come looking for me soon, but until then I'd rather not be alone."

Crouching down, he moved cautiously to where she had patted and sat, returning her smile with a shy one of his own.

"Okay. I'll keep you company until I hear your Dad. Then I have to leave."

She grinned at him. "It's a deal."

She stuck her hand out to shake and he looked at it strangely then back at her.

She wiggled it a bit. "Come on, don't leave me hanging. You shake hands on deals and we made one."

Reaching out carefully, he took her hand and they both felt a pleasant surge at the contact.

He gasped and so did she as she gave his hand a small shake and let go.

She watched him as he gazed at his hand for just a moment, a look of wonder on his face before the most beautiful smile bloomed in it's place and he met her eyes.

Her breath hitched and she was sure that no one else on this earth would ever match his innate beauty, dirt and all.

They spoke for almost two hours about nothing at all really, neither going into details on their lives, just simply speaking until he cocked his head and told her that her Dad was on his way down the trail and that he had to leave.

She turned to look up the trail to see if she could see Charlie and when she turned back he was simply gone.

She felt a deep sense of loss then that she couldn't explain.

Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of feeling such things after one afternoon together, she pushed the feeling down deep, telling herself to forget about the strange green eyed blond boy in the woods.

She wouldn't see him again for the rest of her time there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will shed light on why Jasper is the way he is and also why he reacted so violently to being captured and held as a child and his continued resentment in the present day. Comments and questions are always welcome via reviews. Happy reading.**

* * *

Jasper sighed as he heard footsteps approaching the common room.

Who would it be this time? He supposed it was his fault for not moving to a more private location, but still.

He watched as Emmett and Rosalie came into the room and sat across from him, both looking at him with something close to sympathy.

This was new to him as there was never anything in his life here in Volterra that warranted anything close to sympathy.

He opened himself to his ability just a bit and sure enough, that's what they were feeling.

He cocked a brow at them in silent question and they got the message.

"How are you? We heard about your little face off with Carlisle and wanted to make sure that you're okay. Things like that are never pleasant."

He smirked. "I'm fine. Not sure how he is and couldn't care less really. He has no right to interfere with anything I do, so what he thinks doesn't matter to me in the least."

They both nodded but he noticed Rosalie looking at him intensely and sensed curiosity coming from her.

He motioned with his hand for her to get on with what she wanted to ask or say.

Leaning forward a bit she spoke. "He's not a bad guy you know."

He rolled his eyes and she held up a hand.

"I'm serious Jasper. He's a very good person and I don't really understand why you feel the way you feel towards him. You've been hostile since the day we found you and took you to our home and you've never let up since then. Feelings like that can hardly be explained by the situation as it was or as it is now. So what gives? There has to be more to it; something we all missed."

He felt his heart speed up just a bit and struggled to control it. He couldn't give away his secret and he knew that the keen hearing of a vampire would detect his speeding heart.

His eyes flashed to Rosalie and he knew he was too late in stemming his reaction.

Her eyes were narrowed on him and the look on her face was calculating.

Rising to his feet, he made to leave the room but her voice stopped him.

"I hit a nerve didn't I Jasper? You have a secret and judging by how many years you've kept it, it's a doozy. But know this; such things have a way of finding their way into the light sooner or later and sometimes it's best to come clean before that happens."

He turned on her, eyes flashing with anger.

"You know nothing of my situation. You may think you do, or think you know something about me but you don't and you never will."

Turning, he left the room, fists clenched in anger.

He would never give up his precious secret.

He had kept it for years now, even in the dead of night when his heart ached so badly he wanted to scream out with the loneliness, the sheer emptiness he felt inside where once, there had been another.

His brother. His twin.

They had ripped them apart and kept them apart and he would never forgive them for that.

He gasped out a sob and had to lean against the wall in the middle of the hallway, so great was the pain that swept through him.

Pain that he had pushed so deep down that he had forgotten how all-encompassing it was.

He fell to a heap, wrenching sobs tearing from him.

He simply couldn't hold it in any longer and he found himself losing all hold on his ability too.

Pain, sorrow and loneliness swept through the level of the castle he was on and all who felt it dropped to their knees under the weight of it, most clutching their chests at the awful feeling.

Rosalie and Emmett stumbled their way from the common room, holding to the wall to make their way.

They didn't have far to go as they saw Jasper crumpled in the hallway, head down and sobbing.

Making her way to him, Rosalie grabbed him in an embrace and rocked him, running her fingers through his beautiful blond hair.

"Let it out Jasper. My god, whatever it is, let it out. If you weren't vampire, this would be killing you. You can't go on like this. So many years you've kept this inside you. Let us help you."

Her words finally penetrated his pain and he fairly exploded in a rage so great it was breathtaking.

His head snapped up and his eyes were blazing with pent-up anger and hate.

"Help me?! You? One of the ones that captured and kept me against my will?! You want to help me?!" He screamed out ending in a bitter laugh followed by a stifled sob.

"You and your family" he spat out bitterly "You were the cause of all this pain. You can do nothing for me!"

He got up and ran then, almost blindly, shoving those who had come to see the cause of such a disturbance, out of his way.

He just wanted to gain the security and solitude of his rooms and try to put himself back together again so he could go on.

* * *

All three Kings, their wives, Carlisle and Esme watched on as Jasper screamed and sobbed at Rosalie as she tried desperately to help him.

All were puzzled greatly by his words and shocked speechless at the state he was in, Caius and Athenadora most of all.

None had ever had a clue that he harbored such pain and anguish and were even more clueless as to what the cause could possibly be.

Athenadora made to follow him and Caius stopped her.

"No Dora. Let him be for a time and then we'll go to him. He needs time to himself."

She gave him a doubtful and worried look and he cupped her cheek.

"Please trust me on this. If there's one thing I know, it's that he wants to be alone right now until he gets himself back under control. It's then that you may go to your son. But not yet my Love."

She nodded and moved into his arms, laying her head on his chest.

"He looked so broken Caius. I'm afraid for him and I just want to hold him and make it better like we used to when he was small."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I know beloved, but he's much older now and we can't fix everything. He must deal with this for a time on his own, when he's most vulnerable and then we may support and console him."

* * *

Carlisle and Esme stood to the side, still frozen in their shock at the accusations they had heard from him.

How in the world were they responsible for his pain? They hadn't a clue.

Carlisle knew one thing. He had to talk to Rose and Emmett and find out what happened and exactly what was said to cause such a sudden and almost violent reaction in his son.

It was eerily reminiscent of how he had reacted when they had first captured him and he had to know why.

Taking Esme's hand he tugged her along to catch up to Rose and Emmett.

He found them sitting on the sofa in the common room of their family suite.

Taking a seat opposite them, he leaned forward, elbows on knees and looked at them both. "What happened?"

Rose, still looking shocked, began.

"After hearing about your little face off with him this morning, we, well really I, wanted to see how he was handling things, so we went to find him.

I asked him how he was and he was very nonchalant about the whole thing, saying that you had no say in his life and that he couldn't care less about your opinion, you know, the standard for him where you're concerned."

Carlisle nodded and she continued.

"Well, then I told him that you aren't a bad guy, that you're a very good person and I just couldn't understand his feelings toward you.

I said that there has to be more to it, something that he's not telling us and a curious thing happened."

Carlisle's head snapped up to meet her gaze then, his eyes narrowed in anticipation.

"His heart sped up and I could see him trying to calm down, probably so I wouldn't notice, but his eyes met mine and he knew that I had.

He got up then without answering but before he was able to leave, I confronted him on having a secret.

A big secret if he's kept it all these years and he got very upset, saying that I didn't know anything about him and never would and then he walked out. The rest, you witnessed yourself."

Carlisle sat back, his mind whirling through what his son could possibly be hiding.

What could a small child possibly have as a secret that would be so painful and devastating to him even to this day, nine years later?

He gave voice to his thoughts.

"What could an eight year old child possibly have as a secret that he would maintain it for all of these years? What could he find so painful, even now?"

He looked up when Edward entered the room and both he and his wife gasped at the words he uttered.

"A sibling."

Carlisle felt as though there was a lead weight on his chest and Esme's eyes were wide, her hand held over her open mouth.

"Did you see a sibling in his thoughts Edward?" He asked, the tension in his voice apparent, even to him.

"I got the barest of flashes, just bits and pieces really, but it was difficult to distinguish and I thought perhaps he was merely thinking of himself as a child. I'm still not one hundred percent sure. I could very well be mistaken. I didn't get any clear thoughts.

He's very good at keeping his thoughts deeper than surface level and only thinking mundane thoughts on the surface. Probably a habit by now with all the little samples that Aro grabs whenever he has a chance."

Carlisle looked at his wife.

"Es, I know that his birth isn't all that clear to you, but is there anything at all that you may remember that could be relevant? Maybe something that you thought didn't make sense and dismissed but would now make sense in light of this information?"

She was shaking her head while he was speaking.

"Really not Carlisle. I remember so much pain. I remember relief when he finally emerged. I remember pulling him up to my chest and hugging him there and then I remember him biting my breast and the burn beginning. I don't even remember him leaving my arms."

Carlisle ran both hands through his hair. "We must know for sure and there's only one who knows. We must speak to him and get him to talk once and for all."

* * *

Caius watched as Carlisle took his wife's hand and hurried after his pseudo daughter.

He knew the man was after information after witnessing his son's breakdown and that it wouldn't be long, knowing Carlisle as he did, until the man came seeking answers from his distressed son.

Caius was determined to protect his son, especially from those he considered to have caused the upset.

Spying Felix, he called the guard to him.

Felix bowed deeply. "Master."

Caius wasted no time on pleasantries.

"I want two guards set at the head of the hall outside the Prince's chambers. Do you understand? Not just at his doors, but at the hall entry way. I don't want anyone to get close enough to be heard by my son. No one is to disturb him unless he or I say otherwise."

Bowing, Felix turned smartly and set about following his orders.

* * *

Upon arriving in the royal wing, it was apparent to Carlisle that his visit had been anticipated and thus thwarted by four guards; two stationed at the very beginning of the hall and two in front of his son's doors.

He approached anyway.

"I need to speak to the Prince. I am his biological father."

The guard remained stoic.

"I am under strict orders that no one is to pass except on the orders of King Caius or the Prince himself."

Carlisle nodded, knowing that would be the case, but at least he'd tried.

Turning, he decided to wait it out. His son would not remain in his rooms forever, he knew. There would be ample opportunity to speak with him. He just had to be patient.

* * *

Inside Jasper's rooms, he paced as he tried to bring his gift back under control, breathing rhythmically and concentrating fiercely.

He found his pace slowing as he felt calm return once again and sighed out in relief; his temporary crisis over.

Now he needed to think on his situation.

The old wounds from years past were now very much on the surface; something he was now old enough to face, he felt.

He still would not give up his secret, but maybe there was now more he could do?

Trepidation filled him as he thought of leaving Volterra and spending any amount of time with the Cullen's.

Could he, in good conscience, wait any longer to seek out his twin?

After all, it was only about a year until the world at large would consider him a legal adult, and then he could go without having Carlisle Cullen on his back.

But he found that, now that this opportunity had presented itself where he could find him sooner, without anyone the wiser, he was compelled to take it.

He had looked on the maps and the town of Forks was relatively close to where he had been captured.

Well, close for a vampire anyway. He could run there every few days to search without arousing suspicion, he was sure.

He remembered where their cave was. He was sure he could find it, and hopefully with it, his brother.

The pain and anger flared anew at his thoughts of his brother and he breathed through it gaining control once again, more quickly this time.

Sitting on his bed, he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

Now the difficult part; he had to tell his parents.

He hoped they would understand, for he knew that he wouldn't be able to give much of an explanation without giving up his secret and he couldn't do that without first speaking to his brother.

It was up to his brother, after all, whether he wanted to be known or not. His brother, for all he knew, might be perfectly happy where he was and if that was the case, he didn't want to be responsible for ruining that.

He knew that once the Cullen's knew about him, they wouldn't leave him alone, especially if he was still considered a minor.

He would have to be very careful and make sure he wasn't ever followed during his searches. He also knew to guard his thoughts carefully around Edward Cullen, the mind reader, but he'd mastered his thought processes over his years around his Uncle so he thought he could handle that part.

Now resolved in his decision, he rose from his bed to seek out his parents. It was time to tell them of his decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice Cullen was in her element.

Who, in their right mind, could resist shopping in Italy after all?

The designers, the leather, the shoes!

She sighed as she roamed the boutiques with the Denali sisters.

Who was she kidding?

She was trying her best to avoid, not only the thick tension surrounding her family at the present, but her mind reader brother.

If he got a clue of one of her more recent visions, all would be lost. He would say something about them and the outcome was not good. Not good at all.

Things would go to hell in a hurry and she couldn't let that happen. She would keep her visions and the whopper of a secret to herself and let things play out. It was the only way that the outcome was good for all involved….eventually.

She frowned when she thought about the challenges in store for all of them.

If Carlisle thought Jasper was challenging as an eight year old, he hasn't seen anything yet.

The boy was unlike anyone she had ever met as far as complexity went.

He wasn't all bad, nor was he all good and she supposed that was true of everyone.

But when he decided to be bad?

She literally shuddered at the potential.

And her heart ached for Carlisle.

He meant well. He really did.

But the conflict between he and Jasper was going to go down in family history and she wasn't looking forward to any of it.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper found his parents in their private sitting room connected to their quarters. They welcomed him in warmly. They always did.

Athenadora hugged him as soon as he made his way through the door and he soaked in all the love and concern that was radiating from her, choosing to stay wrapped in her arms for much longer than he had in years.

He remembered her warm hugs from when he was a child and closed his eyes, wishing that he could feel that same level of security now as he had then, but he knew that those days were past and let go of the embrace, standing straight and facing his father.

Caius watched his son carefully, seeing something close to longing and regret in his face and knew that he had made a profound decision.

He held himself steady, not speaking, letting his son come to terms with what he came to say and how to say it.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Father, Mother, I've decided to join the Cullen's in their new nome for this next year.

I know that this might come as a shock to you but you must understand that I have very good reasons for doing so. Reasons that, while I wish fervently to share them with you, I can't because they are not solely mine to share. I feel that I would be betraying one very close to me to do so.

Rest assured, I will tell you someday, but I just can't right now."

Caius nodded as Athenadora sat back down next to him, leaning into his side as he grasped her hand.

"We understand my son. What is important is that you know how much we love you and we will anticipate your speedy return to us every day that you're gone.

We trust you Jasper. We always have and that will never change.

If you feel that this is something you must do, then we will support you.

I have always said that your interaction with your biological parents was entirely up to you and I won't go back on my word or try to influence you to stay, no matter how much I may want to for my own selfish reasons."

Father and son smirked at each other and Athenadora marveled at the similarities between them.

They had truly bonded over the years and she was, once again, warmed by Jasper's presence in their lives.

She rose along with her husband and they embraced their son just as they used to when he was much smaller.

"You will write and call?"

Jasper backed away to see them both.

"Of course I will. I will miss you both just as much you know and this isn't forever. I will be back. This is my home and you are my parents. That will never change."

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle was just rising from his seat to go seek out his son again when there was a knock at the door. Answering, he was shocked yet again this day, to see Jasper there.

"May I come in?"

Carlisle noted the polite words, but also the cold, not quite snide tone of voice, and sighed inwardly.

Moving aside, he gestured toward the sitting room.

"Of course. Please do. I've been meaning to speak with you, but your guards would not let me pass."

Jasper smirked at him on his way into the room.

"That's generally their job."

Carlisle clenched his jaw at that but held his silence.

Jasper strolled over to the arm chair and sprawled into it, glancing at a tense Esme as he did so.

Tipping his head in a slight nod, he greeted her. "Esme."

She gave him a small but warm smile.

"Jasper. It's a surprise to see you here in our rooms, but a very welcome one. What brings you to us?"

He didn't mince words. He didn't see the point.

"I have decided to join you in Forks, was it? Just for the year. Then I shall return home to Italy."

Jasper noted their reactions.

Carlisle's brow was furrowed in thought and Esme's eyes had lit up with happiness.

"Oh Jasper, honey, that's so wonderful! I had fervently hoped that you'd join us someday, but I never dared to dream that you'd finally agree!"

Carlisle now had a calculating, slightly suspicious look on his face and Jasper smirked at him.

"What is it Daddy? Not happy with my decision?"

Carlisle locked gazes with him.

"That's not it at all Jasper and I think you know that. I'm just wondering what caused the sudden change of heart? It's very unexpected, especially in light of your sentiments expressed to Rosalie earlier today."

Jasper adopted a purposefully innocent and confused look, coupled with slightly widened eyes before glancing over at Esme.

"Am I not welcomed to join you now?"

"Oh Jasper, honey no! That's not what he meant at all sweetie!"

She looked over at her husband then and was shocked to see his eyes narrowed and locked on their son as Jasper still gazed at her in innocent confusion mixed with what looked to be hurt.

She bristled instantly.

"Is it Carlisle? Our son is very welcomed to join us?"

Her tone was like an ice bath and Carlisle was taken aback by it.

He directed his full attention to her and saw that her gaze was just as cold.

"Yes, of course Esme. Jasper, you are very welcome to join us as I have always said for the past nine years. My feelings haven't changed on the subject, and I'm happy that you've finally decided to accept our invitation. I was simply wondering what caused the sudden change."

Esme, now looking somewhat appeased, reached over and patted Jasper's hand.

"It doesn't really matter honey. What does matter is that you'll be with us at last."

Jasper smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme. I'd thought there for a moment that you had changed your minds."

He laughed sheepishly.

"Never Sweetie. Having you there has been my greatest wish for these last many years and I won't let anything ruin that. You're my son. My baby boy that I never got to know and I just want that chance with you honey."

He dropped his head and nodded with a shy smile.

She leaned over and hugged him and he once again locked eyes with Carlisle, a triumphant smirk firmly in place.

* * *

~o0o~

Dropping his most recent kill, the boy spun around and took off after his dinner's companion.

His brother always said that if they couldn't find lone hunters or hikers to kill, that they had to kill all the others that had seen them too, otherwise they would tell someone about the boys in the woods and then there would be lots of people searching for them.

So, he had always listened to his brother because his brother had always been right about these people.

He had said they wouldn't understand them because they were different and those people, whose blood they drank, didn't like anything that was different from them.

He remembered with fear the time one of them had shot his brother and how he had to take care of him until he got better.

It had been his fault that his brother got shot.

He had been drinking from one hunter and hadn't noticed the other one sneaking up on him.

His brother had showed up just in time to cover his body with his own, taking a shot to his back.

He'd been so scared that he'd lose him, he was so sick. But he got better.

His brother had been the smart one, first teaching himself how to read and write and then teaching him. His brother taught him all he knew while he taught his brother how to be gentle and loving and how to laugh.

He had always loved to make his brother laugh.

His attention was brought back from his thoughts as he spotted the companion of his dinner running up ahead.

Putting on a little speed, he circled around in front of him and caught him in the blink of an eye, sinking his fangs into his neck, eyes still open, surveying his surroundings while he drank.

He used to like to close his eyes while drinking. It seemed to make the blood taste even better.

But his brother would always get mad at him for it, saying to always keep all senses open so that they wouldn't get caught.

They always took turns watching when they hunted or scavenged a camp too.

He was on watch the day his brother got caught.

He still wasn't sure how he had missed those strange people surrounding his brother, but he had until it was too late.

His heart clenched with pain at that thought and tears came to his eyes as he dropped down to the ground with his second kill.

He stared at the ground as everything blurred, and he wished with everything in him that he could see his brother again.

* * *

~o0o~

Bella sighed as she packed up the last of her things, taping the boxes closed. They would be shipped out the next day so that they'd be there in her room at Charlie's when she arrived in five days.

She wanted to get there before school began so that she could get settled in before having to worry with classes and homework. And she certainly didn't want to start school after everyone else.

It was always bad enough being the new kid, but to start after the first day made things even worse. At least that had been her experience in the past.

She had plenty of that experience too since her mother rarely stayed in the same place for long.

Consequently, she hadn't made any long term friends, ever.

Many acquaintances, but not real friends. Certainly no one that she kept in touch with.

And forget about boyfriends. She was never around long enough for that either, and she just wasn't the type to do the short term thing.

For her, she knew it was going to be an "all or nothing" situation and she just hadn't met anyone that made her want the "all" situation.

Grass green eyes and blond hair flitted through her mind then as she scooted the last box over to the corner and she sighed shaking her head at the strange longing that shot through her momentarily.

Leave it to her to pick the one strange guy that she could never have.

"Get it together Bella." She mumbled to herself as she kicked the last box, gasping when she realized too late that it was full of books.

Sitting on her bed, rubbing her sore toes, she found herself being relieved at the thought that this would be her last school change until she made her way to college and a life of her own.

"Aw, sweet independence." She murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. I'm fudging the timeline here folks. The Cullens and Bella will all be new kids at the same time in this. But this is marked as an AU so I can do that, so there! Ha, Ha. Reviews are appreciated. It doesn't take long to do. Thanks!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Lemon between the line breaks (down the page where it says "Lemon Alert) if you prefer to avoid such. Your comments are always appreciated and questions welcomed. I still do not own any of the characters. They belong to S. Meyer. No Copyright Infringement intended. Happy reading.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Jasper sank back into his first class seat, enjoying every minute of the flight. It didn't even bother him that he was sitting next to Edward.

He had figured him out and knew that all he need do to keep his thoughts private was to have a continual loop of his many conquests going in his head.

The boy couldn't stand it and for Jasper, it was much more enjoyable to think of than say, latin or complex math or some other nonsense.

Right now for instance, he was thinking of what he'd like to do to that smoking hot flight attendant that was eying him up when he boarded an hour ago.

Talk about killing two birds with one smoking hot stone.

He could use the memories to keep Eddie boy out of his head and piss off Daddy whilst making said memories.

It was simply too good to pass up, and so, decision made, he got up from his seat and slowly strolled up the aisle to the restroom watching from his peripheral vision as she quickly made her way after him.

* * *

_Lemon Alert_

_~o0o~_

Once they both were in the washroom, and thank the gods first class had larger washrooms than coach, Jasper wasted no time, pulling her in for a kiss while running his hand over her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb.

Moving down her neck with his kisses, he murmured, "Are you ready for me?" which got him a moan and a nod.

He smirked and turned her toward the sink, placing her hands on the counter. "Hang on beautiful because I'm going to fuck you now." Her hooded eyes met his in the mirror and she nodded spreading her legs shoulder width and bracing against the sink.

He ran both hands up her thighs, lifting her skirt as he went and smirked wickedly at her lack of panties.

Unzipping and pulling himself out, he ran the head of his cock through her folds to slick himself and then slid into her firmly, watching as her eyes almost rolled back as she moaned lowly.

Leaning forward, he turned her head toward him and kissed her murmuring "I'm not gonna have to kiss you the whole time to keep you quiet am I beautiful?"

She shook her head and he leaned back again.

"Good, because here we go sweetheart."

And with that he picked up a punishing pace that had her gasping and biting her lip, eyes tightly shut as she tried valiantly to stay quiet through probably the best sex of her life.

Such sensations she'd never felt before from mere fucking and she was sure that she would remember this encounter for as long as she lived.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper washed up and went back to his seat, small smirk firmly affixed, especially enjoying the naked rage he saw in Carlisle's eyes as he walked by.

Emmett reached up to high five him and Rosalie yanked his arm back down with a dirty look, so he smiled apologetically instead.

Jasper simply chuckled as he settled back into his seat for the rest of the flight. He looked over at Edward and grinned wickedly. "I love first class. Don't you?"

Edward merely shook his head, a disapproving frown on his face, and placed his headphones in his ears again closing his eyes to feign sleep.

When they finally landed Edward was wound so tightly Jasper was surprised he didn't squeak when walked.

It wasn't his fault that the flight attendants wouldn't leave them alone even through Edwards fake sleeping, not to mention Carlisle's casual mentioning of the fact that Jasper is his underage son.

Jasper shrugged mentally and went to retrieve his bag.

When he did get his bag, he was pleasantly surprised by a well dressed fellow standing just to the side of the baggage claim with his name on a sign.

Walking up to the man, he set his bag down. "I'm Jasper Volturi." He showed him his drivers license and the man smiled.

"Wonderful. Your father arranged a car for you sir. This way please."

Raising an eyebrow, Jasper grabbed his bag and followed the man, the Cullen's looking on curiously.

Just outside the doors at the passenger loading area was the sleekest silver Porsche 911 Jasper had ever seen and he grinned widely.

He'd have to call his father a little later for sure.

The man gave him the keys and told him that his destination was already programmed into the GPS.

With that, he turned and took his leave.

Popping the door, Jasper tossed in his bag, slid into the buttery leather seat and took off for Forks, WA without a glance back at the speechless group he'd traveled with.

He grinned to himself. It sure was nice to have a King for a Father.

Carlisle picked up his Mercedes from the airport parking they'd had it delivered to and Esme, Edward and Alice got in after placing their bags in the trunk.

Rosalie and Emmett were in her BMW that had also been delivered.

The tension was thick in the car, most of all between Carlisle and Esme.

He was furious with Jasper and Esme was angry that he was furious.

She was sure that he was going to do something to make Jasper want to leave again and she would do virtually anything to prevent that.

"Esme, you have to admit that he is out of control my love. You had to have heard what went on in that airplane lavatory! Why aren't you outraged at his behavior?"

"Oh Carlisle. He's a virile seventeen year old male and he's extremely handsome. What do you expect? He certainly didn't drag her into that lavatory my dear husband. She followed him after devouring him with her eyes as we boarded the plane for heaven's sake! Do you honestly expect him to turn that kind of thing down?!"

"Yes! I do! Edward does! It's not out of the realm of possibility Esme! And I can't believe I'm saying this, but you sound just like Caius Volturi in the excuses you make for him!" He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

She pierced him with a hard look. "You're going to drive him away and if that happens again, I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you."

Carlisle's eyes widened as he looked at his wife, mouth open in incredulity. Similar looks were on the two faces in the back seat.

"Just what do you mean by 'again' Esme? And you'd let our seventeen year old son come between us like this?"

"I never said a word nine years ago Carlisle when you whipped our son until he was begging you to stop and you kept going even after he begged and pleaded.

I counted Carlisle. You hit him twenty more times after he begged you to stop.

He left willingly with complete strangers that very day and we didn't see him again for nine years by his choice."

Carlisle was now shaking his head slowly.

"Maybe he's more like you than I thought. He won't ever forget that one little spanking either.

What was I to do Esme? Let him continue to abuse everyone in the house with his foul mouth and bad attitude? Look where that's lead him today?

Caius let him get away with murder, literally might I add, and look at how he's turned out?"

Esme now looked outraged.

"Yes, let's look shall we? He's handsome, well-educated, well-mannered….."

Carlisle and Edward both scoffed loudly at this and Alice gave Edward a dirty look, no doubt with the thoughts to go along with it.

"He is well-mannered when you aren't antagonizing him Carlisle! He was a gentleman to me and he's even made strides in getting closer to me. He hugs me now and he would never let me touch him before!"

Carlisle gave her a sidelong glance, doubt written all over his face.

"Have you ever considered that he may be using you Esme? Has that thought ever entered your mind? Because if not, then it needs to.

You're going to have to be very careful with him Esme. He's a master manipulator! He's been raised by Caius Volturi for gods sake!"

She whipped her head around to pin him with a cold glare. "Yes, and who's fault is that dear husband?! And he is not using me. His hugs were genuine."

Hostile silence descended in the car and it stayed that way all the way to their new house.

Alice was closing her eyes and concentrating on anything but seeing visions.

Running over so many irritating songs and poems, TV commercials, whole episodes of What Not To Wear…..She couldn't wait to escape the confines of the car.

If she let one thing slip with Edward around, well she just couldn't consider the outcome.

She had to stick to her plan and block him.

Edwards head whipped around to her. "Block me from what Alice?"

Eyes wide, she began reciting the dictionary backwards including definitions.

"Nothing you need to know about Edward now drop it and don't try to make me slip. It would be a disaster for all of us. Trust me."

He furrowed his brow but then nodded. "Okay Alice. I trust you."

He smiled and she sighed in a tiny bit of relief.

The real relief came when they finally arrived and were all able to get out of the pressure cooker that was Carlisle's car. They all breathed a little easier, although the tension was still very real between the two parental figures.

Jasper was leaning against his car chatting with Rosalie and Emmett when the other family members got there, and smirked to himself at the sheer amount of anger radiating off of Carlisle.

Carlisle opened the house up and Esme called them all into a group.

"Okay everyone, it's time to choose rooms. Carlisle and I have already chosen ours and it will be obvious which one it is.

You all choose from the others and well work on personalizing them this week before school begins.

Jasper honey, I sort of chose one for you already but if you don't like it you can change with one of the others. Would you like to see it?"

He turned to her with a sweet smile.

"I'm sure I'll love it Esme and I'd love to see it. Thank you."

She smiled widely at him and took his offered arm.

They disappeared up the stairs and Carlisle shook his head, gathered their bags and began settling in.

The next day, Carlisle called a family meeting and they all gathered in the dining room, taking seats around the table.

Jasper chose to stand against the wall directly opposite of where Carlisle sat at the head.

Carlisle began. "Okay everyone. I just wanted to go over information that's very important to this area.

There are tribal lands that we are not allowed on due to a treaty agreed upon between our family and the tribe. This treaty states that we agree not to bite or feed from any human, so Jasper, you will have to sustain yourself on bagged blood that I procure for you."

Jasper was shaking his head before Carlisle was done speaking.

"No. I'll simply go outside this treaty area if I must, but I'm not drinking stale blood through a straw for a whole year. Seattle isn't that far. I'll just go there a couple of times a month."

Carlisle sat back with a determined look on his face.

"Son, you cannot. It's in violation of the treaty. If they found out, then a treaty that is over a hundred years old would be broken."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Who is going to tell them what I'm up to in Seattle? And how would they know what I sustain myself on anyway? It's not as though my eyes are gonna change color. They'll never find the bodies in tact. I know how to clean up after my kills."

Esme looked down in her lap at this point while Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed a pained sigh.

"Son, what is the issue you have with bagged blood? It's the perfect answer to our dilemma here and no one has to die to keep you fed."

"It tastes like shit, that's my issue. You may not have a problem living on something that tastes rotten, but I do.

I could see the bagged stuff being around for emergencies, but that's it.

I don't personally see why you have a problem with me making a couple of trips a month to Seattle for fresh blood.

I only feed twice a month for gods sake. I'm not gonna be slaughtering whole neighborhoods when I go!"

Carlisle stood from his chair and leaned on the top of the table, meeting Jasper's eye.

"I will not allow you to kill people twice a month while you are living here. You will have bagged human blood here."

Jasper, seeing the futility in this argument leaned lazily against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his biological father.

"Fine. You win. Satisfied?"

Carlisle gave him a hard, narrow eyed stare.

"Do I have your word that you will not feed from a human while living here?"

Jasper simply grinned.

"No way. Not gonna happen. I'm vampire, no matter how much you all like to deny that part of you, I'm not about to.

You gonna drug me or tie me up now Daddy?

You're certainly welcomed to try but I'll warn you, I've learned a few things since then and I'm a bit bigger if you haven't noticed, so you might have more of a challenge on your hands this time around."

Esme laid a hand on Carlisle's arm and gave him a pleading look to which he sighed and sat down, looking somewhat defeated. He looked to his son again.

"You will of course, be very careful in your feeding habits then?"

Jasper smiled amiably. "Of a certainty!"

The meeting concluded and Carlisle took them all out and showed them the treaty line, not that it would be much of an issue for Jasper simply because he would do his hunting in a much more urban environment, but he paid attention nonetheless.

Information was always good to have than not, he felt.

"So some of the tribes members actually shift into massive wolves?"

Jasper's eyes were wide at the prospect. This phenomenon he would pay good money to see.

Carlisle glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes, they do, but I haven't seen any actual shifters for many years.

I speculate that the gene may have died out with the last group, but I could be wrong. It's best not to test my theory and simply stay away.

We have maintained peace with these people for so many years now, and I really don't want to risk jeopardizing that.

They are not ignorant of us. They have passed down information on cold ones, as they refer to us, through the generations via their tribal legends. I'm sure that the modern generations probably consider them myths, but their tribal leaders, to this day, do not welcome our family on their lands."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully. "Good to know."

Upon arriving back at their home, Jasper decided to go for a drive and acquaint himself with the area and surroundings.

He would need to be able to get around without wasting time later on after all.

If he was going to be able to search for his brother without arousing suspicion, he needed to streamline everything he did otherwise they would notice him missing from the routines of the household and that would only serve to piqué their curiosity. He certainly couldn't have that happen. They'd follow him for sure then.

Grabbing his keys, he headed for the door when Carlisle stopped him.

"Jasper, where are you going?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation before turning, he answered.

"Oh, I thought I'd go snack on some of the locals, just to get an idea of what's on offer here. You know, the equivalent of wine tasting?"

"Son, I don't appreciate your sarcasm. I only ask because we like to keep track of our family members whereabouts. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being accountable to an adult Jasper."

"Fine. I'm going for a drive."

He turned and left through the front door, hoping against hope that he could now make a clean get away.

It was not to be.

Esme was waiting for him, and he sighed in impatience.

"Jasper honey, may I speak with you for a moment?"

He smiled at her while mentally telling her 'hell no'.

"Sure Esme. What can I do for you?"

She gestured toward the long driveway and he fell into step beside her, waiting for what she had to say.

Finally, when he thought his patience would run out, she spoke.

"Jasper honey, I would consider it a personal favor if you could put more effort into getting along with your father."

She looked at him and her expression was imploring.

He bristled a bit at the mere thought.

"First of all Esme, I get along wonderfully with my Father, who is, at this very moment, in a castle in Italy.

But seeing as how we both know that I am not that obtuse, I will tell you that my relationship with Carlisle will always be, at the best, contrary.

There will never be warmth between us and I'm very sorry if that creates strife in your household, but I will be gone in a year and a year in the life of a vampire is virtually nothing.

I will soon be just a mere blip on your radar; a drop in your ocean of time."

She stopped and faced him.

"You will never be that to me. You are my son and I love you with my whole heart, whether you feel the same or no.

You will never be a forgotten moment in a vast ocean of moments for me.

You are, and have been since the day of your birth, at the forefront of my mind, and there you will always remain."

Jasper had to admit to being blindsided by her candor and the depth of her emotions.

She was telling the absolute truth.

He could feel it and it took his breath away.

He was wholly unprepared for this and so didn't have a witty come-back.

He looked in her eyes and saw the tears there and choked on his own emotions.

He had no idea how to respond.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Oh my beautiful son, I love you so."

He hung his head and the ground began to blur as tears came to his eyes, a sob escaping him before he could stop it.

She moved forward then and gathered him into her arms and he let her hold him, if only for a little while.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously_

~o0o~

* * *

_She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Oh my beautiful son, I love you so."_

_He hung his head and the ground began to blur as tears came to his eyes, a sob escaping him before he could stop it. She moved forward then and gathered him into her arms and he let her hold him, if only for a little while._

* * *

~o0o~

Esme was now sure that there was nothing in this world quite like holding your child in your arms and comforting him. She had longed for such since she had awoken in this new vampire life, arms bereft and aching for the child she knew instinctively was supposed to be there.

"Oh my Jasper. My child. You'll never know the true depth of my love for you, but it is without measure my son. And I'm so sorry for whatever hurt we put you through, my little boy who's now a man. I'm so sorry. If I could but turn back time I would do that for you. Just for you."

She felt his arms tighten around her as his shoulders shook in silent sobs that he tried valiantly to suppress.

She heard him then, his voice tight with his tears. "I wish you could too Mom."

Her heart literally leapt in her chest for it was the very first time she'd ever been called "Mom" and she rejoiced in it. She turned her head and kissed his hair, her eyes closed in her quiet joy.

"Esme?" She heard rushed footsteps approaching and almost groaned in frustration as Jasper backed out of the embrace quickly with his head down.

She held a hand up to stop him, but Carlisle kept coming.

"Esme? What's wrong? What's going on? Has something happened? Why are you crying? What has he done now?!"

Her eyes closed and her head dropped as Jasper rushed off to his car and sped out of the drive as quickly as he could.

Raising her head in disappointment and defeat, she gazed at Carlisle.

"Why do you jump to such conclusions where our son is concerned Carlisle Cullen? Why would you ruin such a beautiful and profound moment in our lives with such words of doubt and accusation? Why?"

She walked slowly into her garden, leaving a dumbfounded Carlisle standing, as if frozen, behind her.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper didn't have a clue where he was going, he just knew that he had to go.

He'd never, in his life, felt so vulnerable and he hated it.

He was way stronger than this and felt embarrassed at having opened himself up in such a way.

He growled in frustration and wiped the last traces of tears from his face.

He had to stop doing this

.  
It just seemed as though Esme could get under his skin like no one had before.

Taking deep breaths, he beat back the raging emotions until he felt in control once again, his eyes going cold as he thought of the last words he had heard Carlisle utter.

His lip curled in contempt

.  
Of course he would automatically think that he'd done something to Esme.

It seemed to him that Carlisle only saw those things in Jasper that he disapproved of.

True, Jasper admitted to himself, he really didn't give the man much to go on aside from the bad, but it seemed that Carlisle was unwilling to go looking for anything redeeming either.

Jasper settled back in his seat, one hand on the wheel as he sped to no where.

Well, if the man wanted to see the bad, Jasper decided, then that's what he would get.

He chuckled to himself.

After all, he wouldn't want to disappoint Daddy, now would he?

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle was weary. He had no idea a vampire could feel this way. In all of the hundreds of years he'd been alive, he'd never experienced such a sensation, not even dealing with all of the many medical emergencies; hell not even an epidemic had made him feel like this.

But bring home his seventeen year old son and he now understood a depth of mental fatigue that had been unfathomable to him before.

Add to that the fact that he had no idea why his beloved wife was so infuriated with him and he was ready to go back to bachelorhood.

He'd only wanted to ensure that no harm had come to her.

After all, Jasper had been antagonizing him every chance he got so it only stood to reason that he might try the same tactics with his mother to.

Carlisle sat forward on the sofa, and stared hard at the floor between his feet. How is it that he had lived for so long and yet his ability to understand, much less fix any of this mess escaped him so completely?

His contemplations were interrupted by Edward as he entered the room with a dark look on his face.

"Carlisle, you may want to go check the little guest cottage here on the property. I'm getting some thoughts from some, well, I'll just go with the term people for now, that don't belong here."

Carlisle dropped his head back down and nodded slowly, sighing out a breath as he heaved himself from the sofa and tried to prepare himself for whatever he'd be facing.

"Carlisle?"

Edwards hesitant voice pulled his attention back once again and he looked to his first son. "Yes Edward?"

"Would you like me to get Emmett and join you so that you don't have to deal with this on your own?"

Carlisle gave him a wan smile. "That would probably be best Edward. Thank you son."

Edward simply nodded and left to go get Emmett.

Making their way to the small cottage, they could now hear some very unsavory sounds coming from within. Well, unsavory depending upon your perspective.

When they arrived, they spotted two cars parked nearby; Jasper's Porsche and a small Honda.

Carlisle sighed. It seemed that his son was indeed entertaining guests, and he would bet money they weren't playing board games.

Feeling bold, Carlisle decided against knocking and simply entered; the scent of sex assaulting him immediately. He glanced at Edward and Emmett and they gave him a nod, looking toward the sole bedroom. Steeling himself for what he would find in that room, Carlisle moved toward it, throwing the door open and gasping at what he saw.

His son was engaged with, not one but two women, but that was not the disturbing part to Carlisle. No. The really disturbing part was the fact that these girls were from the local reservations of the Quileute and Makah; one being an elder's daughter.

Both girls gasped in alarm when they finally noticed that they were no longer alone, diving for their clothing that was scattered about the room while clutching the sheets and blankets to cover their nakedness.

Jasper grinned.

"Well hello Carlisle. Come to join in? I didn't know you had it in you but I'm game if the girls are." He looked at the girls who were now staring at him in shock. "What do you say girls?"

"Jasper? You told us your name was Volturi, not Cullen. You said nothing of being part of the Cullen family!"

Jasper sat up with a frown.

"That's because my last name is Volturi and not Cullen sweetheart. We didn't exactly go into depth on family trees if you'll remember doll. I distinctly remember you begging me to get to the good part sooner rather than later." She blushed and looked down.

The other girl spoke up then. "So it's true then? You're a part of the Cullen's?" She looked disgusted by the prospect.

He smirked and leaned back against the pillows, naked as the day he was born. "Just visiting for the year sweetheart, but yes, they are who I'm staying with."

Carlisle grabbed Jasper's clothes and tossed them to him before looking at the girls again.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Leah Clearwater, a tribal elders daughter, correct?"

She nodded and he shook his head. "You girls should go get dressed and make your way home. I'm not sure how we are to handle this but I'm certain there will be repercussions from this."

Leah jumped in quickly.

"You can't possibly mention this to anyone from the rez! This has to stay between the people in this room! If this got back to them, you'd have the entire tribe down on you. We'll just go our separate ways and never mention it again. Ever."

With that, she and the other girl made their way into the bathroom, dressed and rushed out, throwing glances Jasper's way.

Jasper was just tucking in and zipping up when the girls made their way out.

Looking to Carlisle, he smirked.

"Well Pops you certainly have a knack for ruining my fun. I see I'm going to have to find a more private location."

Carlisle rounded on him. "What were you thinking?! You knew didn't you? You knew who they were and you did this deliberately!"

Jasper raised his brows, a grin on his face.

"Of course I did it deliberately. Did you see them? They're hot, not to mention they were all for sharing, and sharing is caring Pops, or so I'm told. After tonight, I would tend to agree."

Jasper began to walk out the door but Carlisle grabbed his arm.

Jasper froze, his demeanor changing as if someone had flipped a switch.

"If you value that hand, I suggest you remove it from my person. I won't tell you again." Hardened jade met gold as Jasper stared straight into Carlisle's eyes. "Don't ever touch me."

Carlisle felt a chill crawl down his spine at the look in his son's eyes and the tone of his voice. Both spoke of death and he had to suppress a shudder, as he dropped his son's arm.

Jasper continued on his way and Carlisle glanced from Emmett to Edward who were still somewhat in shock at what just happened.

It was Emmett that broke their tense silence.

"Did all that really just happen? I mean, he was just in bed with two of the tribal girls! One of whom is an elders daughter for gods sake! If it ever got back to their council of elders that a vampire slept with two of their girls….." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Edward ran a hand through his hair before looking at Carlisle.

"Perhaps we should consider moving Carlisle? Emmett's right. This is a disaster just waiting to happen. Secrets have a way of getting out and we are essentially relying on those two young girls to keep a rather large one. What happens if they get a little tipsy at one of their parties or one of them is beset by guilt and decides to fess up? I believe it's a matter of 'when' and not 'if'."

Carlisle groaned and grabbed the back of his neck in frustration as he began to pace the room.

"Let's think about this for a minute. While I agree with you on the surface, the one consideration is that they do not know that he is Vampire and unless his fangs are descended, he doesn't look like a vampire. His scent is absent so even if they do have active shifters, they wouldn't be able to tell. He's already told them that he doesn't live with us and that he's merely visiting for a year, so we're covered in that aspect. He legally goes by Caius' name and will continue to do so I am certain."

Carlisle glanced at both Edward and Emmett.

"I think we're relatively safe. Yes, they'll be upset if they discover that two of their daughters were intimate with someone associated with us, but as long as they never discover that he's Vampire, then we can simply apologize for his indiscretion and be done with it. It's not as though they'll be able to do anything about it. The girls were not harmed in any way and they were not forced."

Edward sighed.

"I hate to be the one to bring this up Carlisle, and especially at a time such as this, but have you discussed contraception with him? We don't know his practices in that regard and he certainly shouldn't rely on any of the women he beds. I'm assuming that he's able to procreate since you were able to."

Carlisle was nodding.

"I have not." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's just one more issue that I will have to address with him, and very soon it would seem. You were right to bring it up and I should have thought of it myself. Thank you."

Edward nodded and Carlisle gestured to the door.

"Let's get back to the house. I still have to try to speak to Esme."

Closing the door behind him, he dropped his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking at a casual pace. "What a mess."

Edward and Emmett looked at each other over Carlisle's drooping form. They'd never seen him look so defeated and weren't quite sure what they could do to help. They both felt like observers and it was a very frustrating position to be in, especially since they were affected by all the goings on.

Emmett sent a silent question to Edward.

_'Should we get involved at this point? Should we confront Jasper?'_

Edward shook his head discreetly. He didn't think it was time. They would continue to watch and step in only if Carlisle and Esme lost control of the situation. For now, he could only see things worsen if they were to become involved. It would seem as though they were ganging up on Jasper and that would only polarize Carlisle and Esme further.

No, they needed to let them work it out with their son.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper laid on his bed, thinking about his day. Despite the drama and angst, he felt it had been productive.

During his drive, after he'd regained control, he'd found himself in a deserted area so he'd pulled off at the nearest trail head parking area and locked up his car.

He'd then made his first run to search for his brother and was heartened by what he'd found.

The cave they'd lived in still looked maintained and recently inhabited. His first priority was leaving the letter that he'd written in an obvious place.

Then he'd scouted around for a while, but was unable to find his twin; that was alright for now. He now knew he was still out there and he still knew where he was living.

He smiled to himself as he felt hope bloom within. It was only a matter of time until he found him. He could feel it.

* * *

~o0o~

The boy came back from his swim feeling refreshed. He loved this time of year because it was still warm enough to get into the water, and he really loved being clean rather than dirty all the time.

He placed his bag of scavenged goods off to the side and flopped down on his bed of sleeping bags to relax while he tried to get a brush through his hair.

These were the times he wished his brother were here as they used to do this for each other. It just seemed easier that way. Not to mention that his brother used to cut some of it off when it got too long.

Finished with his hair, he tossed the brush toward the bag and laid out on his bed, brow furrowing when there was a strange crackling, like paper, under his head. Reaching around, he felt and grabbed the paper, pulling it out.

His eyes widened and his heart leapt as he saw the word 'brother' written on the front.

Quickly unfolding it, his eyes scanned the page soaking in the words from his precious twin. He had come for him, and he would be back!

It seemed that his brother had to be careful because the people who had taken him all those years ago might try to follow him so he couldn't set up a day to be back.

It's okay, he thought to himself. He'd be sure to stay close to the cave from now on so that he wouldn't miss his brother the next time he was able to come. He would do anything to see him again.

* * *

~o0o~

The next day Carlisle found Esme out bright and early working in her garden.

He approached her slowly.

He hadn't the heart or the patience to go to her the previous evening, choosing instead to sequester himself in his study and do some mindless reading.

It had done him a wonder and he felt refreshed.

"Es? May I speak with you my Love? I'd like to talk through the problems between us rather than leave them to grow. I love you Esme, and I hate that we aren't speaking."

She'd been watching him carefully since he approached and her heart went out to him when she saw how affected he'd been by recent events.

She was still upset about his careless words spoken in haste the day before but she hated the distance too and wanted it resolved.

Rising from her pallet she removed her gloves and gathered him into a hug, laying her head against his chest.

"I love you too Carlisle and I really hate it when we have disagreements. It's not good for us nor is it good for the family. It affects everyone.

But I must tell you that your hasty words yesterday did untold amounts of damage where the damage is already great.

You hurt him at a very vulnerable moment Carlisle. He had opened up to me. He had called me Mom and had let me see real emotion from him and your reaction rebuilt his walls even higher than before within seconds.

I don't think he'll let even me close to him now. I tried earlier and he's avoiding me. He's not rude, but he's very closed off again, maybe even worse than before."

Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"Perhaps I should just avoid him and allow him to avoid me then. Every time we speak it seems to be a disaster or an opportunity for him to provoke me. I'll back off Es, and allow you two to get to know each other without my interference. I'm honestly at a loss and can't think of any other solution."

Esme caressed her husbands cheek and nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps some distance and time to cool everyone's ire would be for the best. You can always try again later when things are settled into more of a routine."

He nodded and looked down placing his hands in his pockets.

"Esme, there's an issue that must be addressed with him. It simply cannot wait.

Last night, I found him in the guest cottage with two girls from the reservation. They were having sex Es, all three together."

He met her eyes and felt vindicated somewhat at the shock he saw in her face.

"The issue Es, is that I haven't spoken to him about contraception and I'm unsure if he's taking the proper precautions in his exploits."

She blew out a breath with raised brows.

"Goodness. Well, yes I agree with you. We must make certain that he's being careful. I'm certain he's not ready for fatherhood."

She embraced her husband.

"I'll speak to him about it Carlisle. I'm sure he's aware of the subject, but I'll make sure."

He leaned down and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you Es. Let me know if there's anything I can do or if there's anything I need to get."

He gave her a small smirk and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I will my love. And thanks for putting the father/son talk off on me, by the way."

He merely gave her a small grin and walked back to the house.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper packed a small bag of things he thought he might need.

Some fresh, and more importantly, decent clothes, a set of scissors, socks, shoes, a pen, an empty journal, a flashlight, hair products, and other grooming items; just a general mix of what he thought his brother would like and need.

He'd stop at the local store before leaving to pick up some batteries too.

It would have to do for now until they figured out what he wanted to do.

Now to get out of here without anyone questioning him.

He sighed. That was the challenge, but he had to try. He was beyond anxious to see his brother. It was worth the hassle and the risk.

* * *

~o0o~

Bella smiled to herself as she slid the last drawer shut. She was done settling in and it hadn't taken as long as she'd thought it would. She still had plenty of time to figure out dinner. She headed downstairs to the kitchen and scowled at the empty cupboards and fridge.

Lovely. Now she faced a trip to the local market. In that hulking red piece of shit that Charlie bought for her to drive. Heaving a sigh, she grabbed her keys and headed out.

Once inside the store, she grabbed a small hand basket, intending to get just enough for dinner and get the hell out of this place. She hated to shop. Period. But she hated fast food more at this point, so necessity drove her.

Armed with a basket of chicken, pasta and vegetables, she remembered that she needed batteries for the many dead flashlights that were stashed in just about every drawer in the house.

Why have them if they don't work? Good question.

Standing in front of the battery display, she tried to remember what sizes she needed.

Just as she was about to reach for a pack she felt the hair rise on her arms as if an electrical charge was building in the air. It was an odd feeling so she turned to look around and her breath caught.

Jasper was about done with waiting for this girl to choose batteries. How difficult can it be for gods sake? He was just about to reach around her when she turned and he heard her breath hitch.

"It's you!"

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean, It's you? Look, I just need batteries, so if you could either get yours or move out of the way, that would be great."

"Okay, first of all I don't remember you being this rude, and second, don't you remember? We met when I was camping with my dad in the redwoods? I twisted my ankle and then we met and talked until my dad came for me?"

Realization dawned for Jasper and he smirked. It seemed that his brother was making some moves on this girl.

He took a closer look at her and mentally shrugged. Yeah, she was okay. But right now, he was in a hurry, and she was in his way.

"Look, I'm sure you probably attend the local high school, right?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. He was pressed for time after all.

"Great. I'll see you there and we can reminisce all you want, deal?"

He stuck out his hand and she shook it, both of them taken aback by the surge of energy they felt on contact. He'd think about that later too.

Reaching around her frozen form, he grabbed the batteries he needed and hurried to the check out, Bella staring after him, the first hints of a scowl forming on her face.

"Asshole." She muttered and went back to perusing the batteries.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Lime Alert below for those who'd rather abstain. Reviews are my candy folks, and I type much faster hopped up on candy. Just sayin'**

Jasper made his way to the cave and was a bit disappointed that his brother wasn't there. He could see that he'd been there though. The letter was gone and the makeshift bed was rumpled.

His heart clenched at the thought that it may not be his brother there in that cave any longer. What if it was just some random homeless person that had found it and taken it over after his brother left it.

He sat down in dejection, looking around carefully for anything he might recognize from long ago. He shook his head as nothing seemed familiar and began to rise when he was tackled by a body topped by reams of long blond hair.

"Brother! You came back! You came back!"

Closing his eyes, Jasper wrapped his arms around his beloved twin and simply reveled in being together again.

"I said I would. I'm sorry it took so very long but I missed you. They wouldn't let me go brother. I fought to get away but they caught me and made me stay. They were strong and fast like us, not slow and weak like our food. And then I had to go far away for a few years, but now I'm back."

They both choked on their tears as they embraced.

Letting his brother go, he sat to look at him.

"How have you been? Have you been okay? Nothing happened to you after I was taken?"

Jasper watched as his brother dried his tears before he sat back crossing his legs and shaking his head.

"No, nothing happened, but I was awfully lonely. I missed you every day and wished that you'd come back."

He smiled brilliantly then.

"And now you have. We can be together again, and hunt together and scavenge the camps, just like we used to! And then we can go swim! It's still warm enough. Do you want to?!"

Jasper sat forward and took his brothers hand.

"Shh, you must listen to me because I have some very important things to say, alright?"

Jasper watched as his brothers bright expression became serious and he nodded.

"Okay brother. I can still tell when you need me to be serious and listen so I will."

Jasper gave him a smile and dropped his hand.

"I can't stay here with you." He saw his brothers face fall and rushed to reassure him. "Wait now, don't get upset yet! Just listen. I can't stay here, but you can go with me if you want to. We can stay together that way.

The people that took me so long ago, they are our parents brother. Or at least that's what they told me. It didn't matter to me. I tried so hard to get away and come back to you but I couldn't. They always caught me.

Eventually, I left them and went with others who are now my parents, but that's a story for another day. For now, just know that you have a choice."

Jasper could see the excitement in his brothers eyes.

"You mean that I could have a family? A real family with parents?"

Jasper didn't know why but he felt a profound hurt shoot through him at his brothers innocent question.

What was he, after all? They had always just had each other from the day of their birth; Jasper always taking care of his brother until the day he was taken.

He had never desired anything else and the only regret he had was not being able to get back to his brother.

And now here was his brother, expressing a desire for the very people that tore them apart?

He began to feel anger and resentment along with the hurt but he beat it back; or so he thought.

"Yes brother, a really family" He tried valiantly not to sneer….."with parents."

He took a deep breath and turned back to his brother.

"Is this what you desire? Would you like to go with me now?"

He watched the joy suffuse his brother and felt such a mix of emotions, he found himself unable to identify even one that was swirling through him like a tornado.

He knew, instinctively that he would have to seek solitude when he finally had his brother settled.

He needed to calm the tempest before it overtook him but first he would take care of his brother.

"Yes, I'll go with you now. I want to meet them!"

He looked up at Jasper with earnest green eyes.

"When can we go Brother?"

Jasper took in a steadying breath and smiled a small wan smile. "Right now. gather what you want to take and we'll be on our way."

The drive was surprisingly quiet, with his brother in awe of all that was strange and new to him.

Jasper spent the time in his conflicted thoughts, trying desperately to make sense of all that he was feeling.

After a while, he gave up trying and shut himself off. A very useful, if admittedly damaging ability.

He pulled up to the garage and parked, seeing with dread that everyone in the household seemed to be there.

He shrugged mentally. Maybe it was nothing to dread.

It would get the shit storm over with soonest that way at any rate.

Nothing like jumping in with both feet.

So thinking, he took a deep breath and got out of the car, going around to help his brother out while grabbing his bag.

Sensing his brothers apprehension now, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. They will be shocked at first, but you'll all get used to each other and be fine."

He smiled and his brother nodded.

He took him through the garage door into the kitchen, tossing his brothers things on a chair on his way to the living room.

They walked in and everyone in the room froze.

Jasper noted that Carlisle was absent, but everyone else was there including a very distraught looking Esme. He decided to get the hard part over with.

"Everyone, meet my brother."

Esme moved first, walking up to them and placing a hand on his brothers cheek.

"Oh god, we were right." She raised her voice a bit and called out. "Carlisle! You should join us."

Carlisle heard his wife and put his paperwork off to the side.

What could it be now?

Well he wouldn't make the mistake of voicing his thoughts until he knew the entire situation, that was certain, so he rose from his seat and made his way down the stairs.

He froze on the last one facing the living room and a situation he never envisioned in a million years.

There was a carbon copy of his son standing in front of his wife.

His mind whirled at the truth of the matter. He was the father of twins.

A secret Jasper had kept from them all of these years.

A secret that explained so much about his son's behavior when they had captured him.

But why did he not tell them of his twin? They could have gotten his twin to safety and they could have remained together then.

He resumed moving into the room going to stand next to his wife whose eyes were still locked on their son.

He watched as Esme caressed his cheek.

"Hello, I'm your mother."

All hesitance seemed to leave his new son and a smile, pure and joyous took the place of the shy apprehension that had been there as he stepped forward and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Mother, I have a real mother." He heard his second son whisper into his wife's hair as she held him.

He glanced at Jasper and saw naked hurt in his eyes but didn't have time to wonder at it as Jasper spun about and disappeared out the kitchen door, his car speeding down the drive a minute later.

* * *

~o0o~

Bella was bored. Again. She sighed and decided that this was to be a regular occurrence here in this most soggy little town, so she may as well get used to it.

Slipping on her rain coat, she decided to go find somewhere else to be bored besides the confines of Charlie's house and soon found herself sitting on a bench in a small secluded park at the head of a hiking trail that looked all but abandoned.

She was pretty startled to realize that she was not alone as she had supposed when she heard sounds.

Sounds that she could not identify for sure, but that sounded strangely like suppressed sobs and growling combined. How odd was that? Surely she was mistaken?

She got up to check it out and almost regretted her curiosity when she found herself pinned under hard planes and sleek muscle with blond hair and eyes of green swirling with hurt and anger.

Jesus he was fast because her mind had not caught up to the fact that she was no longer standing upright and she closed her eyes trying desperately to make the transition.

* * *

**Lime Alert**

**~o0o~**

Well hell, Jasper thought. What was he to do now?

He stared at the girl as she tried to acclimate to lying down so suddenly when she had been standing a second ago.

He had reacted instinctively to someone interrupting him in his most vulnerable state, and now he had the battery girl pinned under his body, which was also reacting instinctively as he noted the tightening in his groin and the growing discomfort of an erection confined in too small a space.

And shit, but she smelled really good. He dropped his head and nuzzled her neck with his nose and lips as his hips moved forward seeking some friction.

Bella's eyes shot open as she felt his lips on her neck, his silky fragrant hair falling around her face as those lips began to trail light kisses and was that his warm tongue she felt between those softly suckling lips?

Oh god, she thought, her eyes sliding shut once again, this time in pleasure as she felt him then, hard at her center.

And ohhhh, he was moving his hips now too, making her ache in places she hadn't been aware could ache quite like that.

She wasn't sure why, but she spread her legs and wrapped them around him.

OHhhh, jesus, that was why.

She felt him so much better now as he rocked against her.

'Wait!', her mind was telling her, but she was too far gone and didn't protest as she felt his mouth kiss her now bare chest until those magic silky lips and wet hot mouth engulfed her nipple and a good mouthful of the surrounding breast as he sucked and swirled his tongue, the sensations taking that strange tightening to another level until she almost couldn't stand it.

"Please, please….."she whispered out and he released his prize in order to answer her.

"Please what?" He breathed out.

"Please, I need more. I don't know what, but I need more."

He backed off enough to look into her eyes. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

Clenching her eyes shut for a moment, she nodded, met his eyes again and whispered out. "Yes, yes, I need…..."

He chuckled out, low and dirty. "Don't worry sweetheart, I know what you need."

She sighed then. In relief? She thought so.

She felt him move down, removing her pants and panties with practiced ease, taking socks and shoes with them.

She was bare to him now and she couldn't care less. All she knew was this aching need and she gasped as she felt him kissing up her leg toward her center and tried to close her legs on instinct.

She felt his hands on either thigh, gently pressing, and heard his voice.

"You have to relax and let me in if you want me to take care of you. Do you still want that?"

She nodded. "Yes" she breathed.

He continued his kisses and murmured "Then relax and let me in."

She closed her eyes so that she could just feel and let her legs relax fully as he nudged them apart.

"That's it baby, give me room to work."

He made his way to her center and nuzzled her glistening folds with his lips and tongue before taking a long swipe right through the center, suckling her tiny bud into his lips before flattening his tongue against it.

He was rewarded with a moan; long and low, as she buried her hands in his hair and spread her legs even further.

Taking her cues he continued to love her with his lips and tongue while he slid one long finger into her soaking, slick heat, expertly finding that secret spot that would have her begging and writhing in seconds.

Stroking and pressing it lightly as he suckled her clit, he gave a dirty chuckle as she began to pant and plead.

"Oh god please, please…oh, oh, oh gawwwd."

He felt her orgasm sweep through her and continued to ease her through it with his fingers until the pulses stopped.

Moving back up her tight body, he took her mouth in a deep kiss, letting her taste herself, pulling back to meet her limpid eyes when he was through.

She licked her lips and glanced from his eyes to his lips and back.

"Jesus, you're good." She said, and he laughed lowly.

"I know baby. I'm glad you appreciate it."

She smirked at him and he raised a brow as he felt some mischief coming from her just before she pushed him back and down, straddling his hips and leaning down to take his mouth in a heated kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she leaned up and looked in his eyes, silky brown locks swirling wildly around her naked shoulders and breasts.

"You're good, but I will be too, once you teach me."

So saying, she got up, got dressed, and left; a dumbfounded Jasper still laid out on the grass staring after her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Don't own any of it. S. Meyer does. As always, reviews are appreciated. It's always nice to hear what you think of the chapters or my writing. Thanks to those who take the time to do so!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

When he got home, he tried his best to slip in unnoticed but as usual for him it seemed, it was not to be.

Esme was waiting for him next to his bedroom door.

"Where have you been Jasper? I've been worried."

Heaving a sigh, he slipped past her and into his room, placing his bag down by the closet before flopping bonelessly on his bed.

"I've been out Esme. That's all you need to know."

He stared at the ceiling as she made her way to a chair and sat.

"Jasper honey, we just worry about you and want to know you're safe. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, it is Esme. I'm unused to accounting for every minute of my day to someone else. I'm used to being trusted enough to take care of myself for fuck sake. I'm Vampire and a trained fighter in multiple disciplines. I'm sure that I could kick every ass in this house many times over with minimal effort."

He looked at her finally.

"Now, how in the world are any of you going to protect me?"

She looked up from her hands that were clenched in her lap.

"That's how a family is run Jasper."

She chose to ignore his scoff at the word 'family'.

"They stay accountable to each other because they love and care for each other. It's not based on who can kick whose ass honey."

She smirked as he raised his brows at her language, she assumed. Before he could comment she continued.

"Now, I didn't seek you out to argue. I actually have a purpose. I would like to speak with you about contraception Jasper. Do you use condoms when you have sex?"

She noticed with growing humor that his brows had inched up even higher than before.

"Esme, I didn't know you had such brass balls when it comes to such subjects. I'm almost impressed."

He drawled out arrogantly as he stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head.

She smirked. "You'll find there is lots that you don't know about me Jasper, just as there are many things I don't know about you. Hopefully we can come to know each other better. Now answer the question please." She sat back, crossing her legs, waiting.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I do, when I am with a human. I prefer bareback with vampires; more sensation."

She rose from her seat and nodded.

"Wonderful. Just let me know if you run out. I can get more for you from your father if you have a need."

He scoffed. "Esme, I've been buying my own condoms since I was thirteen years old. Why in the world would I seek your assistance for such a thing now?"

This had shocked her.

"Jasper! thirteen?! I can't even imagine that you were mature enough to manage at that point!"

"Let's just say that Jane is not your typical fourteen year old Esme, and leave it at that."

"Oh Jasper, what sort of life you have lead my son."

Her voice shook with her emotion and his brow furrowed. He was determined not to get caught up in her emotions again.

Resentment filled him. No, he'd leave all that shit for his brother who seemed more than eager.

"Don't start with me Esme. I have loved my life for the most part and there is only one thing in this world that I would trade my years in Volterra for and that's something that is lost to me forever. So save your sorrow and sympathy for someone who needs and wants it."

She left the room at that point, quietly closing his door and he closed his eyes and tried desperately to find the peace of sleep.

Esme closed her eyes in regret, leaning against the wall just outside Jasper's door. She had feared that he would close himself off completely, not only due to the ill-spoken words of her husband but also the presence of his brother who, it was obvious to her, was more than willing to become part of their family. She knew that Jasper would see this as a betrayal, and she understood his reasoning.

He had spent the first eight years of his life taking care of his obviously somewhat innocent and naïve brother. He'd been taken away from the only person in his life that he loved, very much against his will. And now, he'd gotten that person back only to watch as he embraced fully , the very people who caused all his pain.

Yes, she could see it all plainly. But how could she help him? How could she possibly get through the walls that were now reinforced by fresh pain and resentment?

Shaking her head, she stood straight and made her way to her husbands study.

Knocking lightly, she entered and smiled, taking the hand that Carlisle held out to her. He pulled her down next to him on the couch and laid his book aside.

"Hello my love. I take it Jasper is back now?"

She sighed and nodded.

"He is. I'm very worried about him Carlisle. He won't admit it, but he's very hurt by how his brother took to us, and he didn't even witness most of it."

Carlisle scoffed and Esme furrowed her brow in confusion at his expression as she watched him shake his head slowly.

"Esme, I must admit to not understanding this whole situation in the least. Why didn't he simply tell us of his brother years ago? We could have brought him home with us also. They would have been together and safe. Instead he fought tooth and nail to get away, and then quietly left with the Volturi without saying a word of his brother. I know he was just a small child then Es, but if you ask me, he's guilty of abandoning his brother to his fate at that point."

Esme gasped at Carlisle's sentiment and jumped when the door crashed open, an enraged Jasper looming in the space.

"I'm guilty of abandoning my brother am I?! All you had to do was let me go back then and we would have gone on just fine! We would have been back together and perfectly happy, just as we had been!"

Carlisle stood, a dark expression on his face that Esme had never seen there before.

"I'm quite fed up with taking the blame for all of your woes Jasper. You were a child, yes, but you made bad decisions that led to your separation from your brother. You could have been raised together all of these years but you chose not to! You did that! No one else! And then you left with Caius, without uttering a word about your innocent brother, leaving him all alone in the forest to finish raising himself. You were the only one who could have changed that fate for your brother yet you chose not to!"

Jasper had tears of pain and anger coursing down his cheeks now.

"It was a promise! We made promises to each other and I wasn't about to go back on my word to my brother! We were all we had since our birth and I couldn't do that to him. So I finally accepted my fate and yes, I left him to his, but that was what we had decided!"

Carlisle moved to stand toe to toe with Jasper.

"Really Jasper? Was it really a mutual decision for you both or was it a case of your innocent and naïve brother merely following your directives just as he had done his entire life at that point? You knew he wasn't as sharp and worldly as you and yet you made a decision that kept him alone and secluded for all of these years! "

Esme watched in horror as every emotion drained from her distraught son and he became as cold as ice right before her eyes.

There was no pain or anger, there was simply steel resolve and he looked cold, icy cold.

He straightened himself and looked down at Carlisle, who was an inch or two shorter.

"I am done with you. You will never be anything to me."

He looked around at all of those now assembled due to the volume of the confrontation, including his brother.

Esme reached a hand out to him but he didn't even glance at her, his eyes locked on his brother.

"If you want these people, you may have them. I care naught. I will give you this year to make your decision, and then I shall leave for my home in Volterra, where I belong with my father, the King. The Volturi is my life and I am their Prince. I shall remain so until the day I ascend the throne in my fathers place."

His hardened jade eyes met and locked with Esme's and she felt her heart drop in dread.

"A year in the life of a vampire is nothing and when I leave here, this will be as a drop in my ocean of eternity, never to be spoken or thought of again."

She felt her heart break as the significance of his words was not lost on her. It was a direct denial of the connection they had made that day in the driveway and she felt the pain of her loss profoundly as he turned away once again to look at his brother.

He sneered out. "This time, it truly is your own choice. I'll not influence you in the least. Leave with me in a year or stay, it matters little to me. I would leave this very minute but I promised you this year and I never break my promises, just as my Father, the King has always taught me. Just have your decision made by the last day of the school year as I'll not wait one minute more."

So saying, he turned and left the room.

Peter, as they had named him, looked around at everyone with wide frightened eyes.

"What happened? Why was my brother so angry and cold? What did I do?"

His face crumpled into hurt confusion and Carlisle laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done nothing wrong son. Absolutely nothing."

He looked at his father. "But Papa, he acted like he hates me now. What will I do if my brother hates me now? I love him and I just got him back! What will I do?"

Carlisle could see that his son was becoming more upset by the moment and pulled him into a hug, smoothing his hair down.

"Shh, my son. Jasper's upset with me and not you, alright? He will be fine once he has a chance to recover from the argument we just had. It was just the heat of the moment, nothing more."

Esme pinned Carlisle with her gaze at that last statement and then looked away, shaking her head in regret.

She knew that this damage was of the lasting variety and wouldn't be easily mended now, if ever.

No, this day had wrought lasting breaches that would never be mended, she was sure. She just hoped that they didn't include any between her twin sons for Peter's was a very tender heart and she hated the thought of it being wounded or broken.

She was sure that if that happened, there would be profound changes in his innocent and ever optimistic personality and she didn't want to see that happen.

He was like a ray of sunshine in their lives and she longed for him to remain so.

She made her way to the door, taking her leave with the rest of the family who remained stoic and silent as they all went their separate ways once again with the exception of Carlisle and Peter.

They remained in Carlisle' s study, with father consoling son.

Esme found it very curious how they had taken to each other almost from the first moment they were introduced.

It seemed as though they fit each other's needs perfectly.

Carlisle had a great need to be a father in every way and Peter had a great need for guidance, acceptance and comfort, all things, she was sure that he used to get from his brother but had been missing for years now.

And she? What did she need?

She had a need to prevent her strong and brave son from falling by the wayside.

The brave and fierce little boy who had fought so hard to get back to his brother and when that didn't work, had accepted his fate and kept his word and his secret no matter the pain it had caused him.

No matter what her husband said, she saw her son's actions as the nobel acts that they were, and from such a small child too!

Looking back, she saw clearly what a little warrior and protector he was and still is.

She would honor that and not disparage it.

The next morning Esme was determined to speak to Jasper. She wanted to make her feelings known to him. He had to see that she, at least, thought his actions above reproach.

She found him just as he was entering the house from the back, several collapsed boxes under one arm.

"Jasper, may I speak with you?"

Hardened, haughty eyes pinned her as he shrugged one shoulder. "If you must. Follow me and have your say. I am busy, but I will listen as I work."

She followed but her curiosity got the best of her.

"What are you doing? Is it something I can help you with?"

Entering his room, he began constructing the cartons.

"Nothing I need help with. I am moving into the guest cottage. I will pay rent for my time there, up front, in cash today. I will leave it just as I found it at the end of the school year."

He looked at her. "It will be best for all concerned if I maintain a distance. I prefer it this way. I value my privacy and I find that I do not have that in this house. If you have objections to my renting the cottage, I will procure lodgings elsewhere in town until it's time for my return to Volterra."

She sighed and sat in the chair by the windows. "Oh Jasper. Please, I beg you, don't push me away my son. I love you."

He cut her off quickly.

"Please stop Esme. This will never work. You are forever tied to a man that I despise and that will never change. It is written in stone as far as I'm concerned. I was never meant to be a part of your little family and I'm perfectly happy with the family I do have. I love my mother the Queen and my father the King very much and wouldn't trade them for the world.

You have spent these past many years thinking that you had one son; a son who hated you no less. Now you may have that one son, but a son who loves you and yours unconditionally. He is perfect for you and all of you for him. Be satisfied with that Esme and don't question it. Simply be grateful. You have lost nothing."

He went on then to begin packing.

Esme was wholly unsatisfied with what he had said.

"Jasper, just because we now have Peter here with us doesn't mean that we want or value you any less!"

He raised a hand, stopping her words.

"Do not mistake my words for an attempt to gain reassurance from you Esme. They were not. I need no such reassurances. Don't think that I need to hear how your heart is large enough to accommodate the both of us or any other such clichéd sentiment. I do not."

He turned back to packing and Esme felt an anger so pure it frightened her for a moment until she gave herself over to it and approached him quickly, grabbing his arm and spinning him to face her.

"You are my son. MINE. MY SON! You grew beneath my heart and I gave birth to you! I'LL NOT JUST FORGET THAT AND GO ON LIKE YOU'RE NOTHING, NO MATTER WHO ELSE MAY ENTER OUR LIVES! You Jasper, not your brother, you!

You are my fierce little warrior who fought for what he loved and believed in with everything he was. You are my brave and nobel little boy that kept his word no matter the pain it cost him.

You did that, and that should be admired and not scorned.

You are and will always remain my son, flesh of my flesh and I love you and will always love you with a ferocity that matches that little warrior I met many years ago and the grown, proud Prince that stands before me today."

Jasper looked into her eyes and saw the truth burning in them and the fire of her soul as she bore it to him and he nodded and hugged her to him saying simply "I accept."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Lemon Alert below for those who'd rather skip. Don't own any of it. S. Meyer does. Review folks. Let me know how I'm doing. Thanks.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Carlisle had some errands to take care of today and he found himself feeling grateful for that. The tension in the house was thick due to the argument that took place the previous night and his wife was once again very upset with him.

He knew why of course. He had let his pride and lack of patience override good sense once again and had given voice to some of his inner-most thoughts and points of resentment.

But despite all of that, he couldn't deny that he had gleaned some small satisfaction from finally placing some blame on someone else's shoulders besides his own, even if those shoulders were those of an eight year old boy from years ago.

He also had some fresh resentment of his own to deal with. He couldn't escape the feeling that he'd been robbed of years of knowing his loving son Peter.

All the struggle, strife and heartache over Jasper when Peter was out there all alone and they just never knew, and all because of Jasper. He clenched his jaw in frustration. It was just one more thing between the two of them.

Sighing, he shook himself from these negative thoughts and went to find Peter. He thought he would invite him along and try to get to know him better while exposing him to new things to get him acclimated to living among people. Maybe then they could enroll him in school and he could have at least one or two years of his childhood being just a normal kid.

Heading downstairs, he noticed Jasper coming in from the back and kept his distance. He simply couldn't deal with any more drama any time soon.

He watched on as Esme approached and spoke to him and then followed him upstairs.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he made his way into the living room where he found his son engaged in learning to play video games with Emmett.

His son saw him first and smiled widely. "Papa, look at this! These games are amazing! Emmett was just showing me how to kill people in this one. And you get more points for killing the ones in the cars with the flashing lights! What are they called again Emmett? The five -oh?"

Rosalie and Alice both rolled their eyes and Emmett gave Carlisle a sheepish smile.

"Uh, they're called police officers Peter, and remember this is just a game. We don't do any of this in real life."

Peter nodded seriously. "Okay, I'll remember." He looked at Carlisle again. "Anyway, it's a very fun game, you should try it. Maybe you can play it with me some time!"

Carlisle smiled at his son. "Yes perhaps son. But for now, I came to see if you would like to take a ride with me and get some errands done? That way, you can see the town we live in and start getting use to all of the different people. Maybe then, you can go to school when it begins, depending upon how you do around all of the people. Would you like to go to school with the others Peter?"

He watched as his sons eyes widened. "Really? I would love that! I've always wanted to ever since I read about school in a book that Jasper found in one our scavenging trips. It sounds amazing, being able to learn about all those different subjects and being with all the other kids."

Carlisle laughed. "Well then, let's go and see how you do shall we?"

Peter got up and handed the controller back to Emmett. "Thanks for teaching me and letting me play Emmett. It was great."

"Any time little brother. I'm always around."

Alice looked up from her magazine she was reading. "Peter, if everything goes well today, we'll go to Seattle tomorrow and get all your shopping done. You need a wardrobe after all, and all the other things for school."

She turned to Rosalie. "Do you two want to go with?" Rose shrugged while flipping pages.

"Yeah, sure. We may as well drag Edward too. Otherwise he'll stay sequestered in his room with his music."

She smirked and looked at Carlisle.

"Should we invite Jasper? I mean, the boy doesn't need clothes, that's for sure. It's amazing what living in a castle and being a Prince can do for ones wardrobe. But he may need all the other stuff."

Carlisle frowned and glanced at Peter who was watching him closely.

"Yes of course Rose. We wouldn't want him left out. I'm just not sure if he had other plans, but you should check with him at least."

Carlisle was relieved to see a smile now on Peters face. It was now clear that he would have to be very careful in his treatment of Jasper as far as Peter was concerned. He wouldn't want Peter to begin suspecting that he had anything less than charitable feelings for his other son.

Once in the car, Carlisle decided to bring up a topic that he was dreading. Peter's meal of choice. He knew that he had survived on a purely human blood diet since birth, but he really wanted his son to adopt his life style and that meant a change in diet to animal blood.

"Peter son, I need to speak to you about a very important issue that needs to be resolved sooner rather than later."

He watched as his son turned toward him in the seat.

"Okay, you have my full attention. Jasper always said that when he says something is serious, that I should give him my full attention and something being important means the same as it being serious, right?"

Carlisle smiled and glanced from the road to his son and back.

"That's right son, it does. I wanted to speak to you about your diet. You see son, your mother and i survive on a diet of nothing but animal blood, as does the entire family. It would please me greatly Peter if you would adopt our diet also. You see son, killing people is very wrong and that's why we don't do it. Humans have souls and are considered higher beings because of it whereas animals don't have souls and so killing them is more acceptable. Humans have families that will miss them if they die. Do you understand son?"

He looked at his son and couldn't help but compare this conversation to one he had had with Jasper many years ago and the differences between them.

Jasper had been quick witted and challenging with his questions and answers, painting Carlisle into a philosophical corner that he couldn't escape. Peter, on the other hand looked to be mulling over the information very carefully.

And then he spoke. "If that's what you want me to do, then I will. Jasper always said that it didn't matter because killing is killing, and we have to do it to live, just like the wolf kills the rabbit or the bobcat kills the bird. But if you say it's wrong, then I won't do it any more. The only thing is that we tried it before when the hunters and hikers had to stay away because of the weather, and it tasted really bad. I didn't like it and neither did my brother. We had to go out further to find hunters and hikers during those times and we even went into some small towns a few times."

He smiled widely. "We got some really great stuff in the towns. And we were too fast for them. They never even saw us, otherwise Jasper would have made sure they died. We could never let them see us."

He shrugged and looked out the side window as if lost in thought and Carlisle thought he probably was; remembering a time when his brother had still been with him. He looked sad.

"What's wrong son? Why are you sad?"

Peter turned from the window and stared into his lap.

"Just remembering. That last trip into a town for clothes was right before you came and took my brother because I didn't warn him in time. Just like It's my fault he got shot. I was always letting him down, but he always forgave me and loved me anyway even when he almost died. I don't want to lose my brother Papa, and you don't like him very much. I can tell. I can feel it."

This information startled Carlisle. He hadn't realized that Peter's ability was similar to Jaspers in being able to feel emotion from people. He had assumed that he merely had the ability to make others happy since that was the only emotion that he could influence unlike Jasper who could manifest and project just about any emotion you could think of. Now he knew that he would have to be extra careful with not only what he said but what he felt around his sensitive son.

"Peter son, it's not that I don't like or love Jasper, it's that we are at odds at the moment and when two people aren't getting along, they can have very negative feelings towards each other while still loving each other. Do you understand?"

Peter eyed his father skeptically.

He could feel when someone didn't love someone else, even when that person was mad at the other. After all, his brother used to get mad at him a lot, but he always loved him underneath it all.

He could feel none of that where his father and brother were concerned. Still, he merely smiled and nodded at his father.

"Sure I do."

He would let it lie for now. At least until things calmed down. He didn't like conflict in the least and just wanted things to settle so that so many in the household weren't angry all the time.

Their first stop was a book store and Peter was eager to get inside.

"Papa, can I get a book here? I mean, without stealing it?"

He hung his head as Carlisle looked over at him. He felt his fathers fingers under his chin and looked over at him.

"Peter, you never have to steal again, alright? All you need do is ask for what you want or need. Don't ever hesitate to let us know if you want something, alright son? We'll get it for you."

Carlisle laughed quietly as his son's eyes lit up and a wide smile fairly took over his face.

"Alright, I'll let you know. Today, I just want to get one book. That will be enough for me."

Carlisle nodded. "Well let's go then."

Peter was amazed at all of the many books that were available. It was a bit overwhelming if he were to be honest. Basically he was at a loss as to which book to get. He was just walking around the end of a shelf when he bumped into the back of a girl with long brown hair and he backed up shyly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Bella was just reading the jacket of a book she'd been wanting when she was jostled from behind. Then she heard a voice that was vaguely familiar apologizing.

Turning, she gasped. There he was. The one who had consumed her thoughts and dreams since their meeting in the little park at the trail head.

She blushed just thinking of it now.

"No, that's okay. I shouldn't have been standing where I was to begin with."

He looked up and smiled and her breath caught.

God he was beautiful for a boy. He wasn't feminine in any way, all hard plains and svelte muscle, but still…..beautiful was the word that came to mind, especially when he had that smile on his face.

She finally realized that he was looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face and she shook herself from her reflections. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He laughed lightly and nodded. "I said that you look very familiar to me. Didn't we meet when you were camping with your dad and you hurt your ankle?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow.

"Oh so now you remember? And I thought we were going to reminisce 'all I want' when we got to school? And is that really all you remember about me? Really?"

Peter was now very confused. It seemed like this girl was upset with him. "Are you mad at me for something?"

He dropped his head sadly. He couldn't stand it when anyone was mad at him, not that he had much experience with anyone being that way with him besides his brother, but still he didn't like it at all.

Bella watched as he seemed to wilt and fold in on himself emotionally and her heart clenched. This seemed so far from the battery display "asshole"or the deliciously dominant but gentle "park" boy that she was at a loss as to what to say or do, but she felt terrible for making him look so sad.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I was just expecting you to be the way you were before and so I'm a little defensive. Don't worry, I'm not really mad at you. Just stop switching up personalities on me, okay?"

She laughed and he came to life once again, radiant smile and all.

"Okay, it's a deal." He stuck out his hand and they shook.

It seemed that deal making was to be their 'thing', and she smiled at the thought.

Peter heard his father calling him and turned back to Bella. "I gotta go, but maybe I'll see you around school?"

She nodded. "Yep, I'll be there. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

He smiled. "I hope so, then you can sit next to me."

He turned and waved before disappearing around the shelf.

She shook her head.

She'd never met someone that could be so different from one meeting to the next.

She smiled to herself. She had to admit though that she really liked aspects of everything she'd seen from him thus far.

She shivered pleasantly at her thoughts.

She especially liked the dominant but tender boy from the little park. She smirked. So far, he was her favorite.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper pulled into the lot and hopped out of his car. He needed to pick up supplies for this waste of time that would be his school year here in soggy Forks.

He sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be a total bore. He could certainly kill some time "instructing" the battery girl after all.

He smirked at the thought. Yeah, that could definitely prove to be entertaining.

He was almost to the front of the building when he heard voices; one male and one distressed sounding female, arguing quietly. He could just pick up what was being said.

"Look Jacob, I told you that I'm not interested in you that way. We don't even really know each other and I'm not interested in changing that any time soon so let go of my arm damn it!"

"Bella, we've known each other for years now! Our fathers are best friends. It only makes sense for you to be my girlfriend. It's not like you have any one else and you need someone to protect you, in this town especially. I can be that for you."

"I told you I'm not interested, so let me go!

Jasper had heard enough. He might be what some considered a womanizer, but he couldn't stand for guys to bully girls. His father had raised him with the manners of old world royalty after all and Jasper had taken his instruction to heart. He'd never forced or coerced a girl or woman to be with him and he never would.

He smirked. There had never been a shortage of willing females where he was concerned and he didn't see that changing any time soon.

He heard it then; a viscous slap and a gasp. Quickening his pace, he rounded the corner to see the battery girl, her head down, hand holding her cheek as she still struggled to free herself from the grasp of a tall, muscled, dark skinned boy.

Jasper wrinkled his nose. A boy that smelled rather repulsive.

"I suggest you let her go before I do something that I won't regret in the least."

He smirked at stinky boy just as the girls head whipped up to look at him with surprised relief on her face.

Stinky boy had the nerve to snarl at him and Jasper raised a brow in challenge just before grinning widely.

"Well okay then. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

He was pushing up his sleeves, seemingly not paying attention when stinky boy shoved the girl away and charged him.

Still lazily pushing up the other sleeve, he neatly sidestepped at the very last split second causing stinky to slam into the side of the brick building.

"Wow, that looked painful." He said in mock concern. "You should really be more careful about flinging yourself around in such a manner."

Stinky simply snarled again and charged and this time Jasper caught him by the throat, icy death in his eyes; his face a deadly calm.

He squeezed ever so slightly and stinky struggled, his snarl gone and a panicked look in it's place as he struggled to breathe.

Jasper spoke quietly but firmly. "Now, you're going to leave this girl alone. And you're never going to try and force any girl into anything she doesn't want to do, you got that? Because if I find out that you have, we'll be having another meeting such as this one, but I won't be letting you walk away. Is that clear?"

Stinky nodded as best he could and Jasper gave him a light toss and watched as he scrambled up and ran off.

Walking over to Battery girl, he held out his hand to help her up and then pulled her close, drying her tears. "You want to come with me for a while to calm down?"

She just nodded and laid her head against his chest.

He walked her to his car and helped her in.

Once they were on the road, he looked over at her. "So, friend of yours?"

She shook her head. "He's the son of my dad's best friend. We knew each other as toddlers but I haven't really seen him in years and don't really know him. I'd like it to stay that way now."

Jasper nodded slowly. "Understandable."

Bella watched him as he drove. She'd never been happier to see someone as she had in that parking lot and she noticed that , yet again, his demeanor was very different. She marveled at his ability to change so drastically in so short a time.

She also noticed that his shirt was different but shrugged it off. People change shirts all the time after all due to many different reasons. For all she knows, he could have spilled on it at lunch.

"Where are we going?"

She was merely curious. She found to her surprise, that she trusted him. She didn't feel threatened or worried in the least and she shrugged mentally at the peculiarity of that. She was always pretty suspicious by nature and always had been. She joked with Charlie that it was due to the "cop" genes she'd inherited from him that made her so.

He gave her a sidelong glance. "My place. That okay?"

She nodded and looked out the side window. "Yeah, I was just curious. For some strange reason, I trust you."

She shrugged one shoulder and looked at him before falling silent once again. The rest of the drive was quiet; both lost in their thoughts.

Jasper pulled into the little covered parking spot beside the cottage and opened her door for her as she took in her surroundings.

She smiled. "I like it. It's very quaint."

He curled his lip a bit in distaste. "Yes." He drawled. "Certainly not what I'm used to."

"What do you mean?" She eyed him as they made their way inside.

"Nothing much. Lets just say it's much smaller than my home."

Shrugging, she didn't question him further.

He'd tell her if and when he was comfortable doing so one day. She wasn't into prying information from people. She hated it when people did that to her after all.

He gestured at the couch. "Have a seat while I get you some ice for your face."

Reaching her hand to her cheek, she was surprised to feel a bit of swelling there.

She shuddered at the thought of what Jacob was capable of and what he might have done had she not been rescued so handily.

She was then ashamed to realize that she hadn't even thanked him yet and was startled that she still didn't know his name.

Shit, she was really dropping the ball here so to speak. Some cops daughter she was.

He came back with a bag of crushed ice wrapped in a towel and laid it gently on her cheek.

She watched him as he studied her cheek, gently holding the ice to it and she noticed the many colors that made up his eyes. They were gorgeous and then she found herself held in their gaze as if he had heard the comment in that moment.

She didn't look away.

"I didn't thank you for rescuing me." She said quietly. He remained silent, their gazes still locked. "So, thank you." Her eyes dropped down to his lips.

She found herself wanting to taste them again, so she leaned forward and gently kissed him, her tongue peeking out to swipe gently at his top lip as she gently sucked on the silky plumpness of it.

Laying the ice aside, Jasper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Her mouth opened to him and their tongues met; hers tentative, his more bold as he tasted her. She breathed out a breathy little moan as he backed off to suck at her bottom lip, giving it a small nip with his teeth before moving back in to plunder her mouth fully once more; tasting and teasing.

Breaking the kiss, he stood and held a hand out to her. She looked at it for just a moment, biting her bottom lip in uncertainty. Then she looked up at him and took his hand; her decision made.

* * *

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

He lead her into his bedroom neither speaking a word as they slowly undressed each other, exchanging languid kisses and caresses as they went.

He took her hand to lead her to the bed and noticed it was shaking.

Tilting her head up with his fingers under her chin he kissed her gently, murmuring against her lips "Don't be afraid. I'll take care of you."

She nodded, her eyes tightly closed and he chucked her under her chin gently until she met his gaze. "We don't have to do this you know? If you're not ready, just say so. I've never forced anyone and I'm not about to start now."

She shook her head slightly. "No, I want this, now, with you. It feels right. I'm just nervous."

He nodded, leaning down to place a tender kiss just at the corner of her mouth, continuing a butterfly soft trail down her jaw to her neck just as one hand found her breast and began caressing it, fingertips rolling the hardening bud into a taut peak. She moaned at the sensation, pressing herself closer; feeling his hot, hard erection against her belly.

He backed her up to the bed, taking her into his arms and lifting her to lay in the middle.

Lying next to her, he pulled her close and kissed her as he ran his hand down her side. Hooking her leg over his waist, his head dipped down, lips surrounding the taut peak he found there, firmly sucking it in, velvet hot tongue swirling over the hardened bud.

She moaned out, burying her hands in his blond curls as her hips bucked forward, searching for friction.

She felt his hand then, gliding up her leg to her center. She gasped and then moaned as she felt two of his long perfect fingers slide into her just as his thumb began to circle her clit

"Oh yesss" she moaned. "Oh god. Please don't stop."

He smiled against her breast as he found that special spot within her and lightly pressed and stroked it as he trailed his kisses back up to find her lips once again sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before covering hers fully, kissing her deeply with passion, his tongue stroking hers.

He broke the kiss gently, resting his head against hers as she panted and moaned while rocking her hips into his hand.

"That's it baby, let go and come for me now." He whispered.

He kissed her again and she met him eagerly as Jasper swallowed her groans as her orgasm rushed from her center suffusing her body with ecstasy as he continued to ease her through it with those talented fingers.

He slid his fingers out then as he moved to cover her, his lips trailing down her neck.

Reaching down, he placed first one leg and then the other around his waist, meeting her eyes.

Smoothing some stray hair back while caressing her face he murmured. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She breathed. "Yes, I want this with you more than anything."

He kissed her sweetly then, nipping and suckling at her sweet candy mouth as he began to become one with her in body.

Tears misted his eyes and he felt his heart pang as he seated himself within her and he had to wonder at it.

He'd never felt this way and he knew deep down in his soul that this was very different.

He shushed her and dried the two single tears that traced from her eyes onto the pillow as she met his eyes.

"It's okay beautiful girl." He whispered out as he held himself still.

He realized as they gazed at each other in that moment that they were connecting on a much deeper level than physically, and his eyes teared up as he kissed her again and began to move within her.

She gasped at the silky hardness of him filling her completely, the feelings being evoked by him on a much deeper level than merely the physical. She felt him in her very soul and her heart soared as she wrapped him in her arms nuzzling his neck to hide the tears in her eyes; tears of deep joy and not pain.

They soared together, higher than either had ever been and met their completion, mouths exchanging their gasped out breath before locking once again in passion, making love to each other in every way possible, guiding each other through their ecstasy only to glide back down to the present, both with looks of wonder in their eyes.

Jasper rolled them both to their sides still tangled together in silent awe of what they had just experienced.

Bella broke that silence moments later as she lay with her head on his chest, him running his fingers softly through her hair.

"So," she almost whispered out, "it might be a good idea if we knew each others names."

They both laughed together quietly in the dying light of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously:_

_Bella broke that silence moments later as she lay with her head on his chest, him running his fingers softly through her hair._

_"So," she almost whispered out, "it might be a good idea if we knew each others names."_

_They both laughed together quietly in the dying light of the day._

* * *

**~o0o~**

Smoothing her hair back, he answered her finally. "I'm Jasper Volturi. I'm seventeen and I live in Italy. I'll be going back at the end of the school year."

She tilted her head to look at him then before nodding. "I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella as I prefer it. I just moved here to live with my father for the rest of high school but before that, I lived with my mother in Arizona. My dad is the chief of Police here in Forks by the way." She grinned at him. "Just a heads up."

He chuckled. "Yeah thanks for that. I'll be sure to stay off his radar."

She tweaked his nipple and he hissed, laughing. "Yes, and sexing up his only daughter is a good way to do that is it?"

"Well, once you get to know me you'll see that I relish a challenge. And besides, I had no idea that you were the chiefs daughter. So my being with you has nothing to do with who your father is or isn't. But you won't scare me Miss Swan. I don't frighten easily."

She kissed his chest. "Good, I'm happy to hear it. Not that I have any experience with these types of situations, but it seems the natural thing for a seventeen year old boy to avoid the hassles of dating the chiefs daughter."

Then she considered what she had just said and blushed. "I mean, that is if you even want anything to do with me after today. I don't normally behave this way. I've never even had a boyfriend and here you and I have had two such encounters."

Insecurities filled her and she began to pull away from him but he rolled and pinned her, staring into her eyes. "Stop it. I know you don't know me, but I'm telling you now that this was more than just sex for me. I'm aware that's more than likely a standard line for a boy to say in this situation, but you'll see in time Miss Swan."

He kissed her then slowly and tenderly, until she was breathless. Breaking the kiss he caressed her face, brushing lightly over the ever darkening bruise before looking back into her eyes. "I'd better get you home before it gets too late and your dad starts looking for you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit. What time is it?"

He grinned and glanced at the bedside clock. "It's 7:00."

She jumped up and began dressing. "Crap. He's home by now for sure." She eyed him as he watched her scramble to dress, smirk firmly in place. "Don't just lay there! I have to go!"

He chuckled. "Okay baby doll, don't get yourself worked up. We'll simply explain what happened with your friend in the parking lot and he'll forget all about you being late."

She gave him a flat look. "You think so, do you?"

He nodded as he slid his shirt on. "Of course. He'll be busy being pissed off at what's his name. And why wouldn't he? What father in his right mind wouldn't focus on making sure the little punk gets what's coming to him for roughing up his only daughter? All you have to say is that I threatened to kick the kids ass if he looked at you again, and then helped you calm down afterwards." He grinned wolfishly at her as he tied his shoes. "Of course, you may want to leave out the sex part. That might take priority over a bruised cheek."

She smirked at him. "You've thought of everything have you?" Upon his absent nod, she asked the question she was dreading the answer to. "So how many times have you found yourself in situations such as this one?"

He glanced up from fastening his watch, a serious look now on his face. "Really? We're gonna have this discussion so soon?" She nodded. "Alright then." He sat in the chair next to his desk. "I'm very experienced Bella. I've never had a shortage of girls and women in my life. I started having sex at the age of thirteen and haven't stopped since then."

He stopped there and took in the slightly shell shocked expression on her face. He stayed silent though, just letting her process. She'd find a voice soon enough, he was sure.

"Thirteen?" She looked at him then and blew out a breath. "Wow. What about your parents? Did they know?"

He smiled at her patiently. "Bella, you have to understand that I was raised in a very different environment than what you see here. My father and mother trust me implicitly and always have, really. I've always upheld their expectations of me and busted my ass with any training they required of me, which was quite a lot, but in exchange, they always loved me unconditionally and trusted me completely. I like to think that we never failed each other. I can never remember a time when they expressed disappointment in me, and yes, they knew of all of my activities."

She looked a bit perplexed then and he waited on what she would ask next.

"What I don't get is that you seemed so shy the first time we met. Not at all how you are now, but I've seen you act that way since being back here. It's like you have two very different personalities. Why is that Jasper?"

He took in a big breath and looked up at her from where he'd been staring at the floor as she posed her question. "Because I am an identical twin. You met my brother in the woods. His name is Peter."

Bella's eye's widened at that, until the information sunk in and then her eyes narrowed. "You knew that I thought you were the same person, yet you let me believe it. Why didn't you tell me? I feel like a complete ass and that kinda pisses me off!" She stood and began to pace.

He got a bit defensive. "And just when was I supposed to bring up the subject? We've hardly had what anyone could term 'polite conversation'. Was it while I had my head between your lovely legs my dear? Because I remember you leaving after that rather abruptly." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back watching her pace.

She rounded on him with a hot blush on her face. "Could you try not to be so crude please? And no, obviously not then. But how about today, in the car on the way here?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. You got me there sweetheart. My one opportunity and I didn't take it. But in my defense, I wasn't exactly thinking of my brother at the time. It just didn't register as that big a deal to me. It's not as though you've fucked both of us thinking we're one in the same is it? Jesus, what's the big deal?"

She froze and turned to him then, her mouth open in shock. "Did you just say that to me? Is that what we just did? Fuck? Is that what it was to you?" Her eyes were tearing up now and that served to make her even more angry than she was. She took a deep breath and he started to speak but she held up a hand to stop him. "No. I don't want to talk to you any more right now. Take me home please."

She walked out and Jasper grabbed a glass that was sitting on his desk and hurled it at the wall. "Fuck!" Running a hand through his hair he rose and followed her out to his car. She was already sitting in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead, stony silence surrounding her.

He got in and turned to her. "I'm sorry alright? I don't know how this evening went to hell so quickly, but I really didn't mean to offend you." He started the car and backed out.

She remained silent the entire way, only breaking her silence to give directions to her fathers house. When he pulled over she made to get out and muttered, "Thanks for the ride." but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Look Bella, I really am sorry. I can be a little abrupt at times. I just do it without thinking most times and I guess because of who and what I am, no one has ever called me on it. At least no one I've cared about. So, at least take my number. Put it in your phone and if you decide that you still want anything to do with me, then give me a call, okay?"

She nodded and pulled out her cell, handing it to him. "Put in your info." He took the phone, adding himself to the contacts and giving it back just as she was getting out of the car. Taking the phone she muttered, "I'll see you around." Shutting the door, she turned and jogged into the house.

Sighing heavily, he pulled out and made his way home, mulling over the day all the way there. He got out of his car shaking his head. He'd be damned if he knew just where he'd gone so wrong.

* * *

He paced around a bit and found himself feeling caged. He needed the freedom and outlet of a hunt.

Resolved to his plans for the evening, he thought of his brother. Perhaps he'd like to go along? After all, it had been a while since he'd fed too and Jasper was sure that Carlisle and Esme weren't about to take his brother out to Seattle for a decent meal.

Grabbing his keys, he began the short walk to the main house.

Knocking at the front door, he waited as he heard two sets of steps approaching. The door swung open then to Carlisle and Esme, the latter smiling in welcome.

"Jasper! I'm happy to see you! Come in please, and in future, you don't need to knock."

She took his arm as she led him past a silent Carlisle who closed the door and followed them into the living room where the rest of them were assembled.

"Esme, I'm not really here to visit. I came to see if my brother wanted to join me on a trip to Seattle this evening."

At that, Peter looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "I'd love to Jasper! Let me just go put my book away. I'll be right back." He took off up the stairs and Jasper flopped into a chair to wait.

Carlisle spoke up then from where he sat next to Esme.

"Are you going for the reasons I think you are? Because if so, then I think it may be best for Peter to stay here." He looked at Esme.

"He agreed to switch to our diet after all my dear. It wouldn't do for him to be around when Jasper hunts."

Jasper sat forward. "You're shitting me. You talked him into the bambi diet? He's been on human blood his whole life! Why would you subject him to that shit now? Did you even give him the option? Or did you use your subtle bully tactics?"

Carlisle's jaw clenched. He was trying his best not to be sucked into an argument and it wasn't working. He pinned Jasper with a cold stare.

"You may not wish to be a part of our family Jasper, but your brother has chosen to be. As such, he will adhere to our diet. He agreed to it without any fight or argument, might I add. You may be twins, but he is without guile, unlike you."

Esme had a hand on Carlisle's arm, trying desperately to get him to temper his words.

Jasper smirked. "You haven't seen guile yet Daddy." Jasper was almost snarling and the naked hatred in his eyes was startling to the many observers in the room.

"My brother will be going to Seattle with me this night for a decent meal, and every trip after this should he so choose."

Carlisle shot from his seat then and had Jasper by the front of his shirt when Peter came down the stairs.

"What's going on? Papa? Why are you treating my brother like that?"

Peter looked at Esme, who had both hands held over her mouth and tears in her eyes at what was taking place.

In one smoothly practiced move, Jasper had Carlisle pinned face down on the floor with his arm twisted behind him in a rather painful looking hold.

"I have told you not to touch me. You're very fortunate that my brother gives two shits about you otherwise you'd be decorating the sky as a cloud of purple smoke right now. Don't think I wouldn't do it either Daddy." He sneered out. "There's almost nothing in this world that would give me more pleasure."

He let go of Carlisle with a small shove and cracks appeared in the twisted arm, causing Carlisle to gasp and clench his eyes shut.

Both Edward and Emmett moved to help Carlisle rise and Peter moved to his brother.

"Jasper, I think we need to talk brother. We should go now and we can talk in your car."

His words broke Jasper's concentrated stare from Carlisle's pained form and the disapproving looks both Edward and Emmett were giving him.

He glanced at Esme and she gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah okay Pete. Let's go."

Peter turned to go when Carlisle's voice stopped him.

"Peter son, I don't want you going with him. I think you should stay here. You'll have to be up early tomorrow for your shopping, and school starts Monday."

Peter now looked at Jasper with uncertainty.

"Maybe I should stay here Jasper. I do have a lot to do tomorrow to get ready for school, and I did promise our father that I would do my best to stick to their diet." He dropped his head. "I'm sorry brother. But if father wants me to stay, then I must stay."

Jasper didn't miss the triumphant look that Carlisle shot him and smirked even as he shook his head. "That's okay Pete. Someday, you'll tire of having every little detail of your life dictated to you and then we'll talk. I can wait. I'm pretty patient when it comes to such things. Until then, I'll see you around."

At that, he turned and left. It had turned out to be one hell of a day once again and he just wanted to hunt, feed and get some sleep.

Sliding in behind the wheel, he started the car and sped down the drive, hoping beyond hope that drama would not find him again this day.

* * *

Bella had gone into the house to discover that her father had left her a note on the counter along with money for pizza. It seemed that he was over at Billy's place watching a game.

Sighing in relief, she went up to her room to shower and change. She wanted to get comfortable before she even thought about food or anything else.

Stepping out of the shower, she got dressed in sweats and a tank, thinking about Jasper as she dried her hair.

Yes, he was an ass at times, but as she thought about what they had done that afternoon, heat suffused her and a longing filled her. She missed him and the feeling puzzled her. She barely knew him, after all.

Shrugging it off, she made her way downstairs and to the phone to order the pizza.

With that done, she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Time for some mindless entertainment, she thought.

Speaking of entertainment, she spotted her phone laying on the lamp table and picked it up, contemplating sending a text to Jasper. Should she let him off the hook so soon? She felt slightly sick inside being upset with him and she didn't like it at all. She was feeling compelled to accept his apology. He had seemed sincere after all.

A knock on the door had her grabbing the money for the pizza before answering it but when she swung the door open, and Jacob shoved his way in, terror filled her and she did the only thing she could think of. She hit the send button and hoped that Jasper would figure things out.

* * *

Jasper was tired. Too tired to go all the way to Seattle. He smirked as he decided to simply eat some dirt bag from a little closer to home. He would stop in Port Angeles.

Making quick work of finding a suitable meal that was about to stab some other guy in an alley, he had his fill and stashed the body in the woods before making his way back to his car.

He was just about to start the car and pull away when he was pleasantly surprised to see Bella's name come up in his caller ID.

When he answered though, it was another emotion that filled him.

Rage, white and hot as he listened to her struggle and scream out.

Tearing out of the side street he was parked on, he down shifted and gave it all the car had. He would pull over and take the rest of the trip on foot once he reached Forks. He'd be much faster running through the woods and make better time that way.

When he finally arrived, it was to a shaken and sobbing Isabella and a terrified looking pizza delivery boy.  
He went to her and took her into his arms and she clutched to him.

"What happened Bella?"

He could barely understand as she mumbled against his chest. "It was him again. I thought it was the pizza I had ordered, but when I opened the door, he shoved his way in and started to rough me up and kiss me. I hit send because I was already planning on calling you. I guess the Pizza delivery getting here scared him off and he ran out the back."

He looked at the pizza delivery boy. "Did you see anything or hear anything of significance?"

The boy shook his head vigorously. "No sir. She was the only one present by the time she opened the door to me. I just decided to stay to keep her company until someone showed up because she seemed so upset." He shrugged. "Sorry."

Jasper took out a hundred and handed it to the kid. "No, you did the right thing and I thank you, but you can go now. I'm sure the chief will contact you at work if he needs to."

The kid nodded with a relieved look on his face as he left hastily.

Leading Bella to the couch, Jasper sat her down and handed her the phone. "Call your dad and get him here now. He needs to know what this asshole is like and do something about it because if he won't, I will."

Nodding, she called Charlie and filled him in on the basics. She'd save the details for later when they were face to face.

When she disconnected the call, she went straight back to Jaspers strong arms, finding immeasurable comfort there as he stroked her hair and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier. Something inside me doesn't like being upset with you at all. I couldn't stand it. That's why I was going to call you to begin with. I needed to see you and make things right."

"Shh, it's alright beautiful girl." He smirked down at her. "I knew you'd call soon. Who can resist this?" He gestured to himself and she rolled her eyes.

"You are one conceited ass Jasper, but I guess you're my conceited ass, right?"

She looked up at him and he felt his stomach tighten up a bit in apprehension. He'd never committed to anyone before and it wasn't an entirely comfortable feeling now. He decided to hedge a bit.

"How about we see how things go for a while? We just officially met after all."

He smiled and she sighed. In disappointment? Yes, that was definitely disappointment she was feeling. At least he didn't dump her on the couch and take off.

"Yeah, we'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously:_

_"You are one conceited ass Jasper, but I guess you're my conceited ass, right?" She looked up at him and he felt his stomach tighten up a bit in apprehension. He'd never committed to anyone before and it wasn't an entirely comfortable feeling now. He decided to hedge a bit._

_"How about we see how things go for a while? We just officially met after all." He smiled and she sighed. In disappointment? Yes, that was definitely disappointment she was feeling. At least he didn't dump her on the couch and take off._

_"Yeah, we'll see."_

* * *

~o0o~

Charlie got home about ten minutes later and Jasper was less than impressed. As a matter of fact, he would go as far as to say he was shocked because Chief Charles Swan was drunk. Certainly not stumbling around or anything of the like, but enough that he was slurring just a bit and he smelled like a brewery.

Jasper was immediately on the defensive albeit not overtly. He would observe and see how this went before stepping in should the need arise.

"Okay Bells, I'm here. Now what's the big emergency that took me away from the game? It was almost over for Christ's sake. I don't see why this couldn't wait until I got home after that."

Jasper felt his jaw clench but kept his cool, waiting to see how Bella would deal with her father.

"Well Charlie, I called you home because I had just been attacked for the second time today by Jacob Black. He won't leave me alone about becoming his girlfriend and he slapped me across the face earlier today when I wouldn't agree to be his girlfriend.

Tonight, he pushed his way in here and tried forcing himself on me, until the pizza delivery guy scared him off and he ran out the back."

Charlie had flopped into his recliner as Bella spoke and was tiredly rubbing his brow with his fingers. He looked up when she was done speaking.

"Look, you kids need to work out your spats on your own time. I only get so much time off and I don't want to spend it solving your lovers quarrels. Just give the boy what he wants and you'll be happier for it, jesus." He rolled his eyes and tapped the arm of his chair.

Jasper couldn't hold his tongue any longer and stepped forward.

"How can you be so blase about the welfare of your only daughter? She tells you she was accosted and assaulted twice in one day by the same guy, and you call it a spat, a lovers quarrel? And then you tell her to give him what he wants? Are you serious?!"

Charlie was now eyeing Jasper with disdain. "And just who the hell are you boy? And why are you in my house, alone with my daughter?"

"My name is Jasper Volturi and I'm here because your daughter called me while she was being attacked by that idiot you say she should just give in to. Does it not even register with you that the idiot slapped your daughter earlier today hard enough to bruise? And then had the nerve to attack her again this evening?"

Charlie stood up and got into Jaspers face.

"You watch yourself boy. I've known Jake his whole life and he's a real good kid. I'd be proud to have him as a son in law someday soon. Hell, Billy and I have pretty much planned on it since we heard Bells was coming to live here. They're perfect for each other."

Jasper was clenching his jaw so hard he was surprised his teeth hadn't shattered. Glancing over at Bella, he was dismayed to see her with her head down and shoulders slumped in defeat. That probably pissed him off worse than the ignorant words spewing forth from Charlie.

"So what I'm hearing here is that you're completely fine with someone slapping your daughter around? "

"Like I said boy, you need to watch yourself and stick to your own business and my daughter is not your business. You should leave while you still can, before I lose my patience."

Jasper stared coldly down into Charlie's blood-shot eyes, feeling his stomach roll slightly at this man that called himself Bella's father. He was truly a despicable person and Jasper realized that he needed to get Bella far away from this man.

"Bella, pack a bag. You're coming with me." He said lowly, eyes still locked with Charlie's.

Charlie chuckled. "Oh you think I'll let you take my daughter? My seventeen year old daughter out of this house? I don't think so boy. You try, or you make a move, and you'll be leaving this house in cuffs and the back of my cruiser boy."

Jasper curled his top lip in a slight snarl. "You think you can stop me from getting her away from you, you no good drunk piece of shit?"

"Are you threatening me boy? Please say that you are so that I can arrest your pretty-boy ass."

Bella moved toward them then and placed a hand on her father's arm.

"Please don't Charlie. He didn't mean it, did you Jasper?"

She shot Jasper a pleading look, which he took in with his peripheral vision, keeping his eyes locked in a steady stare down with Charlie.

"Oh I meant it, sweetheart. This piece of trash doesn't scare me in the least."

Charlie's grin was feral. "I'm so happy you said that boy because you're under arrest for threatening a police officer. Now turn around and place both hands behind your head. No sudden moves either, or I'll have to resort to other measures."

Jasper knew what he had to do, and so he would let this low life arrest him.

He knew it was merely the first step in allowing Charlie to hang himself with his own rope, so to speak, so he did as he was instructed and Charlie cuffed him with relish.

Bella was crying silent tears as she watched as Jasper was cuffed and placed in the back of Charlie's cruiser, his face set in stony resolve.

She wrung her hands, trying to think of a way to get him out of this mess that she felt was her fault alone.

She was surprised then because as Charlie got in to drive, Jasper looked at her and smirking wickedly, sent her a quick wink as Charlie drove away.

Shaking her head in her confusion, she walked back into the house and locked up. It had been a very long day, and barring being able to help Jasper, she just wanted to sleep, so that's what she did. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper was surprised to say the least when the deputy, after processing him in, made sure that he had his phone call first thing.

He called the one person in his life that he knew he could count on above all others; his father, Caius.

When the call connected to the reception desk, he spoke in fluent Italian.

"Giana, this is Jasper. I need to speak to my father urgently. Connect me now."

Hearing the tone of his voice she hastened to do just that and he heard his father's voice in the next moment.

"Jasper, my son, I was told this is urgent. What has happened?"

"It's a long story father, one for which we haven't the time right now, but I've been arrested by the local Chief of Police who happens to be drunk at this very moment. I need representation, not only to get me out of here but to document the drunken state of the chief for later use. Is there anyone you can contact for me father?"

"Of course there is my son. You don't think I would let you go to such a place and not have safety measures in place do you? Jasper, you should know me better than that."

Jasper smiled to himself at the warm feeling that suffused him at the genuine love that he could hear in his father's voice.

"I do father, and that's why I called you even though you're so far from me. I knew that you'd still be there for me in some way or another."

"Yes Jasper, and I'm feeling the need for a visit very soon, but until then my son, let us make this short so that I may get the help you require to you soonest. Take care of yourself my precious child and your mother and I shall see you soon."

"Thank you father."

Hanging up, Jasper turned to the deputy who took his arm and led him into an empty holding cell.

Jasper spoke then. "Deputy, I would like to file a formal complaint against your Chief. He arrested me and drove the vehicle to transport me here all while being intoxicated. I would request either a blood or breath test to be performed right away before the evidence of such is lost. My lawyer should be here within the hour and he or she will require to be shown that the tests were completed."

The deputy, who had been about to brush the kid off, instead took note of the eloquence of speech and bearing that this kid possessed and thought better of it.

No. He was tired of covering up Charlie's deplorable behavior and he wasn't about to hang with or for him. He detected real trouble where this kid was concerned. He just had a regal bearing, like old money, and he knew that Charlie had bitten off more than he could chew this time.

Nodding shortly, he spoke. "Alright kid. I'll take care of it. Try to get some sleep. With the way lawyers are, you're probably in for a long wait. Might as well be rested when they finally get here."

The kid smirked but said nothing else and so, shaking his head, he made his way back out to the desk.

Calling over another deputy, he explained what was going on and they went to Charlie's office together, after having called for someone from the local hospital to do the blood draw.

Knocking, they both entered when they heard Charlie grunt in response.

They took in his slumped form and bloodshot eyes and the stench of beer coming from him and both found it difficult to muster any kind of respect, much less sympathy for what had been a very good man at one point years ago.

Just what had changed him so terribly over the years they didn't know, but he had and it wasn't for the better.

"Chief, the kid is filing charges against you for false arrest and transporting a minor while intoxicated. We've called up to the hospital for someone to do the blood draw. They should be here any minute. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be Charlie."

Charlie shot from his seat, pounding his fists on top of his desk.

"How dare you two? You'd do this to your Chief? After all these years of working together? Turn your backs on me and hang me out to dry?!"

Just then, there was a knock on the office door and the second deputy moved to open it.

It was Carlisle Cullen, the new doctor that had just moved to town.

The first deputy stepped toward Charlie.

"Don't make us have to restrain you Chief, because we will. This has been a long time coming Charlie and you know it. You simply messed with the wrong individual this time; one with the resources to fight you and win."

Just then, they were joined by a man in a sleek and obviously expensive suit.

"I am Avery Cohen, here to represent Mr. Volturi and to witness the testing of one Chief Charles Swan."

He handed his card to the second deputy and stood off to the side as Charlie reddened in his rage before throwing up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, let's get this shit over with then. I'm tired and I would like to go home."

Carlisle moved forward with his equipment and set up to draw blood while Charlie rolled up his sleeve, glaring at his deputies with naked loathing. They were both shocked, to say the least, but both were feeling strangely relieved to have this all come to light finally. It was past the time for Charlie to be brought down in their opinion.

When the blood had been drawn, the lawyer stepped forward.

"I would also insist on a breath test as the results are accessible without delay, unlike the blood test. In this way, we may know if the Chief should be detained this evening rather than be allowed to operate a vehicle on his way back to his residence as he intends."

Charlie's glare that he cast at the lawyer could have cut glass but he remained seated as the first deputy performed the test and shared the results with the witnesses present.

"Chief Charles Swan, you are under arrest for operating a motor vehicle while being legally intoxicated."

After reading him his rights, the deputy processed him and locked him in a cell as the other deputy dealt with having his client freed.

Carlisle stood to the side in shock at the proceedings. He should have been on his way back to the hospital, but had stayed out of his curiosity.

Jasper had somehow tangled himself into this mess and he was curious as to how and why.

When the deputy brought him from the back, Carlisle watched on with the deputies as the lawyer introduced himself with a slight bow.

"My Prince, I am Avery Cohen, your legal representative. Your father sends his love and regards and I am happy to be at your service."

Jasper tipped his head regally and accepted the card from Mr. Cohen.

"I thank you for being so prompt, Mr Cohen, and I look forward to your excellent service."

"It is my duty and my pleasure My Prince. Our family has been serving yours for untold years now and we wish it to remain so."

Jasper picked up his personal items from the counter and answered.

"Rest assured Mr. Cohen, I shall share a report of the excellence of your service with my father when next we speak."

Bowing, the lawyer thanked him.

"My Prince, do you require transportation? My car is just outside and I would be honored to take you."

"Yes, that would be most appreciated Mr. Cohen."

Carlisle and the two shell shocked deputies watched as Jasper departed with his lawyer, only speaking as the door finally slid shut.

The first deputy looked at the second and then at Carlisle.

"He's a Prince? Oh man, Charlie really stepped in a mess this time didn't he?"

The second deputy nodded. "He sure as shit seems to have. I've seen expensive suits on lawyers before but that one looked like it probably costs more than I make in a year."

Carlisle almost rolled his eyes at the hyperbole, but decided to ignore it in favor of gaining information.

"What prompted all of this anyway?"

The first deputy shrugged. "Not quite sure of the details, but it seems that the kid, I mean Prince, was at Charlie's house earlier and got into a confrontation with Charlie over something. Charlie arrested and transported him, all while being drunk and you saw everything else. We'll just have to wait and see what the dispute was about."

The second deputy smirked. "Doesn't Charlie have a daughter around the Prince's age? If she's the one I'm thinking of, then she's a pretty little thing. I'd bet money she was the cause of it all."

Carlisle nodded mentally. Knowing Jasper as he thought he did, he'd be willing to bet it was the girl too.

Being satisfied with his conclusions, he made his way back to the hospital. He would adopt a wait and see attitude where the Chief's daughter was concerned, but information was always better to have than not.

* * *

Jasper was up early the next morning. He wanted to get over to Bella's to get her out of there before anyone figured out that she was alone in the house.

He knew, with the way gossip traveled in this tiny town, that his time was limited and so he didn't waste any getting to her house.

Knocking on her door, he took the time to survey her neighborhood and didn't miss the furtive glances and surreptitious peeks of the neighbors and those driving by.

It seemed that the gossip mill was a well oiled machine in this town.

A sleep rumpled Bella answered just then and he smiled at her discomfort as he walked in and shut the door.

"Come on, you need to get ready, get packed up and get out of here. You can stay with me. I have an extra room and you won't have to worry about that jackass getting to you again."

He flopped on the couch and looked at her, waiting for all of that to sink in.

Looking a bit dazed, she sat down and shook her head.

"Wait. What about Charlie? I'm still a minor and he's not just gonna let me move out and in with you especially."

He smirked at her.

"Haven't you wondered why I'm here and he isn't sweetheart? Trust me when I say that he won't be a problem. He's going to be too busy just trying to keep his worthless ass out of a sling to worry about you and where you're living. He was arrested last night for drunk driving and I'm sure there will be many more charges put forth once my lawyer gets through with him.

Now, go shower and get ready. We'll talk more once you're really awake and aware. I'll wait here."

Nodding, she got up, still in a bit of a daze.

He was right, she thought, as she made her way upstairs. She needed to be fully awake to comprehend just what was going on. Just knowing that her Police Chief father had been arrested was enough to have her mind spinning. She never thought she'd see the day when the people in this town would allow their beloved local boy Chief to be brought down.

Finished with getting ready, she headed back downstairs significantly more alert and full of questions that needed answers.

Entering the room she found Jasper in the same place she had left him, but he was speaking on the phone this time and she became intrigued as she listened due to the fact that he was using a mixture of English and what sounded like Italian.

"Yes father, I am just fine. Tell mother not to worry and that they did not mistreat me in the jail." Jasper looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother, I love you too. Yes, I know that you worry with me so far away, but that is why father employ's such competent people. Mr. Cohen was very prompt and efficient mother, yes."

Jasper sighed and threw up a hand in exasperation.

"Ai Mama! Please! I'll be fine until you get here and can make an inspection, I promise."

Bella melted a little then as she watched a gentle smile overtake Jasper's face as he spoke.

"I know Mama, and I love you every day for that." He nodded slowly. "Don't cry, Mama." He murmured quietly. "I miss you too. Tell father I said goodbye and thank you both again."

Jasper sat all the way back, resting his head against the back of the couch with a tired sigh.

It seemed to Bella that he needed some comfort and so she made her way to him, straddling his lap and kissing him gently at first and then with awakening passion as his hands brought her in closer.

He groaned quietly as her center brushed over the ever growing bulge in his jeans and he grasped her hips, pulling her in snugly to grind together even as they continued to make love with their lips and tongues.

Breaking the kiss he looked in her eyes. "Not that I don't love what you were trying to do, but we need to get going. You really need to pack your stuff and get out of here. You'll be safe with me. That asshole won't dare to show himself at my place and I'll feel much better once you're there."

She nodded and he lifted her to her feet.

"It shouldn't take me long to pack really. I haven't been here long enough to properly unpack from my move from Arizona."

He got up then and followed her, taking boxes down to his car as she finished with them and she had been right. She was done in no time.

They had talked as they worked with Jasper filling her in on the details of what had taken place the night before.

She was shocked, to say the least, but if she were being honest she was mostly feeling relief.

When she had moved here, she certainly hadn't expected the profound negative changes that had taken over her father during the time since she had seen him last.

He had scared her, especially where Jacob Black was concerned.

She shivered as she looked around the stripped room, thinking about the plans that her father and Billy Black had intended for her life.

Startled out of her thoughts by Jasper's voice, she spun around to face him, one hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

He took her into his arms then, rocking side to side. "Hey, it's just me. It's okay, you're okay."

She nodded. "Yeah, I will be."

He smiled and laid his cheek against the top of her head. "Yeah, sweet girl, you will be. Come on, let's get you home."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Lemon below for those who would rather avoid it. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I thank all those who have taken the time to review. Love to you.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Home. Bella looked around the interior of the small cottage that she now shared with Jasper.

A boy. She now lived with a boy. A boy unlike any she had ever met before.  
He simply did not fit into any category or stereotype, and she found that she wouldn't want him to either.

She smiled at the thought of ever getting him to 'fit' perfectly anywhere.

Perhaps he did fit perfectly where he came from?

She shrugged mentally. She may never know. After all, he had not committed to her.

As far as she knew, they would go their separate ways at the end of the school year; he, back to Italy and she?

Well, she still hadn't answered that question.

Shaking her head to clear her tangled thoughts, she decided to go and find Jasper.

He had been gracious enough to leave her to get herself settled and she appreciated the solitude but now she was ready to see him at the very least.

She smirked when she thought of what it was that she really wanted though.

It was when she entered his room that she got the shock of her life as it seemed that she was now seeing double.

And what a sight to behold.

God, they were beautiful separately, but together...together they were without match.

They were both sitting on Jasper's bed talking quietly together until Jasper looked up and held out his hand to her.

She went to him then and sat in his lap, watching as Peter's eyes widened and he tried desperately to hide the faint blush that swept across his cheeks as he stared down into his lap.

Jasper chuckled as he observed his brother's response to Bella's presence.

"Pete, meet Bella Swan. Bella, meet my twin Pete."

He reached out and lightly squeezed his brother's shoulder in silent support.

He could feel the embarrassment and discomfort radiating from his shy brother and he sent him a small shot of confidence.

Peter looked up at his brother and gave him a small shy version of Jasper's own cocky smirk causing Jasper to laugh quietly.

Bella reached her hand out and took Pete's in hers.

"Yes, we have met, haven't we Pete? Even before I met you Jasper, cocky ass that you were."

Jasper widened his eyes in dismayed innocence.

"Me? A cocky ass you say?"

He fell back on the bed, clutching his chest.

"You wound me to the depths of my soul Miss and I know not how my heart continues beating!"

After a moment of complete silence, he peeked up at the two of them and grinned at the flat looks he was getting from both.

"Not buying it huh?"

They both shook their heads and he sat up with a slight scowl on his face.

"You judge me unfairly. I am not cocky as you term it. I am confident."

Bella scoffed while Pete straightened his shoulders somewhat proudly and said "You are headstrong, rebellious, and defiant." He grinned proudly, looking between a shocked Jasper and a grinning Bella.

"Peter! You've been studying haven't you?"

He looked at his brother and adopted his best 'haughty Jasper' impression. "I have."

Bella laughed while Jasper scowled. "Yeah well that's really great and while I'm proud of you for expanding your vocabulary, it would please me greatly if you didn't sound so much like Carlisle in your description of me."

Bella reached over and rubbed Jasper's shoulder. "Would you like us to stop picking on you my poor pampered Prince?"

Pete laughed but Jasper froze, his voice sharp as he spoke.

"Why did you call me that?"

Bella's smile was now marred by confusion.

"What? A pampered Prince?" She tilted her head a bit, totally confused by his reaction. "It was just an expression Jasper. I was only kidding." She shrugged a shoulder. "It's just how you act sometimes." She grinned as he relaxed visibly. "Sometimes I can just picture you with a purple robe and a crown."

He looked down his nose at her. "I've never worn a purple robe in my life."

Her eyes widened and she clutched to Pete's arm while pointing a finger at Jasper.

"There! Right there!" She looked at Pete. "Do you see what I mean, Pete?"

Peter studied his brother for some moments and nodded.

"Yes, I see what you mean, even though I can't claim to have ever been around royalty or anything like that, but yeah, he definitely has a haughty bearing."

Jasper's expression was darkening by the second. "I'm right here you know. Could you both be like most people and wait until I'm not around to talk about me?

And shit Pete, I know you like learning all of these big words now, but could you at least try to learn a couple that don't make me sound like an ass please?"

Jasper watched as an almost perfect duplicate of his most sarcastic smirk stretched his brothers lips.

"But Jasper, I'm supposed to not only learn the words and their meanings, but also apply them aptly."

He grinned, Bella laughed and Jasper rose slowly from his bed, pointing at the door.

"You have until the count of five brother, and then I'm coming after you."

Pete's eyes widened as he glanced at Bella before hopping from the bed and tearing out of the house, a barely audible "Oh shit" filtering through the house in his wake.

Jasper started toward the door but Bella grabbed his arm. "You're not really going after him are you?"

Jasper chuckled. "Nope, but it got him outta here didn't it?"

She let go and he crossed the room, shutting and locking the door.

He turned to her and Bella felt her mouth go dry at the look in his eyes.

"I get the feeling that you had a certain goal in mind when you came in here earlier. I'd like to explore just what that goal was Ms. Swan."

He pulled her into his arms, tilting her head up to meet his ardent kiss and she melted into his embrace with a breathy sigh.

This is what she had wanted, no, needed. The feel of his arms around her, his talented lips and tongue teasing and tasting hers while his hands found her ass, pulling her in snugly to feel his hard, hot need.

She moaned lowly, needing more, needing to feel his skin on hers.

Finding the hem of his shirt, she pulled it upwards and they broke their kiss to rid themselves of the hindering garments before falling to the bed, blissfully naked.

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert**

She moved her kisses down his neck to his chest where she sucked in his small nipple, nipping at it with her teeth, drawing a hiss from him before swirling her tongue over it to soothe.

"Don't start something you can't finish Isabella. You play with fire when you play rough with me."

She stared up at him just as he stared down at her and she shivered at the intense look in his eyes.

She smirked and then nipped at it again, harder this time, without breaking eye contact; challenging him, she knew.

He moved quickly then and almost before she knew what was happening, she was on her knees facing his headboard as he placed both her hands at the top.

She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he spoke.

"Do not let go, do you hear me Isabella? I don't want to hurt you, so hang on sweetheart, and spread those knees for me."

She panted as she felt his hands glide down her sides to her hips as he whispered in her ear, his hands guiding her body.

"Now tilt these lovely hips while arching your back a bit ."

She did as he instructed and glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes sliding halfway shut as his hands moved to massage her breasts, finger and thumb on each rolling her rosy buds into hard peaks as the feeling went straight to her center.

She could feel his hardness nestled up against her ass and the warmth of his body all along her back as he placed gentle kisses across her shoulders.

She felt as his right hand moved slowly down from her breast, down her flat stomach, to cup her center firmly, the heel of his hand causing her to circle her hips against it in search of more, while the feel of his lips and tongue on her skin caused her whole body to shiver in need."

"Jasper, oh god Jasper, please?"

"She felt his hot breath in her ear as he whispered out, "What do you need from me sweet girl? What do you want from me?"

"You Jasper. Just you; in me, around me. Just you, please." She moaned out, rolling her head back on his shoulder where he took her mouth in a deep kiss; swallowing up her gasp as he slowly seated his length inside her from behind.

She was slick with her want and need and so there was no pain, but it was never a routine feeling being filled by him.

He was exquisite and oh so hot and thick and hard, yet silky soft.

Just like everything having to do with Jasper was a mass of contradictions, but in the most positive of ways, making love with him was indescribable.

The sheer power behind his slow hard strokes took her very breath away even as he gave it back with his attentive and loving kisses, as they breathed each other in with quiet moans and pants both overwhelmed by the emotions swirling around and through them.

Bella's knuckles were white with her grip upon the headboard as Jasper's hands were relaxed, gentle, traveling the length of her body holding, caressing; playing her like a finely tuned instrument from without as his cock played her from within.

A light sheen of sweat began to build on both of them from their exertions; Jasper picking up his pace as he sensed her need for more before she even realized it herself.

Bella was now very grateful for the sturdy head-board as Jasper demonstrated exactly why he'd instructed her not to let go.

She couldn't find a voice now if she had to as some of the most sensual and primal sounds she'd ever heard escaped the both of them.

His hands had now found a place on either side of her hips holding her steady as he firmly thrust into her, a wicked little curl to his lip as he felt the all too familiar feeling of his orgasm building.

Changing the angle of his thrusts just a bit, he allowed himself a small feral smile as she screamed out when he began to hit her g-spot with every thrust. He'd never finished before his partner since he'd mastered this art at fourteen and he wasn't about to start now.

Bella felt altogether out of control with the sensations building within and swirling about her and she screamed out with every thrust now, even as she pushed her hips back each time to meet him.

She knew it wouldn't be long now before her orgasm overtook her. She felt it building with each punishing stroke he gave her.

She rolled her head back, groaning out loudly, "Nnnuuuhhhh Jasper!" Just as her inner walls clamped down on him in a vice-like hold.

He thrust in four more times before finding his release deep within her, holding himself still as he clutched her to him, panting hotly against her neck as her head lolled lazily forward in her complete satiation.

Laying her down gently on the bed, he flopped next to her somewhat bonelessly and she moved to lay her head upon his chest, placing a kiss there over his heart.

'At the risk of inflating your ego beyond measurable proportions, thank you Jasper. That was amazing."

Running his fingers through her hair, he laughed. "It was wasn't it?

~o0o~

* * *

They laid there for a little while until Bella began thinking of all she still had to do to get everything ready for school.

Tapping him on his chest, she rose from the bed and began to dress.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to him as she buttoned her shirt. "I still have a lot to do to get ready for school. I need to get to it."

She almost laughed at loud at the look of distaste that overtook his handsome face, complete with curled lip and all.

"Forks High School...yes. I was almost successful in forgetting about that particular up and coming delight. Why am I subjecting myself to such indignities again?"

Bella would have laughed or commented except for the fact that he seemed to be commenting quietly to himself rather than speaking to her and so she merely continued to dress as he rose and did the same.

Bella was busy arranging some of her books on the shelves in the small living room when she was startled by a positively enraged looking Jasper hurrying from the study and out the front door, tossing back a quick "Stay in the house, Bella." over his shoulder.

After recovering from her momentary shock, she of course, headed straight out the front door to see what was going on.

She gasped in shock as she took in the scene of Jasper, in what she could only term as a loosely crouched position, arms somewhat out to his sides as he balanced on the balls of his feet. He looked ready to spring at any moment.

As odd as she found his stance, that wasn't what shocked her.

No.

What shocked her was seeing Jacob Black standing there looking positively crazed, with his thickly muscled arm securely around the neck of a terrified looking Peter.

Bella couldn't believe her ears as she heard Jasper literally growl out "You put my brother down right the fuck now you filthy dog and you might live through this day."

Jacob didn't listen though, choosing instead to speak to Bella directly when he saw her there.

"Bella, get your stuff. You're coming with me after I take care of these fucking leeches. Then we're gonna have a talk about your choice of company from now on."

She stepped forward a bit and Jasper moved his body in front of hers, making her have to peek over his shoulder.

"Jacob Black, you need to put Peter down and leave, right now. My god, you are crazy!"

Jacob scoffed. "You don't even know what it is you're dealing with here do you?"

She scoffed. "I know I'm dealing with you and your crazy ass. Not that I care, but you're going to get hurt here Jacob if you don't let Peter go right now!"

Jasper spoke quietly to her then. "Bella, I am only going to tell you this one time do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes."

She felt the gravity of the situation then and somehow knew not to argue or interfere any more than she already had.

"Good, now move yourself back onto the front porch of the house and stay there. Do not leave it for _any_ fucking reason, no matter what. I'm not fucking around here Bella. No matter what. Am I clear?"

"Yes Jasper, no matter what."

"Good, now do it."

Having said that, he began to sway ever so slightly, side to side, and she swore that she saw fangs poking into his bottom lip just a bit.

She moved with haste and had just gained the safety of the porch when she noticed the entire Cullen family lining the perimeter of the clearing the small cottage was in.

The Cullen patriarch came forward and made as if to speak but Jasper cut him off.

"Save your flowery speech Carlisle. This will end in bloodshed this day and it won't be mine or my brothers I can guarantee you.

This crazed piece of shit dog has fucked up beyond his ability to reason and he will pay for it, with his life if he refuses to cede now and leave here, never to return."

"Never leech!" Jacob screamed, spittle flying from his mouth as his face became impossibly red.

Jasper nodded once.

"So be it dog. You have signed your death warrant. Now, let my brother go and stop hiding behind him. Or are you afraid dog? Is that it? Have a yellow streak running up that doggy belly have you?"

Bella gasped as Jacob let loose an inhuman snarl and pushed Peter toward the house where she helped him into a chair on the porch, sitting next to him and clutching his shaking form to her as she rocked him.

Jasper began to circle Jacob then and Jacob began to laugh maniacally.

"That's it? Only one of you will challenge me? Oh I'm gonna have such fun tearing into you leech, and then Bella is going with me."

Jasper's only response was a lethal looking smile as he continued his circle with the grace of a sleek large cat.

Jacob charged several times and missed his mark every time, coming away instead with some new slice or rapidly spreading bruise. He was beginning to resemble human mince meat and so he made the decision to phase, even though he knew Bella was still watching. Hell, he shrugged. She'd have to get used to it sometime.

He heard her gasp loudly at his new form even before touching ground and he grinned to himself as he hurtled toward the leech who was simply standing there.

Standing there, that is, until the wolf was within reach and then he sprang meeting the wolf in the air as they spiraled around each other.

It was a beautiful, yet deadly dance because when they came back down to the ground, Jasper was covered in arterial blood spray, and the wolf lay at his feet, unmoving.

Peter and Bella looked at each other and moved together to reach Jasper.

They both had one goal in mind; to make sure that none of that blood belonged to Jasper.

They both clutched to him as they inspected and worried over him and he tried his best to reassure them, not to mention a stricken looking Esme, who moved forward and into his arms despite the mess, when he opened them to her.

The four of them remained knotted together taking comfort from Jasper who, surprisingly, was the only one of their little group that was completely calm.

Bella even noticed that it was impossible not to feel an almost overwhelming calm when close to him at this moment and she wondered at it.

She had been terrified and dismayed by all that she had witnessed after all, and to feel this way afterward was a most curious sensation indeed, but being relieved as she was due to his non injured status, she would ponder it all later.

Bella looked over at the other group that had formed which consisted of the rest of the Cullen's including who she knew to be Carlisle, the patriarch of the family and the twins biological father.

She found it curious that he chose to worry with the wolf rather than with his twin sons, as his wife, their mother had.

Giving herself a mental shake, she filed that information away for later also as Jasper was now prompting them to move toward the cottage.

He froze in his tracks though as Carlisle was suddenly there blocking the way.

"What were you thinking you foolish, idiot boy?! Do you realize what you have done here today?! You have single-handedly destroyed a treaty that has been in place for hundreds of years between us and the tribal wolves!"

Jasper stared him down indignantly, about to lay into him when he was stopped by the voice of Edward.

"Carlisle, the wolf was insane with obsessive jealousy over the girl. His thoughts today were only of killing; any and all of us if he had to in order to get the girl. I don't believe that Jasper had a choice in the matter."

Jasper met Edward's eyes and gave him a nod of thanks, while moving around Carlisle to get to the little cottage.

He would freeze in his tracks once more though at the sound of a very familiar voice; one that shot joy through him as he turned to acknowledge the speaker.

"Well my son, you do manage to find yourself in the most peculiar situations in this strange little place, do you not?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Don't own any of it. S. Meyer does. As always your reviews are appreciated. Oh, by the way...try to suppress the urge to shoot me. *Evil Cackle***

* * *

**~o0o~**

Everyone turned shocked attention to the entourage that entered the clearing.

Bella furrowed her brow at the peculiar cloaks they all wore; the three at the forefront in the blackest of black. She noticed how they seemed to glide. The description of simply walking just didn't fit with the fluidity of their movements. Not only did they move with uncommon grace, but she could swear their eyes were red, some brighter in shade than others, but most certainly all red.

Bella gasped a bit as Jasper moved forward to quickly engulf a beautiful, but decidedly stressed looking woman, in his arms.

She didn't seem to care about all the blood either; her purpose singular as she clutched to him a moment and then began to fuss over him, inspecting every inch.

Bella's brows shot up as she heard their exchange.

"Jasper! My precious child, what have they done to you?! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Let me see! No, don't you roll your eyes at me my son. I will make sure you are fine, do you hear?"

Jasper gave a long-suffering sigh as she continued, running her hands over his face, neck, arms and chest, even as he protested.

"Mother, really, I am fine!"

She looked at him then with a bit of a scowl on her beautiful face.

"You are not fine! I have heard from your father what they have put you through! They arrested you and put you in a cage like some animal! And now this! Fighting wolves! Your father has terrible scars from wolves!"

She fairly threw herself back into his embrace, clutching to him, hiding her face as her shoulders shook with her distressed sobs.

"I told Caius not to let you come here! You're still so young! How could we let this happen?!"

Jasper laid his head over on her golden blonde head and spoke tenderly to her.

"Mama, I am fine, I swear to you. I'm sorry to have worried you so, but I've come to no harm, as you can see. Father made sure that I am well trained and able to take care of myself, and I bested the wolf without injury."

He cupped her cheeks and looked into her sad eyes.

"Mama, please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."

She nodded and clutched him to her again. "I will be fine now that I know you're alright, but just the thought of losing you terrifies me my precious son."

Jasper shot his father a pleading look and Caius smirked at him, but mercifully intervened, taking his wife in his arms as he also eyed his son for injuries, albeit more discreetly than his wife had.

He then surveyed the group that was now scattered around the clearing, eyes zeroing in on the lone human.

Jasper felt the shift in his fathers emotions instantly and braced himself for the coming discussion, for he knew one was forthcoming sooner rather than later.

He caught his fathers gaze and Caius spoke.

"My son, it seems as though a serious discussion is in order. I will expect you to be ready for it in one hour. Make yourself presentable and your uncles and I will be at the Cullen's residence."

Jasper's demeanor changed in an instant. He knew a direct order from his King when he heard it.

Bowing formally, he answered, "Yes Father." and made his way to his room to ready himself, disregarding, for the time being, the very puzzled looks he received from Bella and his brother.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on his formal Volturi attire, there was a knock on his door.

He knew who was there by the two varied hearts beating, and he sighed. He didn't have time for their questions at the moment.

When his father gave an order as his King and not his father, he knew better than to defy or disrespect it by being late. He loved his father too much to dishonor him in any way, and he would not do so now. They would just have to wait for answers, but he bid them entry regardless.

Bella found her breath catching in her throat at the sight that met her eyes when she entered Jaspers room with Peter beside her.

He was dressed in some sort of formal looking attire. It resembled something she had seen one of the British royals wearing once except this leaned heavily toward dark shades; blacks, grays and reds. The only jewelry she could see was a heavy gold pendent on a chain about his neck, laying neatly upon the dark red shirt he wore beneath a black overcoat. It was a very intricately designed capital V encrusted with diamonds and rubies and was very beautiful.

He met her eyes in the mirror and then looked down, straightening his already immaculate cuffs.

Before she or Peter could voice any of the many questions swirling around in their turbulent thoughts, he spoke.

"I regret that I am unable to address any of your concerns at this time as I have been summoned by my Father and King."

He turned to face them then, all regal bearing and formality.

"I will, however, do so later after I am given leave by my King. Until then, I ask that you remain here Bella. For your sake, please heed my request."

He looked at his brother then. "Peter, you may go back to the main house or stay here with Bella, the choice is entirely yours."

They both watched in silent astonishment as he then donned a black cloak that matched perfectly the ones worn by the strange guests, turned on his heel and departed without another word.

Bella blinked and then slowly shook her head. She was feeling as though she had fallen down the rabbit hole and everything she knew as fact one day ago was now blown to bits and replaced by total insanity.

Now that Jasper had left the cottage, the panic she had expected to hit earlier, crashed into her like a tidal wave dragging her under and making it impossible to regain any type of hold to remain upright.  
Her breathing began to accelerate and her eyes teared up and she was sure she would have dissolved into hysterics for all that she had seen this day except for the strong, warm arms that encircled her, pulling her into a familiar chest.

"Bella, It's alright. It'll all be okay. You're safe and I'm safe and we're gonna be alright, I promise. Jasper won't let us down. We just have to have faith in him. He's never let me down in my life Bella and he's never let me get hurt, even when he had to take a bullet for me. He won't let anything bad happen to us Bella. I swear it."

He could see she was calming as he spoke so he moved them to sit on Jasper's bed so that he could see her face. She still looked a bit panicked but not to the point of hyperventilating any longer.

Then he saw a look of determination take over her features and he braced for what he knew was coming; questions. Questions that he fervently wished he didn't have to answer, but knew he would have to in his brother's absence.

However, he knew that he couldn't answer the one she would undoubtedly want answered the most; the question of what they are.

Jasper always told him that no humans could ever be told and even the Cullen's had reinforced that rule. He could not betray the secret of his species. He would not. Not even for someone as nice as Bella had been to him.

"Peter", she pinned him in a hard gaze, "just what the fuck are you two? And no bullshit. I need to know. I need to know just what can do what I witnessed out there today. What can fight like that and destroy a huge fucking wolf in a matter of moments without a scratch on him to show for it? And I'm not even touching on the weirdness that is a guy morphing into a giant dog in mid-air!"

She ran a hand through her hair and let out an hysterical laugh. "Jesus, just what have I stumbled into?"

She looked at him expectantly and he fidgeted, wringing his hands as he desperately tried to think of what to say. He jumped a bit when she spoke again, this time with more force and volume.

"Peter! Quit trying to think of how to craft a clever answer and just tell me damn it! What are you? I could swear that I saw fangs on Jasper just before he fought Jacob, now tell me!"

Peter sat there quietly for a moment, his vampire mind examining every aspect of this situation in rapid succession and he found himself feeling an emotion that was a rarity for him.

He was becoming angry.

How dare this human girl yell at him and demand his secrets?! He was the superior being here. His brother had told him this many times and he had seen proof of such countless times throughout his life.

As a matter of fact, he could have her dead in less than one beat of her weak human heart; her sweet blood sating his thirst within another. He felt his body respond to his thoughts and anger and his fangs descended, his eyes darkening to a perfect jade.

He was on her within the next moment, pinning her to the bed with his whole body as he took in the exquisite scent of her blood where it was strongest; her velvet soft neck.

He ignored her as she questioned what he was doing, choosing instead to concentrate on the feel of her soft petite body against his in a way he had never felt another body, especially a female, before.

He found his anger ebbing away only to be replaced entirely by another foreign feeling; passion.

His breathing shallowed and quickened until he was almost panting in need. Need of what he knew not, but the tightening in his groin was becoming uncomfortable as he nuzzled her neck with his lips and nose and instincts took over as he began to rut against her, finding a place between her legs most inviting.

Bella's mind whirled as he nudged himself between her legs and began to rock against her center.

God help her, but it felt good despite her terrified mind telling her this was so awfully wrong.

This wasn't her Jasper after all, but his twin Peter.

She began to struggle and he simply pinned her hands above her head seemingly without effort, as he continued to rock and nuzzle and purr.

Her eyes flashed open in the realization that he was indeed purring like some big cat, and it was yet another thing that she would question when she wasn't busy being appalled at herself for enjoying this.

She felt sharp points against her skin now and they scraped as he dragged his lips and tongue along, taking in what she would later realize was droplets of her blood.

He quickened his pace then and she moaned despite herself as she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm build.

She cursed her traitorous body as tears escaped her eyes from the conflicting emotions, even as warmth spread from her center in a sudden burst, her orgasm drawing a startled gasp and sob from her.

She felt him seize up then, a gutteral groan escaping him as warmth and wetness seeped through the denim of his jeans while he sucked on her neck.

He kissed and nuzzled her neck and murmured out, "Are you alright Bella? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She didn't answer.

She couldn't.

There was too much going through her mind.

In one moment she felt violated and in the next, she felt herself the betrayer for having enjoyed it.

She spied the door through her tears and did the only thing that made sense at the moment; she shoved his now compliant body off of her and ran.

* * *

~o0o~

They watched her run from the cottage, her distress clear for any who looked to see.

"I told you that if we kept quiet and were patient, this would happen and it has. This, dear brother, is your opportunity. If you want her, then go and get her, but you must be subtle. She is deeply in love with Jasper and that will take much time and patience to overcome, but I have seen that it's possible and through me, so have you. You could be so happy with her Edward. Be careful not to mess it up by going too fast or pushing her."

He furrowed his brow.

"But she's not my mate Alice, even though she's perfect for me with her silent mind. How do I overcome that?"

Alice growled lowly in her frustration.

"If you would just learn to listen to me when I speak Edward, we'd all be much better off! I told you. It's a matter of careful wooing and patience. She will see you in time as the perfect companion. Admittedly, you will not have the benefits of a mate bond, but you will develop deep friendship and she will come to rely on you as long as you are sure to avail yourself to her any time she needs someone. She must be changed after all because she has seen too much. Caius is telling Jasper as much as we speak. It's either that or death for her and Jasper won't let that happen, no matter that she will no longer be able to face him because of what's happened with Peter."

Edward nodded and jumped from the tree they had perched themselves in to watch events unfold and see which direction fate would ultimately take them.

For Edward, this day was momentous indeed, for fate had smiled upon him at last this day.

For now, due to the decisions made and the paths chosen, it was the first day of his path to marriage. Marriage to Isabella Swan.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Lemon Alert below for those who would rather skip it. I don't own anything. All belong to S. Meyer. As always, your reviews and comments are appreciated! Thank you to those who take the time to do so. You all make my efforts worth it and I hope you all continue to enjoy my stories!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Jasper made his way through the Cullen house and to the formal library where he knew the Kings to be.

He thought about how he was feeling about this meeting and had to admit that this was a new feeling entirely when it came to meeting with his father; apprehension.

He knew why he felt this way though and it was because of Bella and the fact that he didn't know what his father was going to say about her.

Oh he knew Volturi law inside and out. He had been studying the law since his arrival as a small boy after all.

No, he was apprehensive because he was unsure of how Bella would take all of this and if she didn't take it well, if she rejected what he is...He clenched his eyes shut for just a moment, pushed the emotions down deep and knocked.

Upon being bid entry, he hastened to his father and knelt, his right hand over his heart, head bowed in respect.

"My King."

Caius reached out, touching his shoulder. "Rise my son. I would see you fully when we speak."

Jasper did as instructed and met his fathers eyes before turning to each of his uncles to greet them with a bow.

Aro sighed. "Ah Jasper, our regal Prince. What a delight you are and how we have missed you!"

"Uncles, it is good to see you also. I have missed you all very much."

He turned back to his father and Caius narrowed his eyes a bit, gesturing at a chair.

"Be seated son. We must speak and I won't waste any time with niceties at this point. Who is the human girl and why is she here? You know the law as well as any of us my son. You know very well that she has witnessed, this day, more than she should have. I have never had cause to be disappointed in you my son. Do not give me reason to be so now."

Jasper looked up sharply at that, pain lancing through his being at just the thought of disappointing his father, one of the only beings on this planet that he truly loved.

He was kneeling at his fathers feet, head bowed in submission, before anyone could blink.

"Father, no please, I beg you, give me a chance to explain!"

Caius laid his hand on the back of Jasper's head, wanting to comfort him, when they all heard Marcus speak.

"If I may interject?" They all looked to him and Caius nodded.

"Please do brother, especially if it will address my concerns with why my son is bothering with a human girl instead of draining her like the meal she is." He finished with a sneer and Jasper hung his head, profoundly feeling his father's disappointment.

"Like you Caius I seek to be concise. The girl is his true mate."

Jasper's head whipped around to stare in shock at his uncle, just as his father sat back with a chuckle.

"Well my son, it would seem that your wilder days are short lived indeed. It's a good thing that you enjoyed the freedom you had to the fullest. But I must say that it's a wonderful thing to find your mate so early in your young life."

Aro couldn't contain his enthusiasm any longer and fairly hopped from his seat.

"Wonderful indeed my young nephew! Oh, we shall have such a bonding ceremony! The castle hasn't seen such a lavish affair as this will be! A Prince of Volterra, bonding with his mate and bringing to us a Princess! Oh, I must speak with your Mother and your Aunt Sulpicia! The planning must begin at once! Such affairs take much time and planning you know."

He began to pace, and Jasper chanced a look at his father, relieved to see mirth shining in his eyes and a wicked smirk in place.

Caius once again gestured toward the chair Jasper had been in.

"Please retake your seat son. We must discuss her turning."

Jasper nodded and sat.

"Father, I haven't even had a chance to speak to her about all that she witnessed today. I did not want to disrespect you by making you wait for me to do so. I'm not sure how she will take everything. I must admit that I am worried. What if she rejects me when she learns what I am?"

Marcus spoke then.

"I do not believe that you need worry over a rejection from her nephew. The bond I saw is a strong one, although I must tell you that she could have formed one equally as strong with your twin had she been given the chance, due to your sharing a soul with him."

Jasper was shocked at this. "Could such a thing still happen Uncle? Could she bond with Peter even now?"

Marcus shook his head.

"Worry not nephew. Bonds such as you share with her can only be formed between two souls; yours and hers. It cannot be broken or overshadowed by anything less than death. If you died, only then could a bond form between the two of them."

Caius scowled at the mere thought of losing his son and swept his hand elegantly through the air.

"Then let us not speak of such things. It will never happen. I'll never allow such a thing. Athenadora would have my head."

He smiled at his son and Jasper felt relief and warmth sweep through him at the genuine love he felt radiating from his father.

He wasn't sure what he would do if he ever lost the love and respect of his father. It meant more to him than anything in this world.

"I shall speak to her this evening Father. I pray that she takes it well."

Marcus sat forward. "Her reaction matters little Nephew. She has no choice in the matter. I say the most we concede to is leeway in the time frame of her turning. I can understand giving some time for her to mature a bit more, but she will be turned."

Aro clasped his hands together over his knee and sat forward.

"I agree brother. That will also give us time to plan the ceremony and send out the invitations! I would say the end of this school year will be plenty."

Jasper looked at his father. "Do I have your blessings Father?"

"Yes my son, you do. It will bring me great joy to see you bond and turn your true mate. Watch over her diligently until then. She is very vulnerable as long as she is human and I would not want you to lose her."

Jasper nodded. "I will."

Caius rose from his seat. "I must go and find your mother. She is most anxious to hear the outcome of our chat. She was ready to disassemble me should she have heard that I was too harsh with you."

Jasper laughed and then scowled as his father reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Father! I do believe that I am too old for such displays."

Caius smirked at him. "You are but an infant my son."

Aro took in the pouting scowl on Jasper's face and laughed.

"Infant indeed Caius. I do believe that a mate will be very good for your procacious son. He will need to mature very quickly to deal with a female on a daily basis."

Aro left the room then cackling madly, followed closely by a chuckling Marcus.

Jasper shot his father an indignant look and Caius merely laughed.

"Your Uncle is correct Jasper. I look forward to watching this chapter of your life unfold. It should be very interesting to say the least."

Jasper folded his arms over his chest and glared at the floor.

"I am so happy to provide amusement to the three of you. Perhaps I should go and tell mother how much I amuse you?"

He shot a sidelong glance at Caius just in time to see a frown take over the usual smirk.

"I thought you had outgrown such tactics son?"

Jasper shot him a wicked grin as he headed for the door. "Well, apparently not. I am just an infant after all. Mother! Where are you?"

Caius watched his son leave the room before letting a grin bloom on his face. His son was truly the delight of his life and he wouldn't trade him for anything in this world.

With these thoughts in his mind, he too left the room. He needed to find his wife and do some damage control otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of his teasing of their son.

* * *

~o0o~

Bella sobbed out her torment amongst the seeming solitude of the trees not knowing that her every move was being closely observed.

Her heart was so torn and conflicted over what had taken place with Peter and also what she had witnessed earlier.

She was still no closer to having answers to the many questions that whirled within her mind like a terrible tornado, but how could she expect to get them now when she couldn't fathom facing Jasper?

Her heart gave a mighty lurch at just the thought of his name and she moaned out her misery, clutching her hands in her hair.

She'd been unfaithful to him and she just knew in her soul that he would not take it well, but she had to tell him. She saw no other alternative. She had to be truthful and he would get over her in time. After all, he'd made no solid commitments to her, aside from having her move in with him.

That was another problem she had to figure out. She literally had no place to go now. She certainly couldn't go back to Charlie's. He would get out of jail eventually, she was sure, but there was no way in hell she could face him knowing what she knew about Jacob and his gruesome death.

Looking up, she took in some deep breaths, making every effort to get herself under control. She certainly couldn't face him as the wreck she was at the moment. She had to be able to explain herself rationally.

She jumped when she spied someone through the trees. "Who's there?"

Edward moved forward when she spoke. He made his way to her slowly with a small smile on his face.

"I apologize if I frightened you. I heard crying and I thought maybe I could help."

"You're Jasper's step brother, right? Edward?" She dried her eyes on her sleeve and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, that's right." He sat across from her. "Is there anything I can do? I'm a great listener."

She shrugged. "Hell why not. Not much I can lose at this point."

She met his eyes straight on then.

"What are you all? I mean, I can see the resemblance between you and all the other Cullen's in your pale skin and your unusual eye color. And the group that showed up today? Jasper's Father? I can see their skin is similar to yours too, but I could have sworn that their eyes are red. Jasper's skin is not like yours, neither are his eyes, but he was so fast today and so strong when he killed Jacob..."

She shook her head at the sheer absurdity of her wild thoughts and stared back at Edward once again.

"So 'great listener', are you also one for giving great answers, or must I seek those elsewhere? Because if so, then you are wasting my time and I must be going."

She waited a moment while he stared at the ground and it was only as she began to rise that he moved to speak.

Placing a hand on her arm, he began. "You must discount everything you think you know about this world before I answer your questions. Then and only then will you be prepared to really hear what it is I have to tell you." He looked into her eyes. "Can you do that Isabella?"

Ice trickled down her spine as she took in his expression and she nodded her ascent.

"Alright then. We are Vampires."

She stared at him for a bit and then nodded, blowing out the breath she never realized she was holding.

"So you drink blood and all of that?"

"We do, but we in the Cullen Coven only drink the blood of animals. We do not hunt humans. I'd like to point out however, that Jasper does not consider himself a part of our Coven, even though Carlisle and Esme are his biological parents. He considers the King, Caius and his wife Athenadora his parents as he has lived with them by choice since the age of eight."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "So why make the distinction? What aren't you telling me?"

He looked away from her with a frown on his face and then back again.

"What I'm trying to say is that Jasper hunts humans for his sustenance. Any more than that and you'll have to speak with him. I'm sorry."

Her eyes were a bit wide in shock as she thought about that. Jasper was a vampire. Jasper lived off of killing humans on a regular basis.

Edward caught her attention when he spoke again.

"I'm guessing that Jasper never told you any of this or of what he is?"

She shook her head. "No he didn't. I mean, we were just now getting to know each other a bit, ya know? And then all of this crazy shit happened today with Jacob Black and then he had to speak to his Father..." She trailed off and shrugged. "He said that he would speak to me about it all when he's done speaking with his Father. I'm assuming it won't be too much longer, but I'm not sure I can face him now. Not after what just happened with Pete."

She now had a deep frown on her face as she stared out in the distance.

Edward saw an opportunity to make some points and couldn't pass it up.

"You do know that Peter has no idea what he was doing or that it was wrong in any way, right?"

He dipped his head down to catch her eye.

She shrugged a shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, the thought had occurred to me after I had calmed somewhat. I don't think he would ever hurt me on purpose. He's too naïve."

She looked up sharply at Edward then and narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did you know about that anyway?"

He smiled crookedly and pointed at his head.

"I'm a mind reader. Some vampires are gifted with extra gifts and I happened to wake up to my vampire life hearing the thoughts of everyone around me. It was very terrifying at first and then a terrible nuisance until I learned to block out some of the noise."

"I bet. So you can hear what I'm thinking?"

He laughed. "As a matter of fact, you are the only person I've ever come across that I cannot hear. Not even a whisper. I don't know why that is."

She looked off. "Huh. Well good. I like to have my privacy and that would just be awkward knowing you could hear everything I'm thinking."

Her eyes widened. "What about Jasper? Does he have any super powers?"

Edward laughed. "As a matter of fact, he does. He's an extremely powerful empath meaning he can feel the emotions of all those around him and he can manipulate the emotions of those around him too. He can literally make you feel any emotion he wants you to feel, and I do mean any emotion."

Yes, he knew he was being underhanded by making her think that Jasper had manipulated her, but he was willing to take his chances. He was playing to win after all.

He was gratified to see her take the bait when that information sank in and she gasped, her eyes tearing up.

"You mean that everything I thought I felt for him was fake?"

Edward shrugged. "Only Jasper has the answer to that question, but I can say that it's entirely possible, yes."

She started to get up and Edward stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are welcome to stay at the main house. I know that your situation isn't the best right now, and that your choices are limited this close to school beginning. We'd all be more than happy to have you there. I've already cleared it with my father Carlisle. There is an extra bedroom just waiting for you if you would like it."

She smiled through her tears and nodded. "I may just take you up on that, thanks."

* * *

~o0o~

She made it back to the cottage and sighed in relief at finding it empty. She had no desire to run into anyone as she packed up the things she had just unpacked, heart heavy with her task.

If these emotions were manufactured by Jasper, then why was this hurting so damn much? He wasn't nearby. She had learned that she could literally feel him when he was close to her and she felt none of that at the moment.

All she felt was a deep pain where her heart is and she literally choked on the grief her current actions were causing. She was leaving him and it hurt so damn bad it took her breath away.

She began to feel that familiar comfort then and she knew he was close. She panicked then and began to throw various clothes into a small bag. She would come back later and get the rest of her stuff.

She knew though that if she didn't leave now, if she had to face him, that she would most likely wind up staying and she just couldn't do that. Not if what she was feeling was all fake. She couldn't trust what she felt and that was a terrible feeling to have to live with. To constantly question whether she was here willingly or if she was trapped by some kind of sick manipulation.

Jasper walked into the little cottage and was almost brought to his knees by the whirling emotions coming from who he now knew to be his mate.

He wasted no time getting to the bedroom where he knew he would find her and was stopped in his tracks by what she was doing.

"Bella? What's wrong? Where are you going? Was it what happened with Jacob Black?"

He watched on as she frantically threw clothes into a bag while shaking her head, tears tracing a path down her cheeks.

"No Jasper. It's everything. It's all of the secrets and what you are and what you're capable of and I just can't handle all of it. I'm no one's puppet and that's what you've turned me into and I won't stand for it!"

All of the sudden she felt unaccountably calm and she clenched her jaw, steeling herself for what she was about to do and say.

"You're doing something to me now aren't you? You're making me calm when I don't really feel calm aren't you?"

She pierced him with her gaze and her heart dropped as he nodded.

"Yes, but it's just a natural reaction to you being so upset. I'm not really trying to make you feel anything other than calming you a bit so we can talk. I'll stop if you want me to."

He pulled back the calm he was sending out and focused on what she had said instead.

"What did you mean when you said you're no one's puppet? I've never made you feel anything for me that wasn't there already and I've never manipulated your emotions except to calm you. And what I am? What I'm capable of? What are you trying to say Bella?"

His heart was pounding now as he began to realize just what was going on here. She was leaving him. He could feel her resolve and determination layered under her panic and pain.

"I mean that Edward told me what you are and what you hunt! And he also told me that you can make me feel any emotion that you want me to feel. I'm just so confused Jasper. I need time to figure it all out. Please give me that."

"Bella, I haven't done anything to you. I'm still the same I was this morning. I'm still the same I was yesterday. I'm still the same as I was when we made love for the first time."

She watched him and her heart ached as he balled his fists, his back straight and proud with tears misting his eyes.

"What have I done to you besides love and protect you Bella? Have I been so terrible?"

She looked away. She had to. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable and yet so strong. He was beautiful even in his pain, maybe even more so because of it.

"It's not just you Jasper. I have my own demons to face. Something happened with your brother and I need time to face that and figure out what it is...who it is that I want.

After what happened with Peter, perhaps you should rethink your feelings for me. I am so ashamed to say that I enjoyed what he did Jasper." She choked on a sob then and took a moment to compose herself.

He looked at her then and she could see his lip tremble even through his calm façade.

"What did he do?"

"He pinned me to the bed and laid between my legs and ground himself against me as he kissed my neck."

Her head was hanging down now, hair shielding her face as she spoke of her damning moments.

"I enjoyed it Jasper. I fought against it, but I enjoyed it. He made me come right as he released too."

She looked up, her expression haunted. "So you see, it's not just you. It's what I did too. How can I face you and your love when I know that I did that and liked it with your brother?"

He remained silent staring into the distance, his only reaction a single tear that traced a path down his cheek.

She nodded to herself in misery, turning and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Edward has offered me a place in the main house and I'm going to take it for now. I don't have anywhere else to go after all and school is starting. I'll be around."

* * *

**Lemon Alert**

**~o0o~**

* * *

He moved like lightning then and had her in his arms, kissing her before she knew what was happening.

She gasped and then her eyes fell shut as she decided to give in to her hearts desire one last time. At least for now.

He removed the bag from her shoulder and tossed it carelessly across the room, while moving his other hand down to rid her of her shirt and bra.

He kissed and nuzzled her exposed skin sucking a nipple into his hot mouth even as he dropped to his knees to make quick work of getting rid of her pants.

When he had her bare, he pinned her against the nearest wall, kissing her relentlessly as he unzipped and readied himself to take her.

One quick feel to make sure he wouldn't hurt her, and he was buried to the root, holding her up with the wall and his hands on her ass as he fucked her with all of the passion and anger and pain that he felt inside himself.

Bella was breathless with his fervor as her mind tried to desperately catch up to what was happening.

When it did, she could only moan and scream at some points, the sensations were so overwhelming.

She looked at his face then and was shocked to see the tears that made their way silently down his cheeks, even though his expression was the most fierce she had ever seen it.

"You are mine Isabella. MINE! NEVER FORGET THAT! I will not simply let you go, nor will I let anyone take you from me!"

He continued his punishing strokes into her and she moaned out her ecstasy, her hooded eyes once again focusing on his face or more specifically his mouth where she was a bit startled to see fangs as he curled his top lip back a bit in his single-minded exertion.

Leaning forward, she captured that bottom lip in hers and bit down drawing a bit of blood.

He growled lowly then and covered her mouth fully, delving and stroking with his tongue, stealing her breath away.

He pulled back and growled out "Come now Isabella! Come now my mate!"

And with a scream, she did, her vision narrowing dangerously as the room spun around her with the sheer force of her orgasm.

She vaguely registered the feeling of fangs sinking into her neck then and the pull of him drinking from her briefly before all feeling left her and the room went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is a lemon so if you don't like lemons, skip this whole chapter. I apologize for lack of length (I could totally make a bad pun joke here, but I digress) and content of this chapter but I am sick and I have already typed over 6000 words on other stories today, so I'm posting this for those of you who really wanted an update to this story. I swear I'll have more out later with actual plot. LOL Meanwhile, I hope you all enjoy this. As always, reviews are appreciated and my love goes out to those who take the time to do so. Oh yeah, don't own them but damn, are they ever fun to play with.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Bella slowly awoke a while later with Jasper wrapped around her, sound asleep.  
Turning her head carefully so as not to wake him, she took a few moments to study him and as usual, her breath almost left her at how beautiful he was in a very masculine way.

It seemed that he had stripped down to just pants after she had passed out and her heart literally ached as she looked at him.

She realized something in that moment. She realized that she loved him deeply and completely.

She smiled as she thought of his smart ass side and that smirk he wore so well and she still felt the same. She loved that part of him too.

She leaned over him then and kissed his lips gently, rubbing her nose with his just slightly before gathering her hair in one hand so that she could trail tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neck without tickling him.

She made her way to his ear and nuzzled under his curls, whispering her love, not knowing that he was very much awake and listening to every word.

"I love you Jasper, with everything in me, I love you."

She squeaked in surprise when gentle yet quick hands pulled her close and he murmured into her mark "Then do not ever speak of leaving me again beautiful girl."

She hmmm'ed her pleasure as he began his own journey down her neck, leaving a trail buzzing pleasantly with sensation all the way to her left nipple that he was now paying special attention to with lips and tongue.

She moaned and buried her hands in his hair while arching her back.

"Oh Jasper, holy shit you have a talented mouth." She gasped as he nipped her with a fang tip and then grinned up at her to see how she took it. There was a tiny bead of blood blooming on the rosy pink bud and as she watched, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked it in, all the while keeping his gorgeous green eyes locked with hers.

She felt such a surge of desire at his actions and the site of those sharp fang tips that she rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply, paying special attention to his fangs, purposely nicking her tongue on one as an offering to him.

He sucked on it and soothed it with his tongue and then broke the kiss so that she could catch her breath.

She threw back her head, grinding her center against his erection, rolling her hips as she leaned back against his bent knees, and Jasper was sure that he had never seen a woman look as erotic as his Isabella did in that moment.

Reaching down, she freed him from his pants and he made quick work of getting out of them and kicking them off the bed. She settled back into his lap as he watched her caress his hardness with one hand as she played with her own nipple with the other.

"Jasper", she whispered out, "I want to ride you. And I want you to bite me when I do. Will you give me what I want my Prince? She licked her lips as she watched his eyes darken nearly to black. "I want you to bite me here." and she circled her breast with a finger.

With that, she lifted herself and smoothly took him inside, her eyes becoming hooded at the feel of him filling and stretching her. She circled her hips when he was fully seated within her and moaned with the shiver of pleasure that moved through her body.  
She began a slow rise and fall rhythm and then locked her gaze with his. "Please my Prince? Please give me what I want?" She begged as she circled both breasts with her fingers, stopping to give a squeeze every other stroke downward.

Jasper's top lip curled as he gave a small snarl before sitting up and giving her what she had asked for.

She gasped as she watched two lethally sharp fangs sink into her breast on either side of her nipple, but she kept her hooded gaze locked with his darkened one as she continued to ride him through his sucking.

Throwing her head back, she moaned out, "I'm going to come for you Jasper, right now."

She felt her inner walls clamp down on him and he released her breast.

Picking her up, he laid her back on the bed and placed her legs over his shoulders while picking up a punishing pace, causing her to scream out his name.

"That's right Isabella, let me hear what I'm doing to you when I fuck you." He growled out.

Her eyes opened to watch him and he was gorgeous in his ferocity, grunting and growling with every fierce thrust he gave her, muscles relaxing and contracting with his efforts as his hair fell into his eyes.

Just witnessing the wildness in those moments had her coming again and she screamed out while she clutched at anything within reach trying desperately not to lose herself, overwhelmed as she was by the visual as well as the physical sensations.

He continued, relentless in his pursuit of his completion, but equally determined to make her come once more before finding it.

Changing the angle of his thrusts just a bit as he lifted her hips, he fairly growled out, "Once more Isabella. You'll come for me once more before I'm done with you."

She almost sobbed at the intensity of the orgasm that she could feel building and her head thrashed side to side as she moaned out his name over and over, unable as she was to put together a coherent thought, much less speak sensibly.

Three hard, purposeful thrusts later and her body seized, her vision narrowing to a tunnel as one more orgasm ripped through her, intense almost to the point of pain.

She did sob then as she heard him groan deeply, seating himself to the hilt, pulsing with his powerful release deep within her.

Kissing the inside of each of her legs, he gently removed them from his shoulders to rest on the bed before leaning down to kiss her gently but deeply, murmuring out his love for her against her kiss swollen lips as her arms circled his neck.

He rolled them onto their sides, facing each other, legs tangled together as they continued to gently love each other with lips and tongues and whispered words.

They fell asleep again, wrapped in each other as they were, content for the time being in their mutual declarations.

Outside, perched high in a tree, a certain bronze haired vampire growled lowly, his plans for the coming years evaporating like smoke in the breeze.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: There is a rape scene in this chapter. It is clearly marked out with line breaks and a warning for those who would rather skip it. I tried to keep it tame as far as these things go simply because I find the topic disturbing, but it fits with the story so I went with it. There is also some religious comments made in this chapter. I do not call out any certain religion or denomination. That's not my thing. I'll leave the religious debate to those who enjoy such things. I'll not engage it. I don't own any of it. S. Meyer holds that distinction, and no copyright infringement is intended. As always, reviews are appreciated and my thanks goes out to those who take the few seconds it takes to do so!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Alice paced angrily in front of her 'brother', tossing him looks of supreme disdain every now and then, her disgust with him plain.

"How could you screw things up so completely Edward?! All you had to do was get her to agree to move to the main house and the path would have been set! Everything has changed once again!

You are now all alone in this existence Edward when just a day ago, things were so bright and you were happy with Isabella. True, she was merely content, but you were beyond happy. It was perfect….and now? Gone Edward!

She is once again solidly by the side of Jasper as a princess of Volterra!"

Alice was screeching now and Edward cringed. Then his anger at the situation kicked in and he shot to his feet.

"There was nothing I could do Alice! I had her. She had agreed to move to the main house! She was packing her things when he came back and they had words when he saw what she was doing. Then he fucked her and marked her Alice! Tell me sister dear" he sneered out, "just how the fuck was I supposed to stop him?!"

Alice slumped into a chair, one hand over her face, mumbling. "Gone, it's all gone. My future, my mate, gone….Once they reach Volterra, I'll never see him again….I must stop it."

Edward was also in his own shocked world, everything he had planned and looked forward to had just vanished and he was once again facing a solitary eternity when one so perfect for him was busy whoring herself out to his most hated 'sibling', Jasper.

Once again, he growled to himself. He could not let it happen. He had to do something. And so he began to plan.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper woke before the first rays of sunlight struggled to make it through the clouds, his mind busy with all he needed to do.

His father and uncles would be leaving soon and he wanted to introduce Bella to them before they had to go. It was looking like today was going to be the only opportunity to do that due to school starting.

His lip curled in distaste and he sighed. Well, if things hadn't happened as they had and he hadn't come back for his brother, he never would have met Bella. His heart lurched at the prospect. He could no longer imagine a life without her.

"Bella? Wake up baby. We need to get ready for you to meet my father and uncles."

Bella shot up at hearing that, eyes wide.

"What?! Jasper, you didn't say anything about me meeting them any time soon! Why today? I'm not ready! Oh god, what will I wear?! Jasper, I can't possibly meet the Kings of your world today! I look like shit!"

He couldn't help it. He began to laugh and then stifled it to a grin when she shot him a dirty look.

He hugged her to him. "You'll be fine beautiful girl. They know that you are my mate and they will love you as they love me. Would you like me to go there first and let them know you'll be coming to meet them? I can do that while you get ready."

She nodded. "Yes please. That will at least give me a chance to get used to the idea of meeting them. God Jasper, of all the things to spring on me when I'm just waking up! I haven't even had any caffeine!"

He kissed her cheek and hopped out of bed. "Alright. I'll get ready and go see them. You get ready while I'm gone. Have a quick breakfast. I'll take my time and text you to see if you're ready before coming back for you. Sound good?"

She nodded absently. "Yeah, just….yeah. Give me time to come to terms with it all. I mean, meeting the parents is bad enough but meeting the royal parents? The royal vampire parents?" She looked up with wide eyes. "Jesus Jasper. You can't just spring something like that on me!"

He rolled his eyes. "God Bella, they're just my parents and uncles. Just think about them in those terms and forget all the rest."

He made his way to the restroom to get ready and laughed quietly at her disgruntled mumbling.

* * *

~o0o~

When he got to the main house, he could tell there was something different. He could feel it in the emotional climate and he wondered at it. It wasn't bad necessarily, just different.

Knocking first for courtesy's sake, he entered and stopped in his tracks. They had visitors. Someone he hadn't seen in years, since he was small in Volterra.

"Paula! How are you?"

The vampire he hadn't seen in years spun around and simply stared for moments before finding her voice.

"Jasper?" She flew at him, grabbing him into a crushing hug. "You have grown up." She set him away from her, looking him up and down and shaking her head.

"I almost failed to recognize you! You have grown into a fine Prince to be sure!"

He laughed. "Yes well, the years will do that to a child Paula. It's not to be so unexpected." He smirked.

She took a swipe at his arm and he dodged it handily. "Watch it young one."

Carlisle stepped forward then. "I wasn't aware that you knew my son Paula."

Her eyes grew wide. "Your son? But I thought…"

She trailed off at the dark look on Jasper's face.

Jasper turned to her fully. "While it's true that he is my biological father, Caius and Athenadora are my parents in every other sense of the words and always will be. I came to live with them at the age of eight, and before that I had lived with my brother in the wild. I was only with the Cullen family for two weeks of my life, if that."

She nodded. "I see. Goodness, I had no idea. And I've known Carlisle practically his entire vampire life."

She turned to Carlisle then. "I"m hurt that you never told me Carlisle. Perhaps I could have helped you in what seems to have been a very difficult situation."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, perhaps you could have. We had lost him, and, as it turns out, his twin, at birth. We found him in the wild as he said, when he was eight. He did not want any part of our family and so Caius took him in. We did not know that he had an identical twin until recently when he came here for the year and brought his brother Peter to us. You'll meet him soon, I'm sure. He's probably just now waking up."

She looked to Jasper, disbelief on her face. "I had no idea that you had been so full of secrets young one."

Jasper still had a dark look on his face. He didn't like bringing all of this up at any time, much less right now.

"Yes well, I was perfectly happy when you met me Paula. Why dredge up unpleasant topics?"

"Your twin was an unpleasant topic?"

His lip curled in a snarl. "Yes! I was torn from him and had to leave him. We had made promises not to speak of the other if we were ever separated. No one seems to understand that, but that's the way it was, and I stand by my decision, despite what others may think of it."

She held up her hands. "Be at ease young one. I will not judge you."

She glanced over at Carlisle and was shocked at the hostility she saw in his countenance. Toward his son? It seemed so, and she was truly baffled at that realization.

Carlisle, as long as she had known him, had always been one of the most benevolent beings she had ever met, yet it seemed none of that was reserved for his son.

What kind of mess had she stumbled into here? She could only guess.

It was then that others joined them in the living room. Caius and his wife along with Aro and Marcus seated themselves after greeting Jasper.

Jasper took a chair next to the sofa his parents occupied and then Esme came in with a boy that could only be Jaspers twin and her heart flipped, her breath catching in her throat.

If she wasn't mistaken, she had just met her mate.

* * *

**Warning: Rape Scene**

~o0o~

Bella had just gotten out of the shower and was drying herself when she heard a door close.

Rolling her eyes she called out. "I thought you were going to give me time to get ready and used to the idea."

She stepped from the bathroom as she dried her hair with a towel and froze in her tracks, her heart tripping into triple time.

"Edward, what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure that it's always been rude to enter someones bedroom without permission or invitation so I can't imagine it's news to you. Could you please leave while I finish getting dressed and ready?"

He merely smirked at her and her heart dropped in fear. She didn't like the look in his eyes at all and she began glancing around for her phone.

"Looking for this Isabella?" He held her phone in his hand and she almost whimpered at the hopelessness she felt at that moment.

Spinning on her heel, she bolted for the bathroom but of course she wasn't nearly fast enough and he caught her around her waist.

He began speaking into her ear then.

"Everything was on track, you know? I wasn't going to be alone any more and you would have been content too. I would have been good to you. I still will be. You see, you smell fertile to me Isabella, and I am determined to have you and one way to do that is to make sure that you become pregnant with my son or daughter. That's what I intend to do today."

She struggled fruitlessly. "Don't do this Edward. Please don't do this!"

"Ah, but you enjoy your exploits with him don't you Isabella? I've heard you just about every time. I'm outside listening while he fucks you and you moan and beg for more like the slut you are.

You know, you're going to have to learn how to be a proper lady when you become pregnant with my child. I'll not have my son or daughter learning such improper behavior from their mother. It will take discipline, but I'm sure you'll get it in time for the birth. It's just a shame that we won't be properly wed until after you give birth, but it's entirely against everything I believe in to wed a pregnant woman. You'll have to go through baptism and confession before I marry you. At least then I'll know that your sins have been cleansed, but that can't happen while you're pregnant and unwed. You're just fortunate that I'm willing to compromise."

He threw her down on the bed and pulled the towel from her body while she continued to beg and plead, but it all fell on deaf ears as he stared down at her unclothed body, reaching for his zipper.

"I'm going to enjoy this Isabella, very much. Don't fight me. You'll only hurt yourself. Do you understand?"

She tried to scramble off of the bed, sobbing out Jasper's name over and over and Edward caught her and threw her back to the middle of the bed she shared with Jasper.

"Please don't do this! I love Jasper! I love him with all my heart and I will never love you! I'll hate you forever for this! I vow it! I'll see you in hell if you do this!"

He smiled. "You have spirit, that's for certain, and in time you'll come to care for me. Alice has told me so Isabella, and you should never bet against Alice."

He didn't bother taking off his pants. He merely unzipped and took himself out. "I would take my time and make love to you fully Isabella, but I'm afraid there are time constraints today, and my goal is to impregnate you." He ran his hand over the side of her face and she flinched away.

"I promise to make proper love to you soon though my jewel. You'll enjoy it then, I'm sure. But until then, let's get you pregnant."

With that, he forced her legs apart and shoved his cock inside her, frowning when she screamed.

He began thrusting into her and she sobbed with her head turned away from him, repeating Jasper's name over and over like a prayer.

She clenched her eyes shut tightly when she heard him groan out at his release and felt the pulsing waves as his cold cum filled her. She wanted to do nothing more than vomit, so that's what she did all over the bed beside her.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper smiled as he looked at his old friend. It had been a long time since he had seen her but she had always been one of his favorite people to visit with when she would stop by the castle in all of her travels.

"So Paula, would you like to meet my mate before I bring her up here for her official introduction to my parents and uncles? You could go back to the cottage with me and then we'll all make our way back here. At least that way, she'll already know and be a bit used to you when she meets everyone else."

He reached into his pocket for his phone and typed out a text to let her know he was on his way.

Paula rose from her seat. "Sure! Sounds like a good plan where your mate is concerned. I'm sure she's terrified at the prospect of meeting royalty, and no, you don't count."

She smirked at him and he laughed. "Fine, I don't count. Shall we?" He gestured at the door.

* * *

~o0o~

When Jasper neared the cottage, he knew something was very wrong by the emotions he was picking up. Deep disgust, despair, loathing, and a chilling shot of sexual satisfaction mixed with triumph. He took off running as fast as he could and launched himself through his bedroom window just as Edward was pulling out of his mate.

He literally saw red, his fangs immediately descending, and he attacked, shredding the vampire that had violated his mate so completely that the body parts were no longer recognizable as any sort of anatomy.

He dripped with the venom that covered his body.

Going over to his sobbing mate, he gathered her in his arms and whispered out apologies to her, begging her forgiveness for not protecting her; not getting here in time to save her this heartache.

She clung to him as he took them both to the large shower, turning on the water to warm it and shredding his clothes to remove them as he waited.

He then walked them into the stall and proceeded to wash her gently, not missing an inch as he loved and cared for her in this way. He sat her on the built in seat as he washed himself quickly.

Carrying her out he wrapped her in fluffy towels and handed her off to Paula to help her dress.

Dressing himself, he gathered all of their valuables and keepsakes quickly from the cottage and took his mate a safe distance before placing her on a blanket he had spread beneath a tree. Walking back to the cottage, he circled back around to the bedroom and tossed a lighter through the window he'd jumped through, watching as the room burst into flames from all of the venom that was sprayed around the room from the vampires grisly death.

Going back to Bella, he sat next to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I love you Bella. No matter what, I'll always love you. In the days ahead, never doubt that. Never forget that. The only reason that I will give this a second thought is because you will give this many thoughts, I'm sure. But know that this does not change how I feel for you my beautiful girl. It never could. It never will."

Sobbing and leaning against him she gathered her thoughts.

"God Jasper, how I wish that this hadn't happened, but it has and I must deal with it. I have to get through it for us."

He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her head.

"We will make it through this beautiful girl. We can't let him win. He may be gone now, but he can still see a victory if we let him." He looked into her teary eyes. "We must not let him have that victory over us Bella. Don't let this crush you under it's weight. I'm here to help you."

She nodded and laid her head on his chest as he held her against him. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you Bella, more than you'll ever know."

Together, they watched the cottage and Edward Cullen burn, purple wisps mixing with black and gray.


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously:_

_"We will make it through this beautiful girl. We can't let him win. He may be gone now, but he can still see a victory if we let him." He looked into her teary eyes. "We must not let him have that victory over us Bella. Don't let this crush you under it's weight. I'm here to help you."_

_She nodded and laid her head on his chest as he held her against him. "I love you Jasper."_

_"I love you Bella, more than you'll ever know."_

_Together, they watched the cottage and Edward Cullen burn, purple wisps mixing with black and gray._

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper sighed as he put the last of their purchases away in the dresser drawers. He and Bella were now back in his old room in the Cullen house, a fact that grated on him but for now, was a necessary evil. They had to have a place to live while they did their last year of school after all. He'd already made up his mind that if things didn't smooth out after a week or so, he would be shopping for a small house, either here in Forks, or further afield in Port Angeles. He wasn't in the mood to put up with any more of Carlisle's shit. If the vampire couldn't keep his comments to himself, the rest of the residents here were going to have to try and peel Jasper off of the asshole.

He had been an absolute shit when everyone had noticed the smoke and flames of two days ago; immediately getting into Jasper's face. Demanding to know what was going on. Then Emmett had asked the million dollar question; where was Edward? Jasper almost laughed when he recalled the look of horror on Carlisle's face when he realized that his most precious Edward was amongst the ashes of the cottage.

As it was, he smirked. Carlisle. The fucker.

Jasper hadn't thought that his hatred of his dear ol' dad could go any deeper but he'd been proven wrong that day.

That day, he'd had to hand Bella off to Paula and get back into Carlisle's self righteous face. He almost took said face off several times and he would have had it not been for his Uncle Aro. For reasons that Jasper could not fathom, Aro actually liked Carlisle, enough to save his miserable ass from patricide.

Esme hadn't even stepped up to defend him and that's saying something.

Carlisle had even gone so far as to say that Bella had led Edward on and that's when Jasper had really lost it. It had taken all three kings to hold him back, especially when Carlisle had smirked at him while he was pinned down.

Caius had seen the smirk and had promptly gotten up and kicked Carlisle's ass all over the property. He was still trying to heal from it due to his repressed healing caused by his squirrel sucking diet.

Jasper balled his fists and began taking deep breaths. It wouldn't do for him to get that pissed off all over again.

Aro was his uncle, yes, but he was his King first and Jasper had to respect that. Such respect had been ingrained in him since he was eight years old and it was more than just a moral to live by. It was a part of him and he would not go against it.

But if Carlisle kept fucking up, Jasper was sure that his father and Uncle Marcus would advocate for his destruction and once Jasper had such a green light, there would be no stopping him.

He was patient because he was sure that someday, Carlisle would cross the line and Jasper intended to be there when he did.

All these thoughts eventually led him to thinking of his quiet brother, Peter. He sighed. His brother had started school two days ago and was doing well as far as Jasper could tell. They hadn't exactly sat down and had a conversation. Jasper had been too preoccupied with helping Bella through this time and replacing all they had lost in the toasted cottage. Hell, he hadn't even talked to his brother about what had happened between he and Bella.

Jasper sat down and placed his head in his hands, breathing deeply. Sometimes he wished he could just get the fuck off of this spinning rock for a while.

He felt tears of frustration fill his eyes and he growled, clenching his hands in his hair, pulling at the strands.

Shooting up from his seat, he let out a feral growl and launched himself from the balcony off of his bedroom. His destination; Seattle, and all the low life's that he could suck dry.

Restraint was not in his vocabulary this night. He would clean up after himself, certainly, but this night would be drenched in blood, there was no doubt.

* * *

~o0o~

Bella let the tears fall after she had heard that distressed and feral growl that spoke of pain unspeakable.

She knew that her love was on the edge and had been since the rape, but there was nothing she could do for him right now, she knew. He had to work through the frustration and pain on his own for a time before she could comfort him. She just had to make sure that when that time came, she was there for him as he had been for her; without fail.

Instead of coddling her he had loved her, empowered and strengthened her and she never could love him enough for that. It had been just what she'd needed and had pulled her out of any self pity sessions before she could even settle in.

She knew she still had a long road ahead of her. It had only been a couple of days since it happened after all, but she knew, without a doubt, that he was there for her and that made all the difference.

She dried her eyes, set her shoulders and made her way to their room. She would be there for him when he returned to her. She looked around and nodded to herself. She had shit to do before her vampire came back.

* * *

~o0o~

Paula sat on a rock, staring into her reflection on the calm water of the pool she had found deep in the woods. She was reeling at all that was going on and at all that had gone on in the lives of these vampires that she thought she knew so well. She obviously didn't know the half of it.

What shocked her the most was the animosity between Carlisle and his son, Jasper. No, scratch that. What was between them could not be defined as simple animosity. She would place it in the realm of deep and venomous hatred. A hatred between two beings that, prior to this, she was sure were incapable of such black emotions. It boggled her mind to think of it.

One thing she was sure of; there would be no reconciliation between them. Ever. She was sure, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Jasper was merely biding his time until the day that he could end the vampire that had contributed to his life biologically.

Her heart ached at the thought of the little boy she once knew, the happy, bright and loved beyond measure little boy, harboring such darkness within him. She hoped, fervently, that it would not change him permanently.

* * *

~o0o~

Peter paced his room, his thoughts in turmoil. He couldn't believe what he was feeling from his father. Jasper's father. Carlisle.

His breathing sped up and tears sprang into his eyes. How could their own father have such feelings against one of his sons?

Add to that the malevolence that he was picking up from the elusive Alice. Oh, no one else seemed to notice her lurking on the fringes of everything, but Peter did. He was quiet and observant and it was for these reasons that he was able to watch her carefully.

He saw the smile that overtook her face when she heard the news of Bella's rape. He saw the satisfaction in her eyes when Jasper and Bella had to move back into the main house.

He saw the indifference in her demeanor at the news of Edwards demise, just before she put on a mourning façade. He saw it all. The big question for him was what to do with all he saw?

Right now, he was so confused by all of the fake personalities in the house that he wasn't sure where to turn. He knew he could trust his brother, but Jasper had enough to deal with right now and he didn't want to burden him with anything that might just be inconsequential.

The answer to his dilemma came to him suddenly and with absolute certainty; Paula. He didn't know why or how, but he knew without a doubt that he could trust her implicitly.

Relief flooded through him as he spun on his heel, heading for the nearest exit. He could feel that she was not in the house at present and so he would look for her outside and in the nearby woods. He would let his gift help find her for she felt different to him than all others ever had.

He wondered at that, but dismissed his thoughts to focus on what he considered a mission. He had to share this burden and most importantly, decide what to do with what he knew and suspected. He'd try to puzzle out all the other oddities in his life later.

* * *

~o0o~

He was so focused on his destination and inner thoughts that he failed to pick up on the waves of malevolence that were emanating from the darkened corner of the living room as one sat, currently having visions of her hard work being ruined by someone once again.

The someone who had just walked out the door after having made the decision to talk to the vampire Paula.

Sighing, she began to adjust her plans until her visions came to be what she wanted them to be. When she had it fixed in her mind, she would implement the plan. Until then she would wait and adjust as needed.

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle sat brooding in the darkest corner of his study, pain shooting through his consciousness every time he pictured sweet Edwards face. The face of his first companion. The face of his first and only real lover.

Oh, he had sex with Esme, and all of her predecessors and kept up the façade, just as Edward insisted all these years, but he hadn't liked it.

It had been Edward that had insisted that Carlisle find and change a woman. A woman who would be malleable, loyal, meek, maternal.

And so, with these traits in mind, they had set out to find such a woman. They had thought they had found such women multiple times throughout their years together but something always happened to ruin their arrangements.

Usually, it would be that the woman would discover Carlisle and Edwards' secret and then it always fell to Carlisle to destroy her and start all over again. But Edward had insisted it was necessary. He said that society would not accept two men living so closely together when it was obvious that they were not related and Carlisle saw the wisdom in that. He had a reputation to maintain as a respectable doctor after all and so, the cycle had continued, all the way up to Esme.

Carlisle and Edward had both been shocked when she had become pregnant just prior to the time they had intended to turn her and so they had thought to let nature take its course and that the pregnancy would kill her.

They were wrong. She had survived, and now, after a string of tragic events, here he was; mourning the loss of his one and only true love.

Pain, raw and debilitating seized his chest and his eyes blackened with hate and rage. The spawn had been the bane of his existence since they had found him nine years ago. Oh, he had thought at one point that he may be able to have and raise a son, but the child had seemed to sense something within him and had hated him from their first meeting.

Well, it was Carlisle's time now. He literally had nothing to live for and thus, nothing to lose. He would see the destruction of that evil that he had wrought seventeen long years ago if it was the last thing he did on this earth.

With these thoughts at the forefront of his poisoned mind, he began to plan.

~o0o~

* * *

Review please? Let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
